Happy Vacation?
by Jayto
Summary: Our Little Bird has decided to go on vacation through Christmas. His destination? Unknown. Except to a certain one-eyed villain. What happens when Slade decides to visit his favourite Teen Titan on vacation, where both parties are mask less?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are _not_ mine!

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N: **I told you I wouldn't be gone for long! I couldn't wait to begin writing this! I'm sorry to all of those who wanted _Switched Strikers_, but this story was calling to me a lot more, than the other one. But, don't worry, I shall write that one two, some day, hopefully soon. Anyways, I'm going to take my time writing this, as in, details, plot holes, and grammar. Meaning, I'll be re-reading over these chapters a lot. Also, this story is a Sladin Romance. There is no action (well, not fighting action, but _definitely_ slash action ;D) and OOCness, although Slade and Robin basically stay the same, character-wise. But, I'm taking a different approach to this, as you'll see once it progresses.

But, yes…I don't know how many people read the AN's, but I recommend it, I always do, just because you can learn a lot of things, not only about stories and future things, but the authors, as well.

I'm done babbling. Sorry -grins-

On with the story.

**Chapter 1: **Miami

* * *

Four sets of eyes stared at the two suitcases standing by the elevator, leading down to the garage, and then back up. Robin stood up straight, after placing said suitcases on the ground, with a stern look on his features.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, not too sure what was going on.

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?" Cyborg tried next, confusion flashing over his features.

"Please Robin, have we done something to upset you?" Starfire questioned, her eyes beginning to water, hands pressed together against her chest.

"What?" Robin asked wide-eyed, before he burst into laughter. "No! No, guys, I'm not leaving the team, I'm going on vacation!"

There were collective 'ohs' from each member, not including Raven of course, she just nodded her head. But you could see the relief in her eyes.

"Vacation?" Beast Boy exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Yes, a vacation." Robin began to explain. "I haven't gone on vacation in years and I figured this year was as good as any."

"But what about miss of Chris?" Starfire inquired, a small smile on her features. Although, she was sad that their leader was leaving them, at least it wasn't for good.

"You mean Christmas, Star." Robin grinned. The other's just glanced at each other. No one knew how Robin always was able to figure out what Starfire was talking about. "I'll be gone then too, it's in about two weeks, but I got you all presents, so don't worry. I just…need some time for myself."

Suddenly everyone understood. Their leader usually worked himself silly, but when there was something wrong personally, or on his mind, he would pack up his things and head out somewhere. It wasn't too often and never as long, but they were sure, Robin had something on the brain. In these types of situations, it was better that the teen deal with them himself. The hero was just a little too complicated to understand sometimes. So, it was just better to leave him be, besides, he usually worked everything out for himself.

"Is everything alright?" Raven said quietly.

"I want to think some things through, Rae." Robin smiled softly at his team, trying to reassure them that everything was alright. "It has nothing to do with you guys, so don't worry. I'll be back January second, right after New Years. We'll have a party or something, how does that sound?"

"'Kay man"

"Sounds good dude."

"Wondrous."

Raven hummed and watched the hero leave, before silently gliding after him, wanting a few answers of her own. She usually was able to figure the teen out, but she was getting mixed signals on this occasion.

* * *

"Your sure everything is alright?" The Goth asked once she had been allowed entrance to Robin's room. She inspected the place and, as always, nothing was out of order. The hero was a neat-freak when it came to his personal living space…however, if you saw his _work_ room, you'd think a tornado had chosen it for it's person playground, it was _so_ messy.

"I'm fine. I just have some things I need to take care of."

"Robin." Raven said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "This is just like that time two years ago, remember? When you ran off for two weeks to the Caribbean, and then came back and told us you were gay. I'm worried."

Robin smiled remembering, back when he was sixteen. "I promise it's nothing that will change anything more than normal."

"Well, if your sure."

"I am, don't worry."

Raven had a funny feeling about all of this.

* * *

Robin had decided to fly through an airline, since he didn't want to be recognized, although that wasn't possible. He hadn't donned his mask, and didn't plan to for the entire trip. For the next three weeks, Robin was Richard Grayson, adopted son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. He wanted to have some fun after all.

"Good morning, Mr. Grayson." A friendly looking woman smiled at him and Robin couldn't help but smile back at her, he was in an extremely good mood.

"Hello Miss."

"Oh, no need, my name is Helena, I'll be your stewardess for the duration of the flight. Don't hesitate to buzz me if there is anything you need."

Robin nodded his head and grabbed the woman's hand and kissed the top of it. "I'll keep that in mind."

As the teen made his way to the first class section, the woman was left hyperventilating in glee. Robin was quite the charmer when he threw away his Robin persona.

* * *

The section that he was seated in had only a few passengers. Which worked wonders for Robin's mood, considering he didn't want to have to deal with some brat kicking the back of his seat for the entire flight. He might have to do something un-hero like and strangle said kid dead.

"Can I get you anything?" Helena seemed to appear out of thin air, a small blush on her face.

"I'd love a Pepsi, if you have any." Robin said, his eyes hooded.

The woman seemed to melt, and the teen grinned to himself. Woman and occasionally men were easy to tease. Especially when he had looks to die for.

"Right away!"

A few minutes later, she reappeared, holding a can of his requested soda, and eagerly handed it to him.

"When is departure?" Robin asked lazily, opening his soda, glancing out the window.

"In about five minutes, the Capitan's are just making sure everything is secure before take off."

"Thank you." The teen said, giving the woman a dazzling smile.

She hurried away.

* * *

"We have now reached cruising altitude, you may unfasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the flight. We will arrive in Miami Florida in five hours."

Robin grinned to himself and watching as the city below him disappeared. It would be nice to get-away from everyone. He had needed a vacation for a while now, and it just so happened that now was the perfect time to go, he'd gotten a great discount on the ticket and the place that he was staying. Although, it probably hadn't helped that he had told them he was Richard Grayson…but, what did it matter? He had wanted some good old fashioned R&R. So, why not splurge a little bit, he deserved it.

Robin glanced at himself in the window, at his reflection and was glad to see that his appearance looked perfect. The teen hadn't slicked his hair back like usual, but rather spiked the bangs up top (after getting a haircut) leaving the rest dry, giving for a rather attractive look, which kind of reminded him of that Jacob Black person…from that movie…uh…New Moon? Well, he couldn't remember it, but Star had said it was good. He looked especially attractive when he placed it with a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone and the long sleeves rolled up to the sides and beige cargo shorts, and flip-flops.

He looked to the side and noticed that a magazine called Teen's Illustrated had been laid across the empty seat for him. The hero calmly looked at it and grinned to himself slightly. That woman was smitten with him, as most were when they met Richard. Well, he had nothing else to do, besides read the thing. Although he frowned when he noticed that the first page had a picture of him and the Titan's, smiles on their faces, and a blurb that talked about which hero's were single and what ones were most popular.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes, noticing that there was a resent poll at the bottom, the caption said '_Which teen hero would you date?_' and of course, Robin and Starfire had the most votes with a smashing 91% for the Titan leader and a 83% for Star. The hero growled and turned the page, not wanting to read about their bullshit. That's all it was anyways, besides, no one wants to know what kind of soda Robin drinks…people are crazy…

"Don't like the Titan's?" Drawled a smooth, masculine voice from beside him. Robin tensed slightly, before sighing and looking up at the man, who looked amused.

"Not particularly." Robin said, noticing how the man's mouth twitched, his white goatee then moved as he asked another question.

"They are commendable heroes, who wouldn't like them?"

"Me, obviously." The hero said, rolling his eyes, staring at the man with a bored look. It wasn't until he looked up fully, to the man who was probably about six-foot-five, that he gasped out.

_Holy mother of god, this man is absolutely gorgeous_, Robin thought.

"Perhaps." The man grinned when he noticed the teen gasp, and the hero thought he would nose-bleed and pass out. Especially when he sat himself down next to him and grabbed the magazine from him. "I like this one."

The teen's eyes widened when he noticed that the man was pointing to his picture, well, _Robin's_ picture.

"Really?" The hero asked, his tone bored again as he scanned the page in the man's hands.

"Yes."

"Oh look here, it says his favourite soda is Root Beer." Robin said dryly, looking up at the man who was watching him curiously. "Such an important fact…these idiotic reporters…who the hell cares what soda he drinks, or whom he isn't dating? If he's such a commendable hero, why aren't they doing articles on _that_ aspect? Instead of this garbage huh?"

"It's not." The man smiled at him, scanning the page for himself.

"What?" Robin said sharply.

"His favourite soda is not, in fact, Root Beer, but Orange Crush."

The teen stared at the man as if he'd grown fifteen heads and started singing opera. How the _fuck_, had the dude known that? That wasn't something that Robin told people, well, he would if it ever came up, but…it never did.

"_Great_, a stalker." Robin mumbled, turning his head.

"What was that?" The man grinned, looking up from the paper and at the teen who looked utterly unimpressed.

"Nothing. Can I have my magazine back now?"

"Perhaps."

"_Perhaps_ nothing, can you fuck off?" Robin glared at the man, now in a bad mood. Something about this guy just rubbed him the wrong way, no pun intended. Besides, he seemed really familiar, and when the hero didn't know something, it bothered him. Besides, who the hell dyed their hair white? What an utter idiot. Was he trying to be hip? Like those weird old men that tried to speak and look like young people? Making total fools of themselves? The man looked at _least_ thirty-five.

"I'll give the magazine back, if you answer me a simple question."

"What is it?" Robin glared, but blushed softly when the man moved in closer.

"What is your name?"

"It's Steve." The hero said, looking absolutely serious.

He didn't expect the man to burst into laughter. But, the sound was music to the teen ears. It was a deep, but cheerful laugh. Robin was ashamed to say that it _might_ have turned him on a tad…_just a tad!_

"That is ridiculous." The white-haired man chuckled. Robin stared at him while he seemed to get comfortable in the chair, and began to read the magazine like he belonged there. _Which_ he _didn't! _"Perhaps you should tell me your _real _name."

"What's your name, then?" Robin bit back, his eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest.

The taller of the two looked up, his expression hooded, a smirk on his face. It sent another rush of red to Richard's face. The hero promptly looked away. "My name is Wilson."

Robin stared at the man's only grey visible eye, since the other one was covered by an eye patch. He saw the honesty there, but the man didn't _look_ like a Wilson…

"Wilson." The teen tried the name on his lips with distaste, but it only seemed to make Wilson's smirk widen.

The hero watched the man glance back at the magazine and turn the page, continuing to read it.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"You have yet to answer my question." Wilson said, not looking up from the page.

Richard huffed angrily, looking out the window. "It's Richard, _ok_?"

"I know." Wilson mused.

"You _knew_?" Robin said turning beat red in anger. "But then, why did you…"

Wilson shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at the teenager next to him.

Robin narrowed his blue orbs. "Well, then leave, you got your answer."

"I only said I would return the magazine, should you tell me your name." The man said, returning said item, before putting his arms behind his head, smirking at the teen. "I never said I would leave, you only assumed."

The hero really felt like punching Wilson. Just one punch to the head, knocking him out. It would be quick and easy… over before he even knew it. The bastard was just too damn _cocky_ for his own good.

"Leave." Robin said angrily instead. "Before I have to make you."

The man only closed his eyes, ignoring him.

* * *

Three hours into the flight, Robin wanted to jump out of the plane. Not only had the man refused to leave, but for the last two hours, he had been asking numerous questions, commenting on everything he did, like when he ate, gazed out the window, turned red from being angry, turned red from blushing when Wilson would say something suggestive. But, he had to use the bathroom and Wilson was so large (seriously…_no _bad thoughts!) that he couldn't just walk out into the aisle, he'd have to physically touch the man, almost climbing over him, to get out.

"Fuck my life." Robin sighed out, throwing the empty can of Pepsi at the seat in front of him.

"It's not polite to litter or use bad language." Said the most annoying voice he'd ever heard, even _if_ it sounded like sex.

"Yeah!" Robin said, really annoyed. "Well, it's not polite to just waltz into someone's personal space, sit down, and bug the hell outta him! You're acting like a silly old man."

"You act like a pre-pubescent boy, rather a shame."

The can ended up hitting Wilson in the forehead, before Robin kicked him roughly in the knee and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ow." Wilson frowned once the teen was gone and picked up the soda can.

* * *

Five minutes later, after Robin had relieved himself in the small bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face, did he return. He had a few chosen words on his lips, and was about to shout them, rather rudely, to his _unwelcome_ company, when he noticed that the man was no where to be seen.

The teen frowned slightly, plopping down in his seat, wondering where Wilson had gone to.

_What do I care, he's gone. _Robin mused mentally, laying his head against the small window, and falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Robin awoke when he heard a voice over the intercom, explaining that they had arrived at Miami International Airport.

The teen grinned to himself and stood up, stretching as he did so. Falling asleep against a window, wasn't exactly comfortable, and he had a kink in his neck. Robin quickly looked around, wondering if he would see Wilson, and smiled to himself when he didn't.

What kind of person does that, anyways? Honestly. Well, it didn't matter, Robin would never see him again, better not to think about it. There _were_ weirdo's out there…although, weirdo's never _usually_ had looks to die for.

* * *

The hero had made reservations to Miami Beach Resort. It had an amazing looking ocean surrounding the area, one of the reasons the teen had chosen the place. He loved swimming. He hadn't had a chance to do it for a while, so he wanted to be sure he did here. Besides, the place had a spa too, and he had always wanted to try one. He heard they were great for relaxing.

He was ushered into the resort by a hired guide, that also acted as a driver, should he need to go anywhere. He didn't intend on leaving, however, and even if he did, he was old enough to drive a car, he just had to rent one.

Robin smiled at the man who took his luggage and quickly made his way into an elevator and to a room that the teen had been assigned to. He made sure he had gotten a small room, since he had no use for a larger one. The attendant at the front desk smiled brightly once she realized who she was severing and quickly explained the different activates that he could engage in, the three fabulous restaurants he could dine at, and apparently they had an enormous golf course. He'd never gone golfing before, he'd have to try it out.

"Everything checks out great, sir." The woman at the counter said. She then pointed to Robin's hired guide, while passing the teen some pamphlets and papers "We'll have Dylan here, show you to your room."

The hero smiled a dazzlingly smile and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"Here you are sir, now, the telephone over there has a few functions. Everything is written on the paper beside it, but if you need room service, just hit 0 then 1 and you'll get put directly to our head chef. 0 then 2 explains the many activities that we do each day, there is always something different going on, but we have all the basics, like golfing, surfing, scuba diving, well, I don't need to tell you, it's all written on the list. But, every day of the week there is something special going on, so it helps to be informed, should you want to partake in anything. Other than that, 0 then 3 will call for me, I'm available twenty-four-seven, so don't hesitate to call me."

"Well, I like to sleep, so don't expect any calls during the morning." Robin grinned at the man, and Dylan grinned back.

"Very well sir, any questions?"

"Nope, I'll call you if I think of any though, have a good day."

"Thank you sir."

Then Robin was left alone.

* * *

The room they had placed the hero in, was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a king sized beg sitting just a few feet away from the front door, covered in what looked like, a quilted light cover that was blue, white and yellow chequered, since it was hot out, a comforter would have been pointless. It was followed by a mountain of pillows that looked _so_ comfy. There was a panoramic window sitting to the right of the bed, showing Robin an amazing view of the ocean. It practically sparkled with the sun beating off of it. On the left side of the bed there was a small, white nightstand, with a lamp and telephone sitting on top. There were small pull out drawers as well, looking big enough to fit two phone books, side-by-side inside. In front of the bed, about nine feet, blocking part of another, smaller window, was a large white dresser, with four pull-out drawers, his suitcases were sitting in front of it. The carpet was a plush navy blue-grey, the walls blue, and the curtains that graced the windows were blue as well.

The teen smiled in glee, resisting the urge to jump on the bed that looked perfectly made. Robin made his way around the corner, and noticed two doors, both white. The first door, closest to the bed, the hero found a collection of white towels, linen, and washcloths, all stacked and ready to go.

The next door, was what sold Robin on the place. The bathroom.

The entire thing was made in marble, the floors, the sink, but especially the enormous bath tub, that was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking to be about the same size as the bed. The toilet, however, was a simple porcelain, not that it took away from the imagen whatsoever. Robin took a closer look and noticed ten jets, strategically placed around the tub, to hit the hero's entire body, once inside. There were a few settings on the side of the tub as well, like a hot tub function, bubble bath, and massage. The teen didn't know what the massage button was for, but he knew he'd have fun trying it out.

Behind the tub, there was a smaller, but no less magnificent shower, that had four nozzles placed around it, the door being see-through.

Robin stared around the room, his eyes absolutely shinning in glee, before making his way back out of the room, and towards the first window, that had opening doors, and to the deck that linked to the room, allowing the teen outside.

The hero resisted the urge to giggle.

This was going to be _one_ good vacation. He just _knew_ it.

* * *

**A/N: **I know…information, details overload, but it was necessary, because I want you all to get the full effect. I did a little research, this is an actual hotel in Miami! I promise, there won't be as many details in the next chapter! Also, the Titan's will basically not be in the story, maybe a phone call or two, and the last chapter, of course, when Robin comes home. But, other than that, nadda.

So, what do you think? I really hope you liked the first chapter, and like I said, I'm _hoping_ that it won't be 27 chapters -shifts eyes- but when do the characters do what we want them to? -glares at Robin and Slade as they shuffle their feet- Baaad characters!

Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm really in the mood to write, so expect some early updates.

Love,

Jayto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are _not_ mine!

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: -smiles- fast update! I'm really in a mood to write! That's a good thing, especially with this being a new story and all. This chapter made me laugh when I went over it to look for grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2: **Emeril

* * *

It was early afternoon, around two-thirty, when Robin had finally finished unpacking his two suitcases. He'd brought everything he'd might need, including his bo-staff and a few bird-a-rangs. But, those weapons would be placed in the bottom draw underneath his underwear and socks, hopefully _not_ to be used. They were for a just-in-case scenario.

After finishing that small chore, the teen stood up and placed the empty cases under the bed, and out of the way. He sighed softly, yawning by the end, and decided he would have a small nap before he decided which restaurant he wanted to eat at for dinner.

The hero couldn't help but grin when he hopped in. He barely filled up a quarter of the bed.

_Just means I have more room to spread out_, Robin mused, snuggling into the covers.

…_or be spread eagle_, the perverted side of the teen's mind grinned. Robin glared at the wall before huffing.

He was out like a light in minutes.

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Robin awoke. He slowly sat up, glancing around the room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, making his way towards the bathroom, ready for a shower. He'd save the bathtub for later.

* * *

"Hey Dylan." Robin smiled, as he stepped into the lobby off the elevator, noticing that his guide was on his way inside, probably having helped someone outside.

"Mr. Grayson." Dylan grinned, stopping in front of the teen, whistling. "Don't you look extra sharp, here to impress the ladies?"

Robin couldn't help but smirk, he knew he looked good. "Just call me Richard and I just might do that."

The hero had dressed up, wearing a white, silk, button up shirt, accompanied by a pair of dress pants, with Patent leather lace-up shoes. His hair was spiked with gel in the front, and a pair of black sunglasses on top of his head.

"I think you gave Sam a run for her money." Dylan muttered quietly, as if the attendant from before at the front desk would round the corner and hear the conversation. "She hasn't stopped gushing about you since you got here."

Robin noticed the man's hazel eyes flickering around. "Come to think of it so have most of the other staff, you've caused quite a stir."

"Oh really?" The hero said.

"Yeah." Dylan replied, with a quieter tone, his face flushed when he noticed that Sam had returned from wherever she had gone, he quickly looked away. Robin smiled to himself when he realized that his guide had a little crush on the woman.

"Don't worry." The hero spoke with a wink, making the blond man blush. "She's not my type."

"Sir…I…"

"So, what restaurant would you recommend?" The teen said, changing the subject.

"Um…" Dylan said sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his neck slightly. "Really depends on what you want."

Robin pursed his lips. "Seafood would be wonderful. I haven't had that in a while, I'm long overdue."

Dylan seemed to giggle. "Emeril's it is then!"

"Emeril's?"

The blond nodded his head with a smile and grabbed the teen's arm and dragged him outside, to a small silver Volvo. "It's about three miles from here, I'll drive you, _and_ pick you up. Just give me a moment, I'll make reservations for you."

"Perfect."

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed once he arrived at the place, was the enormous Emeril's sign, painted in green, attached to the stone peach walls outside the entrance. There were numerous palm trees scattered around the outside as well, along with small budding flower bushes.

"It's five-thirty now, when would you liked to be picked up?" Dylan asked, as Robin was opening the car door.

"Let's say, seven-ish?"

"Sounds good to me." The blond said, then added, with a small smirk, pushing his blond bangs out of his face. "Go easy on all the ladies, will you?"

Robin chuckled before waving the man off, setting his sights on the entrance.

* * *

Once inside, the hero took a glance around, the interior was rather…_different, _but it was, somehow…_right _for this place. There was a steal railing, with the same Emeril's design carved into it as out front, leading up to the dinning room. Robin smiled when he saw all sorts of people sitting around, talking, drinking champagne, and laughing. There was soft Jazz music playing in the background too, and the teen couldn't help but grin.

He made his way over to the podium at the top of the stairs he had just climbed, laying his hand on the top of the poser, looking at the red-head man with spiked hair, who was turned around talking to three girls who were all dressed in similar black and white outfits.

"Vanessa, must I remind you that we are expecting a very important guest." The man said to a brunette, in a British accent, although he had added a feminine sound to each of his words. "We can't afford for any screw ups!"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked quietly.

The red-head seemed to ignore him. But, the three women didn't, each had wide eyes, trying, and unsuccessfully, to get the man's attention.

"I want everything to be perfect!" The skinny man claimed, his hand on his hips.

The woman continued to stutter and Robin put a hand to his lips in a shushing motion, and three girls seemed to relax somewhat.

"Excuse me?" The teen's sultry voice cut in. "I was wondering, might I get a table?"

"One moment!" The red-head screeched, his lips in a pout, turning around for a moment, before back at the girls. The three women giggled and the man gasped, whirling around quickly.

"Mr….Mr. Grayson?"

Robin seemed to sigh hopelessly, and wink at Vanessa, before placing his left elbow on the podium, laying his head sideways on his hand. "Yes?"

"I…I am terribly sorry…"

"I'm sure you are." Robin said, batting his eyelashes. He pushed himself up, so he was face-to-face with the man, before whispering. "Now, might I be escorted to a table?"

"I…right…please, forgive me." The man scrambled to grab a menu before turning to take Robin to a table. Well, he _tried to_, for the teen had placed a hand on the red-heads shoulder, stopping him.

"I would like to be escorted by _these_ fine young, competent, ladies." Robin smiled brightly at the women, before turning to the man with a serious look. "I hope, for your sake, you remember next time to serve your customers, and not stand around dilly-dallying. It's rude."

"Of course…right…yes…"

* * *

He was taken to a small table, made for two, as he was by himself, near the back of the room, which suited him just fine. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, however, something the women quickly caught on to.

"Your so bad, Mr. Grayson." Vanessa giggled.

"Richard, is fine." Robin grinned, taking a seat at the table. "I enjoyed that."

"I'm sure you did." The blond of the group purred, handing the hero a menu, pushing her breasts out so that he would notice. Robin immediately didn't like her.

"I think Vanessa will do just fine." Robin said, ignoring the others to look at the menu. When he finally glanced up, the other two girls were gone, and the brunette was standing there, a pen and piece of paper in her hand, waiting for his order.

"What would you recommend?"

"Well…"

* * *

Robin had decided on Andouille crusted Redfish, roasted pecan-grilled vegetable relish, shoestring potatoes, with creole meunière sauce. He had decided to forgo the wine, since he didn't feel like impairing himself. Besides, he really didn't like the taste.

He had been given a small basket of bread rolls, dish of butter and a glass of water, to start off with while they prepared his order. The teen couldn't help but butter up one of the rolls and nibble on it, while glancing around the restaurant.

Robin had been placed at a small steel table, with a white embroidered sheet covering it. The seat was made of a white plush cushion, and the backs were covered with red and beige velvet. It was rather comfortable, as you just sunk right in. The table was simple, a green plate sat in front of him, with another on the other side, with polished fork and knife on the left side of his plate. There was a small wine glass on either side as well, but Robin didn't plan on using it.

It was then that Vanessa came back, holding two candles in her hand, placing them on the table.

"It's almost six-o'clock, and we dim the lights, then, and light these candles, gives the place a romantic feel." The woman explained with a soft smile, and just as she spoke, the lights turned down to mere whispers. The brunette lite the tips and he was suddenly cast in a light glow. "Plus, you'll be hidden a bit better. I'm sure you don't like all the attention."

The hero grinned and stretched his hands above his head, noticing that a few people _were_ glancing his way. Actually, most of the _room_ were staring him down and he was suddenly glad for the dimmed lights.

"Yes, it can become a bit much." Robin said.

"You're food will be ready shortly." Vanessa spoke.

"Thank you."

She quickly made her way to the other side of the room.

* * *

Robin almost groaned when the Redfish entered his mouth. The sauce only seemed to accentuate the fish and potatoes and the teen felt he would cry, it tasted absolutely amazing.

He quickly gobbled down the food, although trying not to look like a starved animal while he did so. He was just about to take another bit of the shoe-string potatoes when he heard a rather infuriating voice from behind him.

"Well, well…"

The teen tried to ignore the man. He continued eating, pretending he hadn't heard the voice, but apparently the _voice_ was rather persistent. Meaning, he promptly sat himself down in the chair that was across from him, a grin on his perfectly sculpted face. Robin hated that face, that masculine, defined, muscular face, with oh so kissable lips that he would just love to su…

_Shut up! Shut up!_

"Richard." Wilson greeted friendly, as if they were old friends and the man hadn't seen him in ages.

"Wilson." Robin hissed, a heated glare targeted towards the man across from him.

"I had no idea that you liked fine dinning." Wilson said, ignoring the glare. "A man of _taste_, so exquisite."

_Why did he have to lick his lips when he said that?_, Robin snarled in his head.

"What do you want?" The hero growled out, stabbing the remains of his dinner with his fork. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"You looked rather lonely, I thought I might keep you company." Wilson smirked, watching the teen roughly stuff the food into his mouth.

"I don't _want_ any company." The younger of the two spat out, pushing the now, empty, plate away from him. "Besides, I'm finished. I'll just get the check and be on my merry way."

"What about _desert_?" Wilson purred. Robin pushed a blush from his face, not wanting to give this…weirdo any ideas. Besides, he only _imagined_ that double meaning. Wilson was definitely not insinuating anything. Nope. _Nothing _at _all._

"Not interested." Robin said, flagging down Vanessa who just happened to be walking by. She gave Wilson a curious glance, before placing her eyes on the hero.

"Finished already?"

"Yes, I would like--"

"He'd like some desert. Wouldn't you Richard?" Wilson butted in, causing the teen to send the man a death glare.

"No, I would not!" Robin said, having a small flail attack in his head. This man was absolutely infuriating and what the _hell_ was he even doing here? He thought he'd seen the last of the idiot on the plane. Maybe he was a stalker? He wouldn't be surprised. The man _had_ known about his favourite type of soda. He almost shivered at the thought…

"I would--_Where'd she go_?" Richard practically screeched, looking around for the waitress, not seeing her.

"She went to get our desert." Wilson grinned, placing his hands on the table. One hand was holding a spoon.

Robin stared at that hand for a long moment, before his eyes sharply met a grey one.

"Our?" The hero said dryly. "There is no _our_, just _me_, now would you leave me the _hell_ alone."

"But we have yet to eat our desert." Wilson almost pouted. "It's banana cream pie?" he tried. Robin stared at the man as if he had grown three heads. There is no way in _hell_, that this guy could possibly know his favourite desert. No way…It _had_ to be a coincidence.

"I don't care if it's Baklava, get _lost_."

It was then that Vanessa returned, with a large plate of banana cream pie, covered in cameral sauce, and chocolate shavings. Robin mentally growled when he felt his mouth salivate. It looked so tasty. _Especially_ when Wilson took a mouthful, and…licked the spoon afterwards…his tongue making a, to Robin, long trip from his mouth up to the tip of the spoon.

Robin gulped.

"Your boyfriend said you'd like this Richard." Vanessa smiled at him.

"My…_what?_"

The woman backed away slightly, Robin's glare was intense…

"Um…boyfriend?" She squeaked.

"Just go." The hero growled out, and Vanessa scurried away.

* * *

"You are infuriating, do you know that?" Robin ground out, once the waitress had left.

"You're missing all the desert." Wilson claimed, as half of it was gone, ignoring the teen's statement completely.

"I don't _want_ any pie! I _want_ you to go away." Robin snarled out, his temper flaring. "Are you a stalker or something? That's just creepy. I should call the police."

Wilson stuffed another piece of the pie into his mouth.

"Only a few pieces left, you know."

The hero felt like screaming. "Wow, _really? _Honestly? Are you brain dead!?"

"Of course not." The man smiled, and Robin felt his heart melt. The man had a gorgeous smile. He mentally shook his head. "Besides, there is nothing stopping you from leaving, if I am truly bothering you."

Robin took a deep breath or else he would literally exploded.

"Fine." The teen huffed, glaring at the man in front of him before slapping down a hundred dollar bill. He was about to leave, when he turned back around and picked up the rest of the desert, with a rather evil grin, before the plate was smashed into Wilson's face, the rest of the desert covering his entire face.

By now the entire restaurant was looking at them, some in shock, the others trying very hard not to laugh.

"There, you wanted the goddamned desert, have fun." Robin snarled out, turning around. "Now fuck off."

It probably wasn't the most adult thing to do, and he just knew the press would have a field day with it. But, it made the teen feel good, so what did it matter? Well, until Bruce got word of his hissy fit. Then he'd be in trouble. He could wait until after his vacation to answer his phone, right?

Right.

Besides, it was that assholes own fault anyways and no matter how hot you are, or if you have abs to die for that looked absolutely amazing in his dress shirt, you just didn't follow people around. It was just down-right creepy. He should be put on a leash…

…attached to a bed…and Rob--

"Fucking Christ."

"Something got your knickers in a twist, huh?" Dylan called from the Volvo, as he had just pulled up.

The hero just opened the door to the passenger's side, slamming the door as he hopped in.

"Drive!"

Dylan decided he valued his life a lot more than his curiosity.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins cheekily- Poor, poor Slade. Robin has such a temper.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this new story, I'm glad I picked this one to write.

So, reviewing the story, will make updates come faster, trust me. I've got the story already outlined, so I know, roughly, how it's going to progress. I'm also in a good mood to write, plus I'm on vacation for two weeks, so that gives me prime time to write.

But, yes, reviews equal faster updates. I'm also responding, as of last chapter, to each and everyone that reviews. Thought it would be nice -hugs-

Love,

Jayto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer**: I do **_**not**_** own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are **_**not**_** mine!**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Not much really to say, other than I like this chapter or at least, the way it turned out. Wynja and I were trading back and forth ideas, and I ended up re-writing this chappie a few times. But, I'm happy with the way that it turned out. I hope you do to.

**Chapter 3: **Jet Ski

* * *

Robin woke the next morning, feeling strangely at peace, considering the recent events. It probably had something to do with the comfy bed he was currently lying in. The teen couldn't help but snuggle into the pillows, deciding whether or not he wanted to stay in bed. The alarm clock that he had brought with him was sitting on the nightstand, the red lights flashing seven-thirty three. He was usually up at least an hour earlier, but he was on vacation, so why not?

In the end, the hero decided to get up. There were things to be done, after all. He had a few activities that he wanted to do, but there was nothing he wanted to try more, than Jet skiing. He'd never been taught, or naturally road one before, but the resort had instructors, they could teach him, he was sure of it.

But, first, he had to shower before calling room service to bring him breakfast.

* * *

Robin hurried down to the lobby, glaring at the elevator doors that just didn't seem to work fast enough. He had already called Dylan and asked him to meet downstairs at the front doors, as he naturally had no idea where to go. But, he'd read the brochure that had been in the room, Jet skiing was just down on South Beach, the ocean that was surrounding the resort.

"Richard!" Dylan grinned, pushing his blond locks out of his face, before looking at the front desk. "Hey Sam, enjoying your morning?"

The woman looked up at the two and blushed softly. "I'm bored out of my mind, it's never busy in the morning."

Dylan laughed. "Are we still on for later?"

Sam flushed a deep red, glancing at Robin who only grinned at her.

"I…yes, I am."

"Great." Dylan smiled at her and turned to the hero, a sudden question on his lips.

"Don't worry." The teen waved him off. "I won't intrude."

The blond smiled softly. "You sure are easy to get along with. A lot of people who come here are stuck up brats."

"Dylan!" Sam hissed.

The man laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, he is!" he turned to Robin. "Alright, let's get you set up for Jet skiing, I heard it was a lot of fun."

"Awesome, can't wait!"

* * *

It was around nine o'clock when they arrived at the small shack set up on the far right side of the beach, away from most of the tourists, as they didn't want to cause any distractions. It was rather warm outside, and Robin was suddenly glad that he was only wearing a white muscle shirt and black swim trunks.

Both parties stopped at the small shack, which had a few surf boards, scuba-diving equipment, fishing rods, snorkels, and many other things. The teen felt giddy, he was seriously excited about being able to ride the jet.

The man running the place was rather short and skinny, but he was built, that was for sure. He had tanned skin, soft facial features, blue eyes but black hair, that was covered in a straw-hat. The teen instantly liked him, he looked really laid back.

"Hey, Joey!" Dylan called out as they approached. The man looked up at them and couldn't help but smile.

"Di!" Joey grinned, jumping over a small wooden barricade that he had been sat behind, landing in front of them. "So good to see you."

"You too man." The blond smiled, both hugging each other like they were friends. "I've got Richard here, wants to learn to Jet ski."

"My latest _victim_."

"Victim?" Richard snorted, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, Richard here is cool, so don't worry, he won't give you a hard time." Dylan reassured, which seemed to make Joey ecstatic.

"Wonderful!" The raven-haired man giggled, before he suddenly looked quite upset. "Oh darn!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just rented out the last jet to someone, plus, I'm due to teach a yoga class in about ten minutes. I wouldn't be able to teach him until later this afternoon." Joey said.

Robin frowned in disappointment.

"What, really?" Dylan said, a little distraught.

"Yes, this totally blows."

"Agreed." Robin sighed, well, it looked like he would have to wait until later, and he had been so looking forward trying out the sport. "What time later?"

"Well, it would have--" Joey gasped so suddenly that the teen took a small step back as the raven-haired man grinned and made his way over to the water, where someone had just pulled up in a jet. The teen looked to were Joey had run off to and tensed.

No…fucking…_way_. There was no way that this was happening…

"Wilson, of _course_!" Joey said, very energetic, dragging said man who looked rather confused over to the others. "Wilson here is an amazing jet skier, he could teach you!"

"What?" Dylan questioned.

"I had Mr. Wilson here teach a few of my customers last year when he was here."

_Mr? _Robin mentally asked with a snarl. _I thought his name was Wilson…what the hell? And what does he mean, last year?_

Wilson glanced at each person, before his visible eye widened when it landed on the teen.

"It's up to him though." Joey finished, a rather happy look on his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wilson said with a frown, glancing at the hero who was glaring daggers at him. "Richard and I didn't get off to a good start. It's best if he learns to ride with someone else."

Robin didn't know what pissed him off more the fact that: Wilson had brushed him off, just like that. That the man looked like he wanted nothing to do with him or the fact that, he couldn't believe he wasn't going to get to jet ski. Life really was unfair sometimes.

"New start and all that." Joey said, dismissively, checking his watch. "Look, I gotta go, yoga class. Come by the shack later if you decided to wait, but you should know Wilson is an _excellent_ teacher."

Robin narrowed his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"See ya later, maybe." The raven-haired man said, jogging up the beach. "You coming Dylan?"

The blond looked like he would rather be anywhere but there, the look that Richard was giving this man was absolutely hatful. "Uh, yeah, see you later Richard."

"Hey…what?" Robin protested, but the two were already half-way across the beach.

The teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Great, now he was left alone with his glorified stalker. Wonderful.

* * *

Robin turned towards Wilson, only to find that he was behind the barricade and in the shack, putting some equipment away. The man completely ignored him, and the teen didn't know why that pissed him off so much.

"Wilson." The hero said, without the normal hiss.

The man looked up for a moment and smiled, pulling the life jacket he had been wearing off. Robin got a rather upfront view of Wilson's torso, as the lifejacket had been the only thing covering it. Other than that, he was only wearing a pair of black swim trunks. The hero flushed red.

_Just look at those abs…and that chest…and the hair trail leading down to his…_

"Good luck with the teachings." Wilson said, bringing him out of his thoughts. The man turned around and began to make his way towards the resort building.

"Wait…"

Robin had no idea where the word came from, well, it had apparently come from his mouth…but he hadn't meant to say anything…

"Hmm?" The man hummed turning around. Robin took a few steps towards him. The hero glanced at the Jet ski, sitting a little ways up on the beach, and back to Wilson.

Robin realized he had a big decision to make. He could, in all sense, wait until later to learn. But…he wanted to learn now. Besides, the teen felt a strange pull. This man was a mystery after all…but he also didn't want to give him any ideas. It wasn't a win-win situation, by all means, but Robin was a risk taker.

"I…" The teen stuttered, before composing himself, hoping the blush was gone from his features. "I would like you to teach me."

"Pardon?" The man asked, as if he had spoken another language. Wilson ran his hand through his hair, the muscle in his arms bulging, making the teen take a deep breath.

"I would …_would_ like you to teach me to Jet ski."

"No."

Robin blanked. "No?"

"As I said. Now, have yourself a good day."

"Wait, Wilson!" The teen said, grabbing on to the man's arm. He blushed again when he realized what he had done, and quickly dropped the arm and looked away.

"I have other things to attend to. Besides, I got the message loud and clear, believe me _boy_." Wilson said, his features littered with a frown.

The hero felt like he had been slapped.

"Now, you just wait one second." Robin suddenly growled out, causing the man to arch an eyebrow, he hated when people just brushed him off. "You _will _teach me."

"I will do _no_ such thing."

"_Why not_?" Robin almost screeched, before rolling his eyes. "Is this about last night?"

The man said nothing.

"It is, isn't it?" The teen said, narrowing his eyes. "You deserved that."

"Good day." The older of the two said, turning towards the resort again, intending to leave.

"Please?" Robin asked quietly, suddenly hating himself. This man was so infuriating.

Robin couldn't see the small smirk on the man's face, but if he had, you would definitely have been worried. No one should wear such an evil expression.

"What do I gain, in return?" Wilson said, turning around, arms crossed.

"I…" Robin blushed, his mind taking a rather dirty turn. "What…do you want?"

The man seemed to think about this for a moment. "An apology."

"A _what?"_

"Apology, you are familiar with the concept? Usually involves an expression of regret at having cause another trouble."

Robin blinked at the man, wondering why he seemed to be having Déjà vu. All of this seemed really familiar somehow.

"For what?" The teen said, ever the stubborn.

"For last night." Wilson grinned.

"Ha! I _was_ right!" The hero smirked, before turning serious again. "I already told you that you deserved it."

"I was merely conversing. It was in no way my fault you had a hissy fit."

The teen growled low in his throat. "I _wanted_ you to leave."

"Why the change all of a sudden? Thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"_I want to learn to Jet ski_!" Robin screeched, finally having enough. "Fine! You want an apology? I'm sorry that I threw pie in your face, even though you were being annoying as hell. There? Happy?"

"Quite."

* * *

Robin wished he could wipe that stupid smirk of that bastards face. But, they were currently treading through water at a high speed. The hero was gripping on to the mans waist like his life depended on it, which it might very well, considering Wilson was driving rather fast. He didn't want to fall off. It was the way the man's skin felt against his hands though, that had the teen barely listening to what his company was explaining. He just managed to understand most of what was being said…sorta…

The teen couldn't keep the blush off his face, however, for the current events and the ones that happened just moments before.

* * *

The hero had been given a lifejacket, that he quickly clipped on, and almost ran towards the jet ski. He was so excited to be learning how to do this, that he could almost overlook the fact that Wilson was the one who was teaching him. Besides, the man kept only to fact when explaining a few things.

"We'll take a test run first, and I'll explain the basics, hands-on experience is easier than dictation."

"Alright."

Wilson straddled the red Kawasaki Ultra 250X Jet ski, which actually looked rather new. He nodded his head for Robin to get on. The hero hesitated suddenly, thousands of things running through his head.

"Well?"

Robin sighed to himself, wondering how he always ended up in these types of situations.

There was a rather large hand reached out in front of him and the hero looked at it curiously.

"Come on, I won't bite. Much." Wilson grinned.

Robin snorted but blushed softly, grabbing the hand with his and hopped on the bike, wrapping his arms around the man's muscled waist.

His hand was still tingling when they took off the beach.

* * *

_God, what is wrong with me?_. Robin said, through clenched eyes as a bit of water was flying up and covering them. He couldn't help but notice the small torrents of water rolling off the man's back, however, when he opened his eyes. The blush was back again. _Fuck my life._

"…you only need to tilt the steering slightly in order to turn, pulling too hard will make the jet loose control and you might be thrown into the water." Wilson continued to explain, feeling the hero nod his head against his back.

"Think your ready to try yourself?"

"Yes." Robin breathed out.

* * *

"You're a quick learner." Wilson said with a grin, an hour later after Robin had taken the jet out by himself and had mastered it within a half-an hour.

"Yeah, I've been told that." The hero said with a sheepish grin himself. "Thank you. Joey was right, you're a great teacher."

"My pleasure." Wilson purred, leaning in a bit closer, causing Robin's breath to catch in his throat, another blush painted on his face. The hero felt a shudder run through his body when the man grabbed his chin and titled his head upwards. The teen's eyes widened slightly, gazing into Wilson's own grey orb, before travelling down to his lips…those supple…full…absolutely delicious looking…

"I must say, your face may permanently be red if this keeps up." Wilson mused out loud with a smirk, making Robin come out of his stupor, looking like a fish out of water. "Perhaps you should put on some sun block. You may burn." he continued.

"Sun block?" So, it wasn't his finest hour…you try thinking coherently when there was a shirtless hunk touching you.

"Yes, your face is rather red." Wilson grinned, letting go of his face. "Or, perhaps your just embarrassed."

Robin looked like he had been slapped again, until a vicious glare was replaced.

"_Embarrassed? _At what? I don't get embarrassed!" The hero growled.

Wilson just hummed and began walking back to the resort, the hero hot on his heels.

"You are so infuriating!" The teen snarled out, hands crossed over his chest, coming to walk next to the man.

Wilson refrained from commenting on the fact that if he was so infuriating, why was he following him? But, he didn't, only because the little rich boy was running a hand through his hair, which had him a little distracted.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins- Robin is a sexually starved horn dog. Good for Slade -winks-

Reviews make chapters come faster! Let me know what you think!

**If any of you **have any ideas that you would like me to write for drabbles, don't hesitate to give me a sentence or word prompt or a paragraph. That is usually how I get my drabble ideas, by someone saying something that makes a light bulb go off in my head.

Love,

Jayto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are _not_ mine!

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: -grins evilly- I loved this chapter, only because it amused me and got things rolling…and tiny tiny bit. I hope you all love it as much as I do.

Don't forget to check out my **Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles**, I just posted a new chapter called **Car Course**, that is set my in **Date-universe**. It's very smutty!

**Chapter 4: **Cranberries

* * *

Robin didn't know how, but they ended up at a small open bar at the opposite end of the beach, around a lot of tourists playing volley ball, swimming, sun-tanning, and partaking in other recreational things. The hero resisted the urge to face-plant the wooden make-shift table that had chairs in front of it. He really had a knack for getting into sticky situations.

_Sticky_--Robin's mind didn't have time to supply a potential dirty thought, because a very muscular man was asking him a question.

"What'll ya have?" The man smiled, in a not-so-friendly way, taking in the form of Robin, completely overlooking Wilson.

" You wouldn't happen to have any cranberry juice? I'm suddenly in the mood for some." Robin said, giving the man a leer. He didn't notice Wilson glare at him, or rather, the tender behind the counter. Apparently the man didn't notice either, because he grinned at him and took a few minutes to prepare his drink.

"Specially made." He said, returning with a large glass. Robin's eyes sparkled and he turned that look on the man before him, putting his hand under his chin and pushing himself up on his tippy toes.

"Oh god, thank you." He breathed out, eyes hooded. Robin could have sworn he heard the fabric of the man's shorts tighten.

"Your …very welcome." The tender mumbled.

Robin took a drink of the juice, moaning softly. "Mmm, it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." The man smirked, suddenly closer than should be legal.

"Well…" The hero was about to speak, when the glass was suddenly snatched from his hand. "Hey!"

Wilson had already drained half of the glass, before turning to him with a smirk. The tender looked completely confused, especially when Robin flushed bright red in anger.

"That was mine!"

"You mean _was_."

"Give it back!" Robin snarled out, forgetting all about the other man, and taking a few steps towards Wilson who looked very amused.

"No."

"Wilson!" The hero growled, standing right in front of the bastard with his drink, trying to reach for the juice.

"_Richard_." Wilson whispered, grasping the teen's hand in his own, to quell his attempts at getting the glass. The quick pull made Robin fall forward and his face was snuggled into the man's chest.

It had an effect, but probably one that Wilson hadn't meant. The hero gasped out, and took a step back. Inside he was freaking out. He had just touched the man's chest…his perfectly sculpted…absolutely breath-taking chest, that you could have given a Greek God a run for his money. The fact that it had been slightly damp with drops of sweat from the sun, which made the torso slippery, only added to Robin's distress. Especially when he felt certain parts of his lower anatomy twitch in interest.

By now, a few people on the beach, close enough to have heard their argument, were looking on in interest. The hero took a few deep breathes, before blazing blue eyes met a slightly curious and amused grey orb.

"You know what…" Robin spat, startling Wilson at how angry those eyes seemed. "Fuck you. Stay the hell away from me, you perverted, _sonofabitch_."

It's a good thing there were no children present, their mother's surely would have placed their hands over their heads.

* * *

Robin stormed towards the resort, not really knowing where he was going, he just didn't care, as long as he got somewhere far away. He swiftly took off his shirt, considering the sun was rather hot and the fabric was clinging to him in ways that made him even more cranky. He wrapped the flimsy muscle-shirt around his neck, in a make-shift towel and continued walking.

He didn't understand why he was so angry. Richard Grayson had always had stalkers, fans, paparazzi, and attention from the public, worse than what Wilson had been giving him as of late. So, why did this particular man annoy him so much? Why did this guy get under his skin? Even when Robin fought crime in Jump, the criminals were way crazier than Wilson. There were many villain's who had stalked him at one point. It wasn't anything new, just something that he dealt with daily. He'd grown used to it, as both Robin _and_ Richard.

Maybe Wilson bothered him so much because he reminded him of someone. A nagging thought in the back of his head kept trying to push itself forward, for what reason, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was to shed some light on the situation. Who knew? What the hero _did_ know, however, was that Wilson wasn't as bad as some of the other types of attention that he had received. Perhaps the man just _happened _to be on the same flight as he had, Joey _did_ say he'd been there before. It also could have just been a coincidence he'd been at the restaurant as well. Wilson might just like bugging people, or perhaps wanted the media attention?

But, there were other elements in the equation that lead Robin to think otherwise. The fact that Wilson had known about the soda and desert. The double meanings and suggestive undertones. It was as if Wilson was portraying two people at the same time, making it impossible to decipher his true intentions. Robin hated people like that. They could easily make him flustered one moment and angry the next. Only a few villain's back in Jump had been able to accomplish such a thing. Red X being one of them, his criminal activity and then his sexual barbs towards the hero. But, he'd always been easy to read…didn't really hide that he was interested in the famous Boy Wonder.

_Not like Slade_, Robin suddenly grumbled. _He was the worst. I never understood what side he was coming from…he was always a mystery._

Robin stopped stone still on the beach, having slowed his walking as he thought. He hadn't headed back to the resort as he planned, but rather the opposite end of the beach.

It hit the teen then. The reason why Wilson bothered him so much. The thought in the back of Robin's head breathed a sigh of relief as it finally broke free. Wilson reminded him of Slade. The man that seemed to haunt him every day of his life. Slade had screwed with his mind. Made the teen think things that he didn't understand, played those little games…and the teasing…suggestive undertones, that…Robin only thought he heard, but at the same time, could just imagine the victorious smirk on the bastard's face as he said them.

"Oh god…" Robin breathed out in distress.

"What did I say about sun-burns? If you stand there for much longer, you'll burn to death." Said a voice behind him. The hero twirled around and gaped.

"What the hell?" The hero screeched.

Wilson was standing there, a rather large smirk on his face, holding a bottle of sun-block in one hand, a full glass of cranberry juice in the other, and a beach towel under his left armpit.

"You're already starting to redden, any longer and you wouldn't be able to get out of bed." The man said matter-of-factly, throwing the lotion on the sand, passing the glass of juice to Robin, and unfolding the towel at their feet.

"I…wha…how?"

"I followed you." Wilson grinned, before motioning with his hand to the towel. "Now, sit down and allow me to apply some sun block, before you ruin your vacation."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Robin said, his mouth finally closing from shock. "Besides, there is no way I'm allowing you to touch me, I can do it my--"

The suddenly pause made Wilson's smirk crack and a curious look roll of his features.

"_How did you know I was on vacation_?"

Wilson cocked his head to the side before answering. "Educated guess, you don't look as if your on a business trip, besides, I don't think a man of your status would be on his honeymoon, hmm?"

"My what?" Robin growled, before plopping down on the towel and giving the man a glare. "How would you know? Are you stalking me? You have yet to answer that, _MR_. Wilson."

"Ah, the rich, how they think so highly of themselves." Wilson joked, before waving a hand dismissively when Robin was about to have a fit. "One would think, should such a thing occur, it would be in the tabloids. Besides, I have yet to see a spouse, and you're just a tad _too_ flirtatious to be married." the last part was said with narrowed eyes, as if the teen was being reprimanded.

Robin glared at the drink in his hand before taking a sip. Stupid Wilson and his stupid common sense…and stupid…things…

"You're still infuriating." Robin mumbled, taking another sip of the drink. He heard Wilson chuckle quietly, and tried to repress a shudder of pleasure. Why did someone so absolutely gorgeous, that just seemed to scream sex, be so annoying. It just didn't seem very fair to him.

Suddenly there was something cold against his skin and Robin gasped loudly and turned an accusing eye to the man who was currently kneading sun-block into his back shoulders.

"What are you _doing_?" The hero hissed.

"Applying sun-lotion." Wilson stated matter-of-factly, before grinning and throwing the shirt that was around the teen's neck on the sand. "Your not very bright are you?"

"That is such a ludicrous question, I'm not going to even deem it a reply." The hero huffed, before stifling a moan when the man moved down his back. "I can do that myself, you know."

"I know you might be _flexible_, but I _highly_ doubt you can reach your _entire _back." The man purred, putting more pressure on his application, causing Robin to release a gasp of pleasure, both at the implication of his words and the massage. "Besides, I _always _finish what I start."

That had Robin blushing for sometime.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Robin found himself face down on the towel, Wilson running his hands over his bare legs, the sun-block being spread around his left ankle.

"If I had known, all it took to have you purring like a cat would be a simple massage, perhaps I might have done it sooner." Wilson snorted to himself, his hands moving up the teen's calves on both legs at the same time. "Might improve your attitude as well."

"How about a foot in the face, how's that for attitude?" Robin muttered from his arms, that his head were placed in. He aimed a kicked at the man, even though he couldn't see it, and was surprised when he didn't hit anything solid, but rather, Wilson caught his foot. Something that greatly shocked the hero.

"Now now," the man purred, his hand moving up a little past the shorts. It was then Robin drew the line and turned over, feeling rather grateful that thinking of mad-mod in girls underwear had worked to relieve his erection he'd had a few moments before. He really didn't want to have to explain that to the big bastard in front of him. "I thought rich folk were supposed to be well-mannered and whatnot?"

"I must have missed that class." Robin glared, clearly telling the man he was pushing buttons. "Besides, talking about manners, this was all a ploy to cop-a-feel, wasn't it? You really _are _a pervert."

"I am no such thing. I was merely applying sun-lotion to all the necessary areas, to protect from exposure to the sun." Wilson grinned at him.

"You were grop--"

"_Richard_!"

* * *

A volley ball seemed to have come out of nowhere, hurling towards Robin sitting on the towel with Wilson next to him. He couldn't see the person who had called to him. The hero caught the ball in his hands as if it was nothing, and even received a quick shocked looked from Wilson before it was covered up.

"Hey man, so sorry about that!" Dylan said, rushing up towards them. "I'm on my lunch break and me and some of the staff decided to play some volley ball. We didn't think anyone would be this far out, and Chad here just volleyed the ball over."

Robin stood up to be greeted with Dylan and three other people. One he recognized as the tender from the bar only half-an hour ago that had served him the drink, he'd been the one Dylan had called Chad. The other two were just catching up, one had an unnatural shade of red hair, and the other had shoulder-length black hair. All four of them were shirtless, only wearing a combination of red or blue swim shorts.

"So'kay. No harm." Robin mumbled. Wilson stood up as well, his eye moving over the much smaller-than-him, men that had just arrived, apparently sizing them up. Chad seemed excited that the teen was there.

"Why doesn't he join us?" Chad grinned at Dylan, who looked like that was the best idea ever.

"Yeah, why not?" Dylan grinned, but frowned. "But, then it wouldn't be even teams."

"Wilson can join." Robin said suddenly and looked like he wanted to take the words back. He felt like slapping himself, especially when the man accepted.

"Sweet!" Dylan cheered, motioning down the beach a little ways. "There is a net down there that the resort let's the staff use. It's away from the tourists, so we don't disrupt."

* * *

True to his word, there was a volley net set up a little ways past the small shack that Joey ran. The group made their way down and stopped, Wilson unloaded the empty glass, towel and sun-block, while the other's placed the two spare volleyballs by the items and all six made there way towards the net.

"So, teams then…" Dylan mused out loud. "How about Richard, Chad, and I, verses Ryan, Mitch, and Wilson? Sound good?"

Robin mentally took in the names of the red-head (Ryan) and the longed-haired man (Mitch), before nodded his head. Both teams got into position, Dylan served first, and the game was off.

* * *

It wasn't that Robin wanted to show off. But, his competitive side had been released and he was determined that he wouldn't allow any ball to fall out-of-bounds on his team. The members on the team opposite him didn't look that threatening, and Ryan had even mentioned in passing that he wasn't very good at the game.

So, it should have been an easy win.

* * *

Ten minutes into the game, Dylan, Chad, Mitch, and Ryan had called it quits and left to watch from the sidelines...it was safer, they all thought. The game had turned almost deathly. Wilson and Richard were using moves they could only dream of doing, but it was clear that neither of them were about to give up.

Robin served up after Wilson had scored a point. The score was 12/12 after half-an hour, and the game was first to fifteen and the other occupants of the place were enthralled at the battle.

The ball soared over the net and Wilson one-hand butted it over, Robin moved backwards and hit it sideways, sending it over again. This continued for a few minutes, until the white-haired man decided to play tricky and hit the ball so that it looked as if it was going right, but in reality was shifting left. The hero wasn't fooled though, and ran left, hitting the ball into the air, before spiking it over the net, smirking in satisfaction as it hit the ground a hairsbreadth away from Wilson's hand.

"Not too shabby." The man grinned, awaiting the serve from the teen. Robin huffed and served the ball over, as Wilson volleyed it over the net once again.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of the hero's head. The way the man moved…he wasn't some common folk, that was for sure. He must have taken some type of fighter classes. Especially when Robin spiked another ball over the net, and Wilson dived to catch it, butting it over the net, and then pushing up from the ground with one hand, all in a matter of seconds. The hero was so shocked that the ball landed behind him, scoring the grinning bastard in front of him, a point. Why in the hell did all of this look familiar…the way Wilson moved, jumped, even the way he _grunted_…somehow…

"You technique could use some work." Wilson spoke out, while the hero was busy retrieving the ball. "Try not using so much force in your hits when you spike them over, they might get farther."

_Is he lecturing me? _Robin growled, throwing the ball over to the man, as it was his turn to serve.

"Quit with the talking, and get to the serving, so I can kick your ass and leave." Robin huffed angrily.

"Care to make it interesting?" Wilson said suddenly, the ball still in his hands.

"What?"

"If you are so sure that you are going to win, how about a little bet?" The man grinned.

Robin seethed on the inside, his competitive side snarling in anger at the man who dared to goad him. He couldn't back down now. He had wanted to wipe that infuriating smirk off the man's face for a few days now, wasn't this the perfect time to do so?

"Absolutely." The hero hissed. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win…" Wilson smirked, causing Robin to bristle as if he were a cat. "You will accompany me for dinner every night for the rest of your stay, at any place of my choosing."

The hero blinked slightly, before narrowing his eyes. "Why would I do that, so you can annoy me even more?"

"I thought you were going to win?" Wilson shot back, causing Robin to snarl in rage.

"Fine! But, if I win, you are to butt out of my life, never speak, talk, look, or even breath, near or to me, again!"

"Deal." Wilson said, coming over to the net, his hand extending under it, in a hand shake. Robin moved forward to shake it.

"Deal."

* * *

Dylan and the other's were ignored it seemed, because now Wilson and Robin were concentrating even more. There was definitely something up between those two.

The score was now 14/14, the next point would win. But, the ball had been bouncing back and forth now for almost ten minutes, without either of the opponents letting it hit the ground once. Robin even threw in a few of his own moves here and there that he would probably kick himself for doing later, as it might have blow his cover.

The ball was hit over the net towards Wilson, and the hero narrowed his eyes, watching for the next spike, but was suddenly struck by the sudden sight of sweat falling off the man in torrents. The way his shaggy hair fell over his forehead, face contorted in a mixture of concentration and exhilaration, muscles bulging in definition upon impact with the ball, which came hurling over the net.

Wilson's head turning to look at him, as if in slow motion, a glorious smile pasted on his features, mouth open to show perfect teeth, grey eye sparkling with enjoyment…

The sight of the man made Robin unbelievable har--

_POW!_

* * *

The ball, small in size, but heavy in all respects, landed, uncaringly, painfully, and perfectly, smack dab in the middle of Robin's face, right where his nose was placed, and fell to his feet before him.

The laughter from the four occupants on the sidelines killed any dignity that he might have left…

He had been defeated.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahah! I had to get Robin back for pie-facing poor Slade. It just…kind of hurt a bit more than the pie. Yeah, I know I'm mean to poor little Robin, but don't worry, this is a good thing…well, for _US_ anyways…not necessarily for our little bird.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write.

Just remember, reviews make the chapters come faster! Plus, let's me know what you think, so drop me a line.

Love,

Jayto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I do **_**not**_** own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are **_**not**_** mine!**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Well, this chapter is a bit longer, 14 pages to be exact. I actually had something different planned for this chapter entirely, but I'm going to have to move that to the next chapter. You know how it is, when a character wants something, they get it. Especially Slade, that bastard.

I just want to let everyone know, I cannot reply to your reviews, unless you are logged in.

**Chapter 5: **Hazelnut Coffee

* * *

Robin stood in front of the mirror in his rented hotel bathroom, a black cloth against his nose, glaring daggers at his reflection. Thank god the volley ball hadn't broken anything, but had only given him a rather bad nose bleed. He didn't even think there would be any bruising. That didn't make him feel any better, however.

Shortly after he'd been hit, he had been quickly taken to the resort and ushered up to his room. Dylan had insisted that someone come to help him, but Robin really wanted to be alone. The hero didn't even know where Wilson had run off to, he'd been in too much of a rush to clean up.

He was suddenly in a really bad mood. Plus, the accident had given him a massive headache that only seemed to make him crankier.

It took ten more minutes for the bleeding to stop and a few more when he took a clean wash cloth to cleanse his face of the dirt and dried blood. He threw the cloth into a basket that was designated as 'dirty clothing' that he assumed the staff picked up daily to be cleaned. Either way, he didn't care.

Robin sighed and flopped down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_A whole lot of something, that's for sure. _Robin's mind supplied him kindly. Robin really wanted to stab that part of his brain, it had nothing useful to add.

It was bad enough that he had lost the game. But, now he had to…go out to dinner with that _man. _

_Maybe you shouldn't have been checking him out and focusing on the game instead. _His other mind grinned evilly.

Robin shut that part of his brain off, not wanting to deal with it. He wasn't all that thrilled about loosing the game. He had lost focus, and he prided himself, at least when he was Robin, on being able to shut out his feelings and concentrate. Not like today, or rather, recently for that matter. The hero felt he'd been making go-go eyes at Wilson since he'd met him. It had to stop, it was inappropriate.

The man was probably twice his age too. But, Robin had never really been bothered by such things anyways.

_What am I saying? It's not like I want to date him or anything, that's ridiculous._

The teen sighed again and turned over, laying his hand under the pillow and closing his eyes. Robin had wanted a vacation, and although he was enjoying himself, he could have done without the added stress that Wilson caused him.

_Why would he want to have dinner with you, if he wasn't interested? _Robin's subconscious supplied with a purr, rather delighted that the hero was listening to it again.

The teen's eyes widened at the thought. Maybe Wilson _was_ interested in him! It would explain a few things…

_Besides_, Robin thought sleepily as he yawned, now realizing that he was really tired. _The bastard is starting to grow on me. _

He fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin was awoken to his cell phone ringing. The hero didn't even think twice about answering the cell, he was still half asleep.

"…'ello?"

"Richard," said a stern voice on the other end. Robin was suddenly very much awake and mentally slapping himself in the head. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Hi Bruce." The teen replied, sitting up in bed. "What a nice surprise, I haven't heard from you in ages, how have you been?"

"I know what your doing, and it's not going to work, Richard." Bruce said over the phone, in a tone that Robin knew was accompanied by a frown.

Robin just sighed, awaiting the lecture that he knew was going to come. Same old Bruce. Didn't matter if he'd been harassed. He'd still be reprimanded for it, just like a child.

"The press are having a field day, I trust you've seen the papers?"

"I haven't seen them Bruce, been too busy."

"I can see that." Bruce said in his reprimanding tone. "I am very disappointed. Not only have you embarrassed yourself, but you've also embarrassed me."

Robin gaped and held the phone away from his head.

"_Excuse me_?" The hero said. "I don't think you have any right to say that Bruce. Besides, you haven't even asked for my side of the story!" he added with a growl.

"I'm sure it was something childish, as per usual." Bruce sighed. "Your lucky that man isn't going to press charges. Richard, when we agreed to you leaving and being on your own, there were rules and…"

"When we _agreed_?" Robin hissed out, his anger surfacing. "I left! We agreed to nothing! Maybe if you stepped away from your busy schedules and crime fighting long enough, you might have known that!"

"Richard…"

"No, Bruce, your right, what I did _was _childish. Apparently just like everything else I do. But, god be it for me to think that defending myself against being stalked and harassed is a bad thing! I thought you might give a damn about your so-called son! Not that your much of a father-figure!" Robin was more hurt than he was angry, he realized. Especially when he felt tears fall down his cheeks. Things had never really been resolved between him and Bruce. The man only seemed to call him over the years to reprimand him, not even wishing him happy birthdays or Merry Christmas. Alfred always had, and he loved him for it, but it had never been the same.

"You were being harassed?" Bruce asked quietly, completely ignoring his other statements, like he usually did.

"Yes I was." Robin said weakly, wiping some of the tears from his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an embarrassment to you. I was just having a bad day. I should be more careful."

"I've already done damage control." Bruce said, and Robin could hear a few buttons clicking and realized that the man was down in the cave by his computer.

_Typical._

"What is the name of this man who has been harassing you?" Bruce continued.

Robin just shook his head, wondering why he bothered trying to get anything past the man. He had learned long ago to just go with it. Tears hadn't worked then and they surely wouldn't work now, they never had.

"His name is Wilson." Robin breathed out, trying to calm himself from bursting into tears again, he was strong, he'd always gotten through this. "_Mr. _Wilson, apparently."

"Description? The man isn't exactly visible threw the pie in the paper."

"White hair, looks about thirty-five, lost his eye, I'm assuming since he is wearing an eye patch over his right eye."

"I'll run a check on him, find out who he is, criminal record and whatnot, see how much of a threat he might be. I can't have another incident like this, even if _it may _have not been entirely your fault." Bruce said quietly.

"Thanks." Robin said sombrely. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, I'll call you later on tomorrow." Bruce said, softening his voice a bit. "And Richard?"

"Yeah?" Robin whispered out.

"You were never an embarrassment. I'm just going threw some things right now, once they are resolved, you'll come up, we'll talk, sound good?"

"Sure." The teen said a few stray tears fluttering out over his eyelids, it was an empty promise, they'd been doing that dance for years. He never meant it. "Bye Bruce."

"Goodbye."

* * *

He replaced the phone on the bed-side table and got out of bed, intending to wash his face. He probably looked like a wreck.

Unfortunately, the door to his room was being knocked on, very persistently, and he went to answer it, rather startled when Wilson strolled in.

* * *

"Dylan said this was your room, I thought I might check up on you, consider---Have you been crying?" Wilson said, walking in caring a small bag and a tray with two coffees on it. Once he caught sight of the boy he frowned in confusion as he looked the teen up and down. His cheeks were stained.

"No." Robin said, but his shoulder sagged slightly and he looked away.

"My my, I didn't realize that you were so sensitive. The ball merely slipped, I promise." Wilson joked, causing Robin to grin slightly.

"It wasn't the ball you idiot!" The teen glared, but there wasn't any real conviction in it.

"So, why the tears, then?" Wilson asked, closing the door and placing the bag on the bed, the tray still in his hands. "Don't tell me that the hotel staff ran out of hair gel, oh the horror, woe is the rich."

"You know I hate you, right?" Robin said, but couldn't help but grin. "Is one of those for me?" the teen said, eyeing the coffee's.

"It might be, I'm not too sure yet." Wilson grinned. "Depends on whether or not I get an explanation."

Robin sighed softly, before sitting down on the bed. The mouth-watering scent of Hazelnut coffee suddenly hit his nose, and he couldn't help but drool.

_Yes, because that's the only reason your drooling. _

The annoying voice in his head was hushed.

"My mentor and I had an argument, that's all." The hero said, and smiled happily when he was given one of the cups. He took a big gulp, glad that it wasn't too hot, but the perfect temperature. Hazelnut was his favou…

"Hazelnut is my favourite." Robin said almost to himself.

"I know what your thinking, but you are incorrect, I happen to like that type of brand myself. Merely a guess." Wilson defended himself, joining the teen on the bed, but he couldn't help but grin slightly.

"I think I've given up trying to get rid of you." Robin admitted, taking a large gulp of his coffee, moaning softly as he did. Wilson refrained from replying because he was rather entranced with the sounds the hero was making while he drank.

"You like me." The teen said, swirling the liquid in the Styrofoam cup. Glancing back over at him.

"I do?" Wilson said, finally taking a sip of his own beverage. There was a small quirk to his lips though, meaning that he was amused.

"Yes, you do or you just like bugging people. Maybe you get bored easily?" Robin said with a smirk. "That tends to happen when you get old, so I suppose I can't fault you for it." he added with a snicker.

Wilson snorted and continued his coffee. There was silence for a while, before the man spoke once again.

"You might be right."

"What?" Robin said rather innocently, finishing off his coffee. "About you being old?"

Wilson grinned. "The first part."

The teen blushed softly and looked away. "Oh, that you like me."

"Maybe, I have yet to figure such a thing out."

"Your mind going, old man?"

Wilson glared at the hero.

"Is that why you've been studying abroad all these years?" The man asked suddenly, looking directly into his eyes.

"Huh?" Robin asked, before understanding. "Oh, you mean my studies? Bruce and I have never gotten a long, I thought it was time to go solo, you know…for my studies." he added quickly. Only half of that was true. Robin had wanted to go solo, but as a crime-fighter, not a student. But, he didn't think the man in front of him would react rather well should he find out he was Robin of the Teen Titan's. Or maybe he _would…_

"He's a busy man or so I've heard." Wilson said.

"Never had time to deal with me. I never understood why he took me in. I probably would have been better off." Robin said quietly, trying to stop a few tears from leaking down his cheeks.

"That's right, you were an orphan." Wilson mused. "Parents died in a circus accident."

The hero sighed softly, shaking his head, moving up so he was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I don't even want to know how you know that."

"Richard." The man said, leaning over the teen, and Robin felt like he would have a nose bleed. He was touching the man, breathing over his neck. Wilson grabbed the bag that he had placed on the bed on the other side of the hero, and brought it towards him, his soft hair tickling Robin's face. "Bruce Wayne is an icon, anything and everything that has to do with him is public knowledge. Five years ago, there was hundreds of coverage on Bruce's adoption of you. Although, it is rather strange that you have managed to stay out of the public eye for the three years you have been studying school. Where did you say you've been studying, again?"

Robin blanked for a moment. "In England. It's just luck that I've stayed out of sight all this time. I was never much interested in the media, so I did what ever I could to avoid it."

"Well, until recently. It seems your everywhere in the papers now-a-days." Wilson said, opening the bag. "Here, I bought you some sun-lotion. You have extremely pale skin."

"I haven't even seen the papers." Robin shrugged. "I've been meaning to get some of that." he added a bit sheepishly.

Wilson snorted. "The young are so irresponsible."

"You sound like a nagging old timer." Robin snickered. "In my day, we never had television, we used to be responsible, helping out on the farms." he added in a mock tone.

The man couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Be careful, I'm old enough to spank you, bad little boy."

The teen blushed hard, quickly getting up from the bed and grabbing both of their empty cups, to dispose of them in the trash can. He also picked up the sun-block that was placed on his nightstand and put it in the bathroom.

"So, where are we going tonight?" The hero asked when he came back into the room.

"I'm taking you to a deserted part of the resort, to have my way with you." Wilson said seriously.

Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the man, before bursting out laughing.

Wilson couldn't help but chuckle out. The sound was deep and masculine. It caused tiny shivers to run down the Titan's spine. The tone sounded so familiar to him. It was on the tip of his tongue. But, he couldn't for the life of him figure out where he had heard it before.

"I'm rich, not gullible." Robin said, then added smugly. "You haven't spent all this time trying to gain my attention just to do away with me."

Wilson snorted. "Smart ass."

"Why thank you!"

The teen grinned widely, his mind running a mile-a-minute. It was incredibly easy to get along with the man when he wasn't acting like a dickhead, and Robin wasn't in a bad mood.

"Thank you for making me feel better." Robin said softly.

Wilson stood up, walked over the teen and grabbed his chin swiftly, both of them making eye contact.

"Don't thank me just yet." The man said a bit huskily, a tone that had the teen in taking a breath of air. Robin's intake of air caught in his throat as Wilson pressed his lips to his left cheek. The action caused the hero to go wide-eyes, his mind having a small panic attack, but his heart beating rapidly.

The lips were removed, and Robin took in some much needed air. Wilson moved towards the door, opened the knob, looking back at the flushed and out-of-breath hero, a smirk on his face.

"The blush on your face is very endearing. Perhaps I was wrong about the sun-lotion."

Then he was gone.

* * *

It took Robin an hour-and a half that night to decide what to wear for his little outing. The afternoon had passed in a blur, partly due to the hero trying to calm his raging heart _and_ hormones. He had gotten something for a late lunch, and went for a swim in the pool until a staff member had approached him with a message, telling him he was to meet Wilson at the front lobby around five o'clock pm.

It was then that Robin had really started to panic. Mainly because he was so unsure about what all of this was, but also because he had no idea why he wanted to impress the man. He'd changed his outfit five times already, and things just didn't seem to be going his way that night.

So, it was no surprise that he was a nervous wreck by the time he had arrived at the lobby. He'd finally decided on a casual outfit, as wearing much of anything in this weather, would probably cause a stroke.

He mentally slapped himself as he approached Wilson who looked absolutely stunning in his outfit. There was no reason to be nervous! Nervous was not a word in either Richard or Robin's vocabulary.

"Richard." Wilson purred, turning to greet him, a rather large grin on his features.

Somehow, Robin felt a whole lot better.

"Wilson." The teen smiled softly, and thought he heard a few people at the desk behind him giggling.

"Ready to go? I've got a car parked outside." The man asked.

"Yes. Better believe I'm ready."

They made their way out of the lobby and down a few steps towards a parked silver Toyota FT-HS Hybrid. Robin was rather impressed with the car, but nothing beat a motorcycle.

"Glad to hear your so eager to spend the evening with me." Wilson said suggestively, causing Robin to blush softly, while entering the car.

"Who said anything about _you_?" The teen grinned. "I'm just really in the mood for a nice steak, on you, of course."

"Smart ass." Wilson said, just shaking his head.

"Why thank you!"

* * *

It turned out, the man was taking him to a restaurant called Joe Allen's, that was about three miles from the resort. It wasn't the most romantic type of restaurant, a little Western looking, with plain wooden chairs and tables. Records and awards littering the brick walls, adding a splash of color to the place. The place was quaint and small, but Robin didn't think he loved a restaurant more. It was perfect.

"I know this place might not be up to par with your spoilt little tastes. But, the food here is delicious, and nothing is frozen, so it's fresh." Wilson explained when they were seated at a table, and began browsing through the menus.

Robin snorted. "I think it's magnificent. I was never into the flashy stuff, that was more Bruce's cup of tea."

"Lovely." The man chuckled. "Here I thought I would be in trouble for not buying you flowers."

"Flowers?" Robin snickered. "Well, maybe not for those, but you should have pulled the seat out for me, was very rude of you." he said with a grin.

"My mistake, I'll remember to pull the chair out from under you next time."

"Oh you are so mean!" The hero laughed. "Be careful, I might just throw another pie in your face."

Wilson snorted, taking a sip of the water that was brought out for them.

"As long as you lick it off of me."

Robin had a hard time trying to keep his face from exploding.

* * *

The night turned out rather well. The hero would admit that he had enjoyed the evening, and felt much better than he had that morning. He'd even had a few glasses of wine, almost trusting that the man would make sure he didn't get out of hand.

Wilson wasn't that bad of a guy, a little hard around the edges, but he made up for it with his quick wit. He found that intellectually, he was really smart, and his personality wasn't that bad either. Wilson had some really great ideas. But, something that Robin really liked about him, if he would allow himself to admit to liking him, was his over all demeanour, the way he was honest, but blunt at the same time. He told it like it was, but with a teasing undertone. His face was hard, but his eye told everything like it was. His eye, which he found out, had been lost in an accident when he was younger.

The teen felt the man deserved at least one more chance. Especially when after dinner, the bastard made a show of opening his side of the door to the car. Cunning actions like that, were something Robin, secretly, admired. Even though he punched the man in the shoulder and slammed the door in his face. There was a hint of a smile on his features.

* * *

It was around seven-thirty when they returned to the hotel. Robin was exhausted by that point, as they both entered the elevator, and Wilson pushed the button to his floor. The hero leaned against the man on the way up the few floors, yawning every once-in-a-while.

"I'm am aware that you are tired, but you are not light and I fear I will have to let you fall to the floor, should you keep that up." Wilson said, but his grin said that he was joking.

"Oh shut up, I only weight 120 pounds, I'm not that heavy." Robin said, sticking his tongue out. "I'm sure you could bench press like five-hundred pounds, especially with those muscles." he said the last part in a mumble, a small blush on his face.

"Well, not quite five-hundred." Wilson smirked. "Maybe I should try and bench press you, it would be quite interesting to have you _over me_."

Robin muttered something about suggestive perverts, when the door to the elevator chimed. The teen staggered towards his door, and unlocked it with his card-key. He turned towards Wilson, before he suddenly had a dirty thought.

_Maybe he'll ask to come in…and then you _know_ where that is heading…you'll get that chance to be _over him_, after all._

The hero mentally growled at the thought, but a he couldn't help but blush harder when he realized it wasn't just the dirty part of his mind who had thought that.

_I'm so fucked up._

"I think you should head to bed before you pass out, although it _is_ rather early." Wilson said, breaking his from his not-so-innocent thoughts.

"That sounds like a good idea." Robin said, standing in the doorway.

"Have a good night, Richard." Wilson said, bending down to kiss his cheek. Then he pulled away, or tried to, because the hero used his quick reflexes to grab the man's neck and bring him down for a kiss on the lips.

* * *

He had only meant it to be a small kiss. He didn't realize that he'd done it until it was too late, but it wasn't an unwelcome thought. Maybe it had something to do with the alcohol he'd had at dinner, but he didn't _feel_ drunk, only a little tipsy, and hormonal. _Very_ hormonal.

Robin felt flustered pushed up against the wall in his room, the man's hand under his shirt, tongue invading and dominating his mouth in the most delicious way. He couldn't help but moan out loud. But, there were limits, ones that he had crossed before (he'd had a few one-night stands), however, he didn't want this to be one of those.

He didn't want Wilson to be just one of _those_ guys and occasionally girls, that he _associated_ with, something that he had always regretted.

"Stop!" Robin breathed out, softly pushing the man away. "I…I can't."

"I understand." Wilson said huskily. The hero resisted the urge to purr in satisfaction at finally having the man feel as flustered as he always did. "Too soon."

"I just met you." Robin said.

"Perhaps." Wilson said, which the teen didn't really understand what it meant, but decided not to dwell on it. He was too tired.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Wilson said, moving away and towards the door.

Robin moved after him, smirking up at him. "Ah ah, Mr. Wilson, the bet was only dinner, nothing was said about breakfast."

The door shut in his face after that.

Both parties stood on opposite sides of the door, smirks on their faces, before they said at the same time.

"Smart ass."

"Bastard."

* * *

**A/N: **-GRINS-

So, who all hates Bruce right now? I know, I know, he wasn't as supportive…or friendly as he is in a lot of fics, and I didn't meant to write him like that, he just…kind of took over. I tried to re-write it a few times, but it always came out somewhat the same.

But, yesh, a little bit of action. We're coming along quite nicely. I hope you are all loving this, although I know you are! ALSO I do not advertise the use of alcohol, sure a little bit is alright, but drinking rots your brain! IT'S BAD!

Remember, reviews make the chapters come faster!

Love,

Jayto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I do **_**not**_** own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are **_**not**_** mine!**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Well, this chapter was done yesterday, but the site wouldn't allow me to update, but I kept trying and it's apparently working now, so that is good. -snickers evilly- I'm sure your all going to love this chapter though, just as much as I have loved writing it. We're finally getting somewhere! I've already started next chapter, so hopefully it'll only be a few days before it is finished. Thank you all to the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 6: **Lounging by the Pool

* * *

Robin felt rather grateful for the hotel's room service, the next day, as he was too lazy to get out of bed and go out for something to eat. Besides, this was a sure way that Wilson wouldn't be able to have breakfast with him. He couldn't be too easy now, could he?

_When the hell did I start thinking like that? _Robin said with a glare at the eggs and bacon on his plate.

_Maybe when you kissed him? _His evil mind grinned.

Robin only stabbed at the eggs and roughly pushed them into his mouth, ignoring his perverted mind. The hero couldn't help it though, he was a natural flirt. At least Richard was…Robin really didn't have time…sure he liked to flirt with Speedy of Titan's East, and sometimes Red X, but otherwise, he hadn't the time for fun and games.

But, Wilson just seemed to ooze sex. It was hard not to think like that around him. Although, there were other aspects that Robin felt attracted to.

_Oh, so your attracted to him now, hmm?_

The bacon was the next victim of the stabbing fork.

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe you are what?"

* * *

Robin gaped at the figure who was standing in his now, opened, door.

"How'd you get in here?" He all but screeched, but there was no hatred present, only curiosity.

"I picked the lock." Wilson said airily, as if people did that every day.

The hero spluttered and jumped out of bed. "But, it's a key card lock!"

"Those are easiest." The man grinned, shutting the door, holding another tray of coffee's and a small paper bag. "Nice boxers." he said with a leer.

Robin gasped and quickly jumped back into bed, finally remembering that he had nothing on but his shorts, and they were rather tight. He quickly grabbed the sheet and buried under it, trying to keep the blush off his face. He wasn't succeeding.

The man made his way over to the bed, placed the items on the nightstand, and then went to the washroom.

The hero mulled over his own thoughts. It was…weird that the man had picked his room lock. How'd he even know how? It was a rather creepy thought, actually. Maybe this man _was_ a criminal…_or_ a professional stalker. How the hell do you even become a professional stalker anyways? Now he was just thinking crazy. God damned man!

* * *

"I see you've taken the liberty of helping yourself." Wilson grinned as he exited the washroom, to find Robin sipping on the coffee and munching on a cinnamon roll.

"'s soooo 'ood." The hero said with a mouth full of the treat. He swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "You better take the other one, you might just find it missing."

The man chuckled but began eating, sitting on the bed next to Robin. The teen yawned to himself, but surprisingly didn't feel that tired. He'd slept all night. A blush rushed to his face when he thought about the events leading up to when he had finally gotten to bed.

"Hey!" Robin said suspiciously, eyeing the man who was drinking his coffee. "I thought I said no breakfast."

"Oh, you remember that?" Wilson asked.

"Of course I remember that!" Robin huffed.

"I see, then I'm sure you remember what else happened last night, as well." Wilson purred, suddenly very close. The teen flush a deep red. How could he have forgotten?

"I …well…"

The man smirked and set his coffee down, having already plucked the other cup from the teen's hand, before pushing Robin down on to the bed, the sheet riding rather low on his hip. Wilson leered down at the hero, who was doing a rather good impression of a fish at the moment. The man growled low in his throat, straddling the teen's thigh, his hands running along Robin's sides,

"Wh…what are…"

"Shhhh."

The hero's neck was thoroughly explored, teased, and sucked on by the man's mouth. Robin was reduced to a moaning puddle of goo, as the sensations ran throughout his entire body.

Wilson growled again, loving the feel of the lithe, writhing form underneath him.

They were kissing, rather roughly, pulses of pleasure pumping through each of their bodies from the contact. Wilson ran his hands up the teen's sides, grazing over a rather hard nipple.

This caused a whole new reaction from the hero. He arched up hotly, gasping out for breath, eyes squeezed shut, mouth formed into an 'o' shape as Wilson's name burst from his lips.

The man pinched harder, covering the teen's body completely.

_What are you doing? _Robin's sensible mind screamed at him. Apparently that part of his brain was being ignored.

Wilson nipped down his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh…oh god!" Robin gasped out harshly, bucking upwards. The man hissed as their groins touched, both of them rock hard.

It was then that the hero realized what was happening.

"Wa…wait…stop!" He didn't think a sentence could be so hard to say.

* * *

They were sitting up in the bed again, Robin's face was determined that it was going to stay red for the rest of the day. Wilson only wore a rather smug grin, that the teen felt he should punch off his face.

"Stop trying to molest me!" The teen growled out, jumping out of bed, and grabbing a white T-shirt from his dresser, putting it on.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you, although you were rather loud." Wilson smirked. "Perhaps we shouldn't alert the staff members though, wouldn't want them to walk in on a, _delicate_ situation." he added with a evil smirk.

Robin was determined to punch the man in the face. Right after he washed his own features of the dark blush. He would just have to be happy with kicking the man out of his room.

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning by the time Robin finally left the room, heading downstairs to see Sam. Today he had decided to try out one of the numerous golf courses that were around the resort, only a few miles off. He just didn't know how to go about doing that.

"Sam!" Robin grinned, batting his eye lashes at her. The woman turned her attention to him and smiled brightly.

"Mr. Grayson." Sam blushed softly. "What can I do for you."

"Just call me Richard." The teen laughed. "I wanted to golf today, but I have no idea how. Is there a person who might teach me, instructors at the course?"

"Well, they have instructors, but it's rather popular out here, especially for tourists." Sam mused, chewing on a bottom, thinking. "Although, I'm sure if I called ahead, they would set everything up. You are Richard Grayson, after all."

Robin was suddenly rather grateful for being famous, at times like this when he actually wanted to get his way, it really came in handy.

"That sounds wonderful, I would also like to rent a car as well, any ideas on that?"

"Yes, we have a few rental cars available here, so don't worry about that Richard." Sam giggled. "I'll call ahead and get everything set up for you, it'll just be a few minutes. Did you have everything together? If not, you are welcome to go upstairs and get anything you might need."

"Thanks so much!" Robin trilled happily, and the woman blushed again.

* * *

It was kind of nice to have someone else feel as flustered as he was feeling. His earlier activities still weighing heavily on his mind. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was Wilson affecting him so? He couldn't control his emotions or feelings around the man. It was starting to grate on his nerves, especially since the man seemed to enjoy taking advantage of such a fact.

He was so confused. He should be the one flustering people, turning their minds to goo, making them feel as if they would melt from a simple look and touch. It just wasn't fair at all. Wilson had such a strong effect on him.

_You can't say that you don't like it though_, Robin's mind mused with a grin.

Unfortunately…Robin had to agree. It was thrilling, to say in the least.

_God, I'm starting to like the god-forsaken bastard, someone has to help me._

* * *

The teen packed a few things in a small duffle bag, bottled water, a few snacks, towel, and the sun-lotion that Wilson had brought over earlier. He couldn't help the blush that ran over his features as he placed it in the bag, however.

As he made his way back downstairs, Sam was waiting for him, grinning when he approached.

"Everything is in order, someone will meet you as soon as you arrive." The receptionist smiled brightly, before handing the hero a pair of keys. "We've got the Jeep ready."

"A Jeep? I haven't driven one of those in forever, I used to love them as a kid." Robin smiled at her, taking the keys. She only laughed and waved him off, biding him a good afternoon.

* * *

The teen kind of wished that the drive to the course was longer, because he really would have loved to have driven the Jeep a bit more. But, like always, all good things must come to an end. Besides, if he wanted to, he could take the Jeep out again, later on.

There was a rather chubby man waiting for him at the entrance, his eyes hidden by sunglasses, and a baseball cap, with the golf course logo on it, on his head. He parked the Jeep and made his way over, excited beyond belief.

"Mr. Grayson! A pleasure to finally meet you!" The man chuckled. "My name is Teddy, Ted for short. Sammie called and told us you wanted to learn how to golf, well my boy, let's get to it!"

Robin laughed and couldn't help but instantly like this man.

* * *

An hour later, the teen was at the sixth hole, of the nine-hole course, a little frustrated, but knowing that learning something new always took a bit of practice. Besides, he wasn't as bad as some of the people that he had seen earlier. They were just terrible and he felt bad for the instructors that he'd seen on the way over.

"So, what brings a fine young man, such as yourself out here, to Miami?" Ted asked, as he straightened up the hero's hold on the club.

"Wanted to get away." Robin said, taking a swing and watching the ball fly through the air.

"Excellent swing, I think your getting the hang of this." Ted grinned as they made there way over, in a golf cart, towards the ball that had been hit. Robin took a quick swig of water from his water bottle and munched on an apple. Ted was the one driving, but he kept up his questions. "All the woman at the course are gushing over you, any special lady waiting for ya?"

Robin smiled to himself, wondering what would happened should he tell him exactly what type of _lady_, he had eyes for.

_Oh, so you have eyes for him now, eh? _Robin's evil mind smirked.

"You never know what Miami will bring." The hero grinned, and Ted chuckled as they neared the seventh hole.

* * *

After a late lunch at the golf course, Robin drove back to the resort. He had decided that he was going to lounge around the pool area. He wasn't up for anymore activities today, besides the sun look awfully welcoming.

It was no surprise that Wilson found him half asleep on one of the fold-out chairs, naked save for the swim trunks that looked rather tight.

"At least your using the sun-lotion." Wilson grinned, taking a seat in the, conveniently, free chair next to him.

"Yeah, such a shame you missed my application." Robin said, his eyes still closed behind his sunglasses. "You could have helped." he added with a smirk.

Wilson snorted. He, as well, was only clad in black swim trunks, with a white towel around his neck.

"Not up for a swim?" The man asked, racking his eyes over the teen's body while he was taking a sip of his ice tea and looking the other way.

"And mess up my perfect tan, I don't think so." Robin joked, grinning at the man.

Wilson chuckled. "You'd have to be completely naked for a perfect tan, wouldn't want any tan lines, now would we?"

The hero blushed cutely.

"I'm amazed that your face doesn't stay permanently red, from the amount of times I make you blush." The man purred, snatching the teen's ice tea and taking a drink for himself. "And here I thought that you didn't like me."

"Shut up! That's so not why!" he teen growled out.

"Ah, but you didn't deny that you liked me." Wilson grinned evilly, and Robin really wanted to throw something at the bastard.

"Your not _that_ hot." The hero mumbled to himself, moving to sit up and take off his sun glasses, leaving them on the small plastic table that sat in between him and Wilson. "Besides, your so not my type."

"Seems I fit the bill perfectly." Wilson leered at the teen who stood up and stretched, his muscles flexing. The teen grinned to himself when he realized what was happening, and decided to have a little fun with the man. He bent over to grab a magazine that he'd been reading earlier, which just happened to be on the opposite side of the chair, he had to bend over the fold-out to reach it, making his ass push high up into the air.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Robin wanted to know, wiggling his ass a bit, before moving back up, after grabbing the magazine.

"…uh…swimming?" Wilson said, a little unsure, transfixed on the teen.

The hero chuckled and grabbed the bottle of sun-lotion on the table next to his almost empty glass of ice tea, completely forgetting about the magazine sitting on his chair. He moved over towards Wilson and sat on his knees extremely close, pushing a glob of lotion on to his hands and touching the man's shoulder.

Wilson flinched slightly, coming out of his day dream.

"Clever little boy." Wilson said in a tone that Robin felt shivers run up his spine. Why did it sound so familiar? The thought was taunting him, begging to escape, but he jut couldn't figure out why everything this man did seemed so familiar.

"Why thank you Mr." The hero grinned, batting his eyelashes. "Would you like me to service you and cover your body in sun-lotion? I'll be very _thorough_." he added innocently.

Wilson glared at the teen next to him, not liking his own tricks used against him. But, he couldn't help close his eyes when those nimble fingers began to press against his skin.

* * *

It wasn't long before his entire body was covered and Robin's fun was over. Wilson had stood up, narrowing his eye at the boy who just grinned at him in victory. Well, that just wouldn't do.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Robin all but screeched when he was picked up, causing a few people around to look their way.

"Returning the favour." Wilson stated with an evil smirk. The man continued to carry a struggling Robin towards the pool, and the hero began to squirm even more when he realized what was about to happen.

"Wilson! No Wilson don't!" Robin screeched between laughs.

The man chuckled and the hero was promptly thrown into the pool.

* * *

The hero sputtered as he felt the water consume him, feeling grateful that it wasn't that cold, but rather refreshing. He came to the surface, grinning at the man as if to tell him such a thing, but Wilson was smirking.

"You bastard!" The hero glared but there was no real conviction in it. "Your so going to get it once I get out of here." he added, making his way towards the stairs that would lead him out.

"You might want to re-think that, Richard." Wilson advised down at him, just as he was about to get out.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Robin said taking another step on the ladder.

Wilson only smirked, and produced a pair of swim trunks that had previously been on hero's form, in his hands.

The teen screeched again and sunk further into the water.

"I hate you!" Robin shouted at the man his entire body flushed in embarrassment. "I hate you so much! Now give me back my shorts!"

"You have to ask nicely, Richard." Wilson said smugly, waving the trunks at him.

"Fuck you Wilson!"

"Oh, here in the pool, I think we might be thrown out for indecency, but, if you insist." The man purred, making his way towards the pool. Robin's eyes widened and he scrambled away.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

The man stood at the edge of the pool and the hero had a rather evil thought. Before the man could even think, his foot was caught in a small hand, and he was being dragged into the pool.

* * *

Robin, as quickly as he could, grabbed the shorts that had fallen conveniently next to him with the loud splash, and re-dressed, making his way out of the pool. All this happened in the time that it took Wilson to resurface, and he was met with an evil looking Robin gazing down at him from out of the water.

"Just returning the favour Mr. Wilson." Robin giggled, making his way over to his chair, and then leaving to head back into the resort.

Wilson chuckled to himself. That boy was really exceptional.

* * *

**A/N: **Slade can't win them all! Although it is rather hilarious the things that he does to Robin.

Reviews make the chapters come faster, plus let's me know that I'm doing a good job at writing!

Love

Jayto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are _not_ mine!

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Well, this chapter kind of turned out a bit differently than what I had originally planned. Scratch a bit, and replace it with A LOT. You'll love AND hate me for this chapter. -grins evilly- Just remember that you can't kill me, I need to finish the story. -hides under a blanket-.

**Chapter 7: **Oh, is that chicken?!

* * *

Robin heard a knock on his room door around six that evening, and smiled to himself, already knowing who was on the other side. He opened the door and Wilson waltzed in, pushing a cart in front of him. The hero couldn't help but drool when he smelled all the delicious food.

"We're eating in tonight." The man said, closing the door. "I brought a few different things."

The hero hovered around the cart, mouth salivating.

"I don't know who would want to become anorexic, just the smell of food alone makes my mouth water." Robin mused.

"Anorexia is a disease and mental disorder, not something you can _become_." Wilson stated. "Besides, if I didn't know that you ate like a pig, I would think you _were_." he added with a chuckle, leering at the hero's small form, passing him a plate.

"Hey! I'm at a healthy weight!" Robin complained, stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes that had gravy poured over them. "My body is nice and trim, people would kill to look like this."

"Yes, because _that's _attractive." Wilson muttered in disgust, when the hero burped and grinned sheepishly. "You're a tiny twig who looks as if he'd break at any type of physical excursion." the man mused.

"I would not! I'll have you know I'm quite capable of physical excursion." Robin growled out.

Wilson grinned. "Oh, really, care to test that out?"

The man was suddenly quite close and the hero ducked his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Stupid Wilson and his double meanings.

"Oh look, there is chicken!" Robin said, quickly grabbing a piece and moving towards the bed and away from the man's penetrating eye.

Wilson shook his head, but couldn't help and chuckle at the teen's actions.

* * *

"So, what do you do, anyways? Besides bother poor innocent civilians." Robin wanted to know.

Wilson snorted. "Only in attitude are you poor."

"Hey!" Robin growled, but couldn't help but laugh.

"I do many different things. I travel around the world, offering consultations to varies governments. I'm quite fond of technology and have a small business administering assortments of new technology to different organizations, including the military and air force."

"The air force?" Robin asked intrigued, his eyes brightening.

"Interested?" Wilson asked carefully.

"Yes, I love flying I do it…" the teen realized that he was about to tread on dangerous ground. "I…I mean…it's always been something that I've been interested in. I've…um…never really gotten a chance to try it out." he added quickly.

"Maybe we can rent a helicopter while you're here. I know this great little place, special privileges of course, but I'm sure I could…"

"You could do that?!" Robin cut in, his eyes shinning brightly. He jumped over wrapped his arms around the man's neck, kissing his cheek in glee. "I mean, it wouldn't be too much trouble, right?"

"No trouble at all." Wilson mumbled and the hero could tell he was a tad bit embarrassed. Robin flushed red when he realized what he'd done and swiftly moved away. Well, he tried too, but the man grabbed the hero and planted him firmly in his lap.

"Wha…?"

"Shh."

* * *

The first ten minutes, Robin was uncomfortable, especially since that man was running his hands along his thighs rather suggestively. It was causing a pleasant tingle to surge through the hero, and if he didn't think about something else, there was going to be _another_ problem altogether.

"So, besides consulting and technology, what else are you interested in?" Robin said, changing the subject, although he didn't move from his spot in the man's lap.

"Knowledge." Wilson said, his hand resting on the teen's stomach, under his shirt, and leaned over towards the cart and picked up a large bowl full of freshly cut fruit. "Back home I have an entire room dedicated to books. I enjoy reading and figuring out puzzles, equations, mysteries."

Robin smiled to himself, grinning and forgetting about his nervousness, by accepting a strawberry from the man.

"Back home? Where do you live?"

"In California, a place called Jump City." Wilson said, eating an apple slice.

Robin had a small coughing fit when he heard this.

"J…Jump City?"

_How…there is no…what the hell? _Robin's mind was running a mile-a-minute.

"I've been there for about three years, which is quite odd, considering I don't usually stay in a place more than a year. But, unfinished hobbies and all that. I hate leaving anything _incomplete_." The man purred into his ear, and Robin had a sense of Déjà vu. His mind was a fuzzy mess, running in random directions. What was going on?

Wilson grinned against the teen's ear and nibbled on it, causing Robin to gasp out.

"W…why did you come to Miami?" The hero said, moving his head, trying to start another conversation. The man couldn't help but smirk when he realized this.

"I had some business to attend to." Wilson chuckled, moving away from the hero, much to his relief, or torture, he wasn't sure. His evil mind was whining that it wasn't fair, though.

* * *

Robin was left alone a few minutes later, while the man used his washroom. He tried desperately to calm his nerves, but it was almost impossible, especially with the way his body was reacting.

_Get a fucking grip of yourself, you're acting like a slut._

The hero sighed to himself, and ran a hand through his hair. Things were getting a little complicated. He didn't know how to feel. His body wanted to jump the man, but Robin knew he'd regret it. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure what the man was after, you never know with people. Although, the teen was almost a hundred-percent sure that it had nothing to do with money.

_Nope, just wants to throw you against a wall and fuck you_. Robin's evil mind purred in delight.

His mind grinned evilly when the teen said nothing and only turned red.

* * *

Two hours later, both parties were laughing and getting along as if they'd know each other for years. Robin could whole-heartedly admit that he was having a really good time, and with the big bastard lying next to him to boot. An hour before the duo had decided that sitting up was overrated and were now lying back in the hero's very large bed.

They talked about many things and the hero had only had to lie a few times, as telling the truth might lead to some unwanted questions.

It was now almost nine-o'clock and Robin jumped from the bed and moved towards the cart, he was hungry again. He'd seen some strawberry tarts that had looked rather yummy.

Wilson couldn't help but chuckle when he'd seen what the teen was up to or rather, what he was stuffing his face with.

"I'm extremely worried that you might have tapeworm, eating that much cannot be healthy."

Robin huffed and, after stuffing another tart into his mouth, he sauntered over to the man and jumped on to the bed. "I'm a teenager, I'm hungry almost all the time. I can't help it."

"You're going to get fat." the man joked.

"Stop complaining." The hero growled out and suddenly straddle the man's waist, much to the surprise of both of them. "I work out and study all the time, I'm allowed to splurge if I wan'na. Besides, you can't seem to take your eyes off of me, so apparently I'm doing something right." he added with a purr, his hands touching every part of the man's chest, even going as far as to run his hand under his shirt.

It might have been all the sugar or the hormones, but at that moment, Robin felt incredible horny. All he wanted to do was jump this man and have him do many many nasty things to him. He was sure Wilson would agree with him.

The teen pushed himself down, trailing his lips down the man's neck, feeling the defined muscles as he nipped at his neck, and then moved up to nibble on his ear lobe. Wilson ran his hands over the teens round, firm, and oh-so perfect ass, before pushing them inside of his jeans, feeling the bare skin on his finger tips.

Robin groaned in the man's ear.

"I still think your annoying." he whispered in his ear and planted his lips firmly on to Wilson's, moaning at the feel. "But, your so fucking hot and I just don't care right now." he added when they parted and the man growled and flipped both of them over so fast that Robin felt his head spinning, and not just from the sensations of Wilson grabbing his hard cock through his jeans.

"Uuuuuuuh!"

"You have no idea how _long_ I've wanted to do this." The man ground out huskily, pushing their groins together. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure. Robin's mind didn't even really register the statement, too engross with his shirt falling to the floor and a pair of eager lips attaching on to his nipple.

* * *

His body was on fire. Wilson was touching him in ways that made him feel like he was going to explode if the contact was taken away. Never had any of his sexual experiences felt like this. Most of the sensations were new to him, like he was a virgin again and his body wasn't desensitized.

All of their clothing was gone, save for their boxers, which now housed very hard and prominent erections from both of them. Robin swore that if Wilson didn't hurry and fuck him, he would go on a killing spree.

"Lube, lotion?" Wilson said a tad strained.

"Table…" Robin breathed out harshly. He was so far on edge, that no foreplay was needed, he was sure that he wasn't going to last long.

It took the man seconds before he located the bottle. Robin had taken the liberty of freeing them both from their shorts and the man plunged two lube-covered fingers into the teen, preparing him.

"Oooooh…don't prep…just….god…need you….please…."

Wilson smirked to himself, never quite feeling this aroused before. The sight of the boy, who was so cocky and temperamental, lying underneath him, begging for his cock, made his shaft twitch and weep in need. He quickly covered himself in lube.

* * *

Part of Robin couldn't believe that this was about to happen, but another part of him had, apparently, longed for such a thing and was forcefully kicking the other and telling it to shut the hell up. The teen was breathing impossibly hard, having caught a glimpse of what was soon going to be inside of him, and groaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the man.

"Please…go….do it fuck m---uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh"

Wilson shuddered against the teen when he pushed inside, the hero being impossible tight, painfully so. Robin was whimpering, thrashing, and thrusting against him, urging him on with his cries of pleasure.

The man pulled out, just letting the head stay inside, before slamming back in, making the hero sing.

"Wilson! Oh…my….oh my god…yes…"

Wilson growled deep in his throat, thrusting into the tiny body under him faster and harder. He was certain that anyone of the floor could hear the hero, but he wasn't too worried. As long as he was screaming for him and no one else, it was just fine with him.

Robin's legs tightened around the man's hips and he pushed upwards against him, trying to match his pace. He'd never been this brutally fucked before. The feeling was absolutely fucking amazing and he couldn't keep any of the sounds from escaping his mouth.

There was a loud clanking sound and Robin barely registered that they were now fucking so hard the bed was hitting against the wall. Not like they really gave a damn, but he was sure he'd have a few things to explain when it was time to leave.

"Yesss….yess…fuckk…"

"You like that? You like my big hard cock inside your tight hole. You little slut. Taking it up the ass like the little tease that you are." Wilson hissed out, fucking the teen so hard, the bed should have broke, but thankfully it held, but just barely.

"Yes!….god…yes….I'm a slut…"

"Then come, show me how much of a slut you are."

Robin had already felt so close, but the words seemed to shatter something inside of him and, arching with a final cry of pleasure, came hard over the man's chest and his own stomach.

Wilson groaned and with a few more thrusts, released his seed inside of the body under him, shuddering.

* * *

It was ten minutes before Robin came down from his high, feeling his body protesting, as it was simple too exhausted to give a damn about getting up. But, the feeling of something cooling on his thighs was a little irritating.

"Ugh…" the hero protested, sitting up on the bed, looking over at the man who was watching him silently. "Wow…"

"Well then…"

"Shut up!" Robin blushed, feeling more of the fluid leaving his body. "God, I need to use the washroom." he added, while getting off the bed.

"Your ass is cute when you clench like that." Wilson smirked.

The hero growled low in his throat, grabbing anything that he could reach, which just happened to be a plastic cup, and chucked it at the man. He didn't stay long enough to see if it hit, but he had a good feeling it hadn't, especially with the way the man was laughing.

* * *

A few minutes later he finished cleaning up and felt a lot better, and as he made his way back to the room, he couldn't keep the small smile off his face. Something that the man immediately caught on to.

"You wear a smile like that downstairs, you'll be arrested for looking insane." Wilson chuckled.

Robin huffed and threw the man's boxers at him, but not without taking the time to appraise the body that was laying, completely nude, on the bed.

"What, no tantrums? No regrets or exclamations of horror at sleeping with me?" The man wanted to know.

Robin laughed and pulled on his own boxers. "I've slept with other people before. Besides, I jumped you. Although, I know that I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I apologize for being too irresistible." he added with a snicker.

Wilson frowned somewhat, ignoring the teasing. "You've slept with other people?"

"Uh…well…just a few…there were mostly…mistakes." Robin finished lamely, dropping his head. "Why, you jealous?" he said quickly.

"Hardly. However, I am concerned with catching a disease. God only knows where that's been."

"I'm clean! I've had my check up!" Robin growled out. "Besides, you were the one who didn't use a condom."

"Yes, because you were so coherent that you would have remembered." Wilson smirked. The hero flushed a deep red and tried to grab something else to throw, but the man captured and brought him to his chest. "You have nothing to fear, I am clean as well."

"Good." The teen said.

"Now how would--"

They were suddenly interrupted by a shrill sound, that Robin immediately recognized as his cell phone. But, more importantly, it was Bruce's ring tone.

"Shit."

* * *

He let the phone ring and sighed in relief when it stopped.

"Ignoring your responsibilities, how childish." Wilson joked. Robin punched him in the arm.

"It was Bruce."

"Maybe he had something important to say?"

Robin suddenly remembered that his mentor had wanted to do a check on the man whose arms he was currently resting in.

"If it was important, he'd call back."

"Do you usually cuddle with your one night stands?" The man grinned after a few moments of silence. Robin frowned slightly at the thought…did Wilson really think that way? Maybe he was _Wilson's_ one night stand.

"Um…well…"

The man grinned. "I haven't come all this way to simply end it in one night." he added with a snort.

"I…" Robin blushed softly.

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily."

"Believe me, I've tried." The teen laughed, feeling the tension in the room disappear.

* * *

It wasn't until half-an hour later that Wilson had finally left, promising that they'd meet tomorrow for a late lunch as the man had some things to do. Robin couldn't help but feel his heart speed up at the thought.

Just as the door closed and he sighed, touching his heart with his hand, smiling all the while, did the phone ring, with the same tone as before. A bit peeved at the thought of his mentor calling again, he answered the phone with a somewhat cold tone. He'd just had one of the most amazing nights he'd had in a really long time and it was all going to be ruined by Bruce. He knew that if he didn't answer the phone, he'd call all night. Just better to get it over with.

* * *

"Hello Bruce."

"Richard, why didn't you answer when I called you the first time?" Bruce asked, he seemed a bit urgent,

"I…was in the shower, sorry." Robin lied quickly.

_Wonder what he would have said if I told him the real reason? _

"Has Wilson said or done anything recently to you?"

"I…uh…"

"This is serious. I've looked into the man's files. He's done a lot of government consulting, but not for any of the right reasons…"

"What?"

"A lot of his files are hidden, very well, there were a few that I couldn't hack into. But, what I did find out, it is rather startling."

"…"

"He used to be in the military. But most of that information is hidden as well. He's very well travelled, I searched over a hundred different government data bases around the world, and it seems he's done work for them all. Even some of the more…how shall we say, less than noble organizations."

"Like the mob?" Robin asked astonished.

"That's only the start."

"But…I…"

"I'll send your Blackberry the files that I have gained, but I advise you to keep your distance, maybe even transferring to another resort. He's a bad apple, I can just feel it. Anything to do with his criminal record is either non-existent or hidden with an impossible firewall that even I cannot hack into it."

"…"

"Robin, what I have found out…and from what you have told me, the pictures that I have seen of him, the ones you have sent me of…"

"What are you saying?" Robin said, feeling like he couldn't breath. "Pictures of who?"

"Where does the man live?"

"What?"

"Has he told you where he resides?"

"He…he said Jump City…I thought it was a little suspicious too…but…" Robin said, he was getting a little scared by this. Bruce had never sounded so freaked before…well, as freaked as someone like him could be.

"Robin, this man, I'm almost positive that this man is _Slade_."

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! -Ducks lots of objects and runs for my life!- DON'T kill me for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I am laughing really hard while writing this, because of the chapter. You guys are going to be like…OHMYGOD -runs after me with a bunch of nasty weapons-

-grins-

I think this might just be more evil than Slade.

THERE!

Make sure you review, so that I can post the next chapter, so you can all find out what the hell happens.

Also, I wasn't too sure if Jump City was in California. I tried to look it up on Google, but it apparently, hated me today, so it wasn't very helpful. If I'm wrong, just let me know and I can fix it.

Love,

Jayto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are **_**not**_** mine!**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: -whistles- 26...read that again…**26, **reviews for the last chapter. Dang, you guys must have really hated me. -snickers- I got lots of death threats! But, don't worry, I'm sure you'll all like this chapter.

**Chapter 8: **Slade.

* * *

Robin stared at the phone in his hands, as if it had grown three heads. He made no sound, just gazing at the phone quietly, as if any noise might make it shatter in his hands.

Just like his brain was at the moment. _Slade…Slade, Slade, Slade….Slade…_

"Robin, Robin?" Bruce's voice floated into his head. The teen quickly replaced the Blackberry to his ear.

"I'm here."

_Slade._

"I think it would be best if you went home." Bruce spoke out. "You'll be safe there, your friends…"

"It's not him" Robin said.

"Pardon?"

"It's not Slade." The hero said. "He's been missing for a year now. Besides, I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Yes, but Slade is a criminal! What if he followed you?" Bruce growled out. "This is Slade we're talking about, he's not above doing what he needs, to get what he wants."

"I still don't think…"

"Robin, listen to me!"

"I can take care of myself Bruce." Robin said, glaring at the tray that had been left there, with a few plates on top of them. Even if this was Slade, he'd been fighting him for years. It was none of Bruce's business.

"Apparently n--"

"Look, if this is _really_ Slade, he doesn't _know_ that I know who he is, right? Besides, how would he know who I really was? This could be the perfect opportunity to learn more about him. He hasn't tried anything…evil…he's actually been quite civil to me."

"_You said he was stalking and harassing you! _What if this is a plan to lure you into a false sense of security?" Bruce barked. "Civil…ha! Next you'll tell me that you _slept_ with the man." he added with a snort, as if such a thing was impossibly hilarious.

_If you only knew…_

"You said you weren't sure. I don't want to jump to conclusions, just let me handle this for now. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Richard…" Bruce said softly.

"I'm serious. Let me do some digging, I will be alright."

There was a sigh on the other end, and Robin shook his head. He hadn't heard Bruce quite this upset since he told him he was leaving.

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to." Robin said acutely.

The phone call ended after that.

* * *

The teen sat on his bed for a long while that night, just thinking. Oh, he wasn't as stupid as Bruce might think he was. He _knew_ it was Slade. At least, _now_ he did. He'd been having spurts of Déjà vu since he'd gotten here and first met the man.

The hero wanted to hit himself in the head. He'd let his attraction and feelings get in the way of realizing who the man was. It was a rookie mistake. It was funny really. Robin wasn't as upset about finding out that Wilson was Slade…but more at the fact that he hadn't figured it out sooner.

_I slept with Slade…_

_You liked it. _His evil mind supplied happily. Robin only nodded his head. He had enjoyed it.

_It was Slade though…_

Did the man know who he was? And if so, why hadn't he done anything about it? It was just all so strange to the hero. Robin was almost positive that Slade knew who he was. The bastard left enough clues, that was for sure.

Moments, as if captured on camera, flashed through his mind, repeating conversations and actions…

* * *

_--"His favourite soda is not, in fact, Root Beer, but Orange Crush."_

_--"New start and all that." Joey said, dismissively, checking his watch. "Look, I gotta go, yoga class. Come by the shack later if you decided to wait, but you should know Wilson is an __**excellent**__ teacher."_

_--Why in the hell did all of this look familiar…the way Wilson moved, jumped, even the way he __**grunted**__…somehow…_

_--"You technique could use some work." Wilson spoke out, while the hero was busy retrieving the ball. "Try not using so much force in your hits when you spike them over, they might get farther."_

_Is he __**lecturing**__ me? Robin growled,_

_--"I picked the lock." Wilson said airily, as if people did that every day._

_The hero spluttered and jumped out of bed. "But, it's a key card lock!"_

_--"I just met you." Robin sighed._

"_**Perhaps." **__Wilson said, which the teen didn't really understand what it meant, but decided not to dwell on it. He was too tired._

_--"In California, a place called Jump City." Wilson said, eating an apple slice._

_--"You have no idea how __**long**__ I've wanted to do this." The man ground out huskily, pushing their groins together. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure. Robin's mind didn't even really register the statement, too engross with his shirt falling to the floor and a pair of eager lips attaching on to his nipple._

Robin clenched his eyes closed, thoughts storming through his head at a fast pace. The hero was one-hundred percent sure that Slade knew who he was. It wasn't just a coincidence anymore. But, there were so many unanswered questions. Why did he not act on his knowledge? The man just seemed to want to drive him crazy. There was nothing criminal about that, was there? Obviously not.

Slade knew Richard was Robin. He knew! Yet he did nothing to rid himself of the Titan?

_He actually admitted to liking me! _

_I'd say he likes you…if his cock up your ass earlier wasn't any indication. _His bad side purred in delight.

What the fuck was going on? Slade should be fighting him. Not…not…flirting and having sex…and admitting to…

Robin growled low in his throat at all the confusion questions. What was he supposed to do now? He…_liked_…the man…but not the _criminal_? Maybe this was Slade out of uniform…

_Well obviously_…evil mind leered. It was hushed.

There were so many conflicting emotions right now. He was torn between wanting to jump the man again and punching him in the face and running for his life. Richard liked the man behind the mask. But, Robin didn't like the criminal.

_Now I'm talking like I have a personality disorder_. Robin huffed angrily and punched the pillow behind him. _I'm the same person for fuck sakes, inside and out! I just have to push certain things out when I'm Robin, _

_So, does that mean Robin likes Slade too…_evil mind grinned…well…evilly.

The hero glared at the few pillows that were lying on the bed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke early, even though he hadn't slept more than a few hours that night. The times he _had _slept, had been full of dreams, of a certain orange and black masked man in full body armour. It had done nothing to quell the confusing thoughts that were still running through his head. The dreams had been rather…explicit.

The hero shivered, from pleasure or distress, he wasn't too sure.

He decided to ignore his feelings for a moment and take a shower. He still hadn't tried out the bath, that looked like a hot tub, he just hadn't been in the mood for it. Robin's evil mind tried to supply a rather raunchy image, but the teen ignored it.

He sighed to himself, leaning against the shower wall. The nozzles that were placed around the large area, kept the water flowing over his body in ever which direction. So, there was no chance that he would be cold.

As the hero began to relax under the spray of water, his mind decided to turn to other thoughts. Thoughts that involved hot, sweaty, naked bodies, covered in whip cream and chocolate sauce.

Robin growled to himself. His mind was a pervert. He was embarrassed to be associated with it.

The hero slapped his head.

_I'm going crazy. _

* * *

Robin had called down to the front desk, asking them to deliver a message to Wilson, that he wouldn't be able to make it for lunch, as some pressing matters had come up. The teen had no idea how he was going to react to the man, once he saw him again, even though he had to spend dinner with him. At least he'd bought himself a little more time to calm down, and come to terms with his recent revelation.

Robin had decided to take a trip to the cities Seaquarium, He'd always wanted to swim with exotic animals and this place allowed them to do so. Besides, he had a soft spot for animals. Especially water ones. He was also excited about seeing Lolita, which was a killer whale. Being Robin didn't really give him a chance to take part in this little hobby. But, he'd always enjoyed seeing the animal shows, when he was younger and Alfred would take him to them for his birthday.

He'd rented a scooter from the resort and a map, so that he didn't have to deal with any guides, as much as he liked Dylan, today he just wanted to be alone. He wanted a chance to clear his head of everything and just have a little bit of fun. Before he decided what he was going to do about the Slade-issue.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin was sitting on one of the bleachers, with hundreds of people around him, eating an ice cream cone, and watching a woman dressed in a wet suit, conduct a Dolphin through a hoop in an enormous pool in the middle of the arena. The hero was absolutely mesmerized by the different creatures and the tricks that they were performing. If he hadn't been wearing sunglasses, his sapphire orbs would be glittering.

The crowd cheered for their animal friend and the Dolphin squeaked when it was given a fish as a treat. Robin resisted the urge to giggle. He felt like a little kid again! The show was simply magical.

"And now! Ladies and Gentlemen!" The woman in the wet suit said into an ear piece that was attached to a sound system. "Jackie the Dolphin wishes for a volunteer to help her do a trick!"

The entire crowd cheered, including Robin, and the Jackie squeaked in happiness.

"We've taught Jackie a trick. She'll take this red ball and hit it towards the person that she would like as her assistant." The woman grinned, holding up a medium sized red ball in her hand. "Are you ready?!"

Everyone shouted affirmative.

"Alright. But, please, if the ball is not heading towards you, do not get up from your seats. We do this as a safety precaution!"

The instructor held the ball up, and waited until the crowd was silent, before throwing it in the water. Jackie, jumped out and into the air, and hit the ball with her nose.

* * *

Robin's eyes widened when he saw the ball heading towards his direction. He couldn't believe his luck. He reached out, willing the ball into his hands, knowing that he wouldn't miss it.

There was a small boy sitting behind him, who had similar thoughts, squealing as it headed towards him as well. Apparently he wasn't counting on Robin to stand up and catch the ball. The little boy made a really disappointed sound behind the hero and he turned towards him, and the child, who couldn't be any older than seven years old, had watery eyes. The teen sighed and handed the kid the ball, all in the span of two minutes, as the crowd was cheering and the woman was waving at them.

"Here." Robin smiled at the boy, whose mother looked on in interest.

"Really?" The little boy burst into a wide smile. He clutched the ball as if it were a life line. He gave Robin the biggest hug someone as small as him could, and headed down, with his mother, to the woman who instructed Jackie.

The hero grinned and sat back down, a smile on his face, while he watched the little boy and his mother petting the Dolphin and giggling. This day just seemed to be getting better and better. He was glad that he'd made that kids day. That's what people did in the world of today, or should. Well, superheroes at least.

* * *

It wasn't until around three-thirty in the afternoon that Robin called it quits. He'd been so busy looking around at all of the exhibits, that he'd forgotten that he had plans that evening.

Unfortunately, as the hero straddled the scooter and made his way back towards the resort, did all the conflicting feelings and emotions resurface. He'd had a nice day too! Why couldn't he just permanently cut off that part of his brain? It was far too smug anyways.

* * *

He'd made it back around four o'clock, a large smile on his face that promised to stay there for the rest of the night. He couldn't remember having that much fun in so long.

_Would have been better had your favourite man been there, _evil mind purred.

Robin smiled to himself, pretending he hadn't just thought that. Although…it had a point. He wondered how Slade would have reacted if he'd brought him to the aquarium. The hero suddenly burst out laughing when he thought of the man wearing one of those foam Dolphin hats.

He entered the resort, frowning slightly when he didn't see Sam at the desk, but another woman. She smiled at him and waved. Robin sauntered over towards the desk, to return the keys.

"Did you have fun today? I heard you went to the Seaquarium." The woman said, blushing, as the hero passed her the keys.

"Yes, it was great. I enjoyed it."

"A man stopped by here earlier…ah…Mr. Wilson. He said that he wouldn't be able to make it for dinner, until late. He said to send his apologise and that he may be up to your room later tonight, if you were to permit it."

Robin frowned slightly.

"Oh, well, if you see him, tell him that's fine. I don't have his phone number or know where his room is."

"Very well sir."

* * *

Robin didn't know what time later was, but his stomach started to protest around eight-thirty that if it wasn't given food, it was going to consume anything it could find. The hero grinned at the mental image and ordered room service, consisting of a few chicken wraps and vegetables. He wasn't in the mood for anything fancy.

As he waited for the food to arrive, he contemplated his course of action, finally having enough time to clear his head.

_Should I tell him? _Was the first question that popped into his mind.

_It would be so much funner if we didn't. _Robin had to agree with the thought. It would be nice to have the element of surprise on the man, for once.

He'd long since come to terms with the fact that this was Slade. Robin had always been one to believe in destiny. Besides, the man hadn't done anything criminal. Maybe he was turning over a new leave? Anything was possible. But, last time the hero had seen the man, he'd been very adamant that he was a villain.

_That's an understatement. _

Why the change all of a sudden? Maybe this really was a plot to lure him into a false sense of security. But, at the same time, Slade was placing himself in an extremely vulnerable position. Why would Slade go to all this trouble, anyways?

_Gah, now I want to tell him I know, so I can find out what the hell he is up to._

There was a knock on the door and Robin answered it, a person entered with a small tray full of his requested food, and then left, without a word. The hero didn't really notice, mind too occupied.

* * *

_I'm taking this better than I ever thought I would. _Robin mused to himself half-an hour later after most of the food had been consumed. _I wonder what my team would think, if I told them I had sex with Slade?_

The hero had decided that he would let the pieces fall where they may. He'd always been a good judge of character. He didn't think that Slade was out of get him, not _this_ time at least. Who knows where this little dance was going to end up. Robin sure was curious though.

_I knew Wilson reminded me of Slade, bastard._

_Same person, _his evil mind sung_. Same gorgeous, hunky, utterly fuckable man._

Robin blushed hotly. _God I need a filter for my brain. _

* * *

It wasn't until eleven that night that Robin heard a knock on his door, he'd been busy watching television, a movie called the Matrix had been on and he'd been completely mesmerized by the plot.

_And the main character…_

He jumped out of bed and answered the door. Slade stood there, leaning very sexily against the door-frame, arms crossed, a deviant smirk on his features. Robin suddenly forgot to breath as he gazed at the Sex God standing in his doorway. His mind supplying the raunchy images it wasn't allowed to display before, causing him to blush.

"May I come in?" Slade purred.

Robin fluttered his eyelashes, licking his lips. It was time to play.

"If you also come _inside_ of me."

Slade's smirk just grew larger at the invitation.

* * *

Their clothing, although the hero had been in boxers, had been strewn across the floor. The teen immediately attacked the hardened, visible shaft, sinking to his knees to play with his treasure. Sure he was acting like a slut. But, sometimes, his hormones caught up with him and his mind went to La-La Land and refused to come back. Besides, the cock that was currently in his mouth, that he was sucking on for all he was worth, tasted heavenly.

Slade gasped at the contact, being held against the wall. Well, he was just standing there, but Robin liked to think that he was the one who was holding him there. The teen licked a trail to the man's lower head, and then back down the shaft, towards his ball sac, sucking both of them into his mouth at the same time.

"So eager." Slade purred.

Robin moaned in reply, sending welcomed vibrations through the man, who bucked his hips. The teen didn't want the fun to be over just yet, so he moved back, releasing his toy. He stood up and grasped the man's head, brutally thrusting their mouths together. They fought for dominance and Robin felt his cock twitch when he promptly lost that fight and was roughly slammed against the wall Slade had just been up against, his leg wound around the man's waist.

They both groaned when their groins pushed against each other.

"God, I'm so hot right now." Robin breathed out, feeling his neck sub come to nips and bites. Slade mumbled something against his neck, but the hero didn't really understand.

"Wh…what?" Robin gasped out, as a particularly hard bite caused him to arch against the naked, and oh-so fucking hot man, currently picking him up picking him up and throwing him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"I said, careful, we wouldn't want the staff to come running."

Robin growled but it caught in his throat as his shaft was suddenly sucked into a warm and heated mouth.

"Oh….God!" The hero arched with a cry. Slade hummed and the vibrations sent shudders through the teen's body.

* * *

Robin didn't know how it happened, but at the moment, it was a fleeting thought. The sensations that were running through him made him forget all about his embarrassment.

Slade had pulled him from the bed, and pushed the curtains aside, revealing the panoramic window, that Robin was now pushed again, face first, as a willing wet tongue pushed into and out of his rectum. The hero knew he was being rather loud, but the villain didn't really seem to care, only pushing into him at a faster pace.

The teen couldn't help but feel himself getting harder at the thought of someone seeing them and their little adventures.

"god….yes….please….yes…I'm so close…"

Slade, that evil, evil bastard, removed his tongue from his asshole and trailed it up and along his spine, finishing by biting on an earlobe.

"My cock was getting jealous of my tongue." he said in explanation.

Robin groaned and turned around, just as Slade picked him up, his legs immediately wrapping around the muscled waist. The teen's back was pressed against the window, and he couldn't help but blush somewhat at the thought.

"What if someone sees?" Robin whispered.

"Then I guess they'll get a show." Slade smirked out. "Better make it good, shall we?"

Using the saliva from the man's tongue that was still there, Slade pushed inside of his lover, loving the way Robin threw his head back and moaned to the heavens just what he thought of such a thing.

* * *

It didn't take long before Robin was covering both of their chest with streaks of white. But, that didn't slow the villain down, no it only seemed to make his hips slam upwards into Robin all the more. The teen vaguely wondered if the glass would hold out, because he didn't want to be responsible for explaining just how it ended up crushed into a million pieces.

The hero gripped the man's shoulders, feeling his prostate hit over-and-over, making him see stars. Robin moaned in Slade's ear, urging him on with his cries.

"God…please…come inside of me…my hot, tight hole…pleaaaaaase…"

Slade groaned, gripping the teen's ass hard, knowing that there would probably be a bruise, but not really caring. Robin arched again and came for a second time that night, calling his fake name with enthusiasm.

The villain felt the teen's entrance squeeze him for all he was worth and finally the man released inside of his lover, his own body shuddering into ecstasy.

* * *

They finally collapsed on the bed, Robin too tired to worry about hygiene at the moment, only the warm body that was pressed against him.

Robin fell asleep and shortly after, so did Slade.

* * *

A/N: -Grins- That's all I have to say to that chapter.

**PLEASE READ: **Now, I want to do something for Valentines day, but I haven't the faintest idea what. So, I'm asking my readers. Is there anything _**you**_ would like me to write, for Valentines day? Let me know if you have any ideas. I'm most likely going to write something, but I would love some suggestions. I'm kind of blanking right now. I'll write anything, even dark, if you want. But, it has to be Sladin! OR Sladin X (just because I love Red X)

Remember, reviewing makes the chapters come faster. You all did such a good job reviewing last chapter. -grins-

Love

Jayto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are **_**not**_** mine!**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin.

**Warning: **Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N****: A few things**, first off…101 REVIEWS! And it's only 8 chapters (well, 9 if you count this one) THANK YOU!!! I really thank all of you so much. I love writing, but knowing that so much of you are enjoying my work, makes me feel great.

**Second: **I know that the last time I updated, was almost 2 weeks ago. I needed to take a break, only because I was in no mood to write. I read my ass off though, laying in bed any chance that I got to read. But, I didn't write much, only maybe a page every once in a while. I just didn't want you guys to think I forgot about you. I was just tired and needed a break. But, that is over now. I'm back in a writing mood.

**Third: **I posted my Valentines story in my Drabbles collection, so for those of you who haven't checked it out, make sure you do!

**Fourth: **This chapter has mixed POV's. I just wanted to give you a little insight on WHY Slade is at the resort and well…with Robin, essentially. Just to give you a heads up. I thought it was about time you all understood.

So, without further ado (I'll shut up now! But this chapter is about 14 pages long, so yay for all of you):

**Chapter 9: **Science Museum Escapade

* * *

Slade lay next to a small sleeping form, currently curled up against his side. The man's tanned arm was wrapped securely against the teen's stomach, making sure the hero stayed as close as possible.

The mercenary let a small smile grace his features. He'd never thought he could accomplish the impossible, but he _had. _Robin laying willingly against his side was proof of that.

It had been quite simple, really. His reason for being here. Well, in the beginning, it had been simple, that wasn't the case _anymore_.

Slade had found it quite easy to hack into the teen's system, and found out where Robin had made reservations to, what hotel, and flight number. It had been a coincidence that the hero had decided to visit the same resort he had stayed at last year, when he'd come on business. It just made it all the more easier, though.

Slade had decided to accompany Robin on his vacation. In the beginning it had merely been about gathering more knowledge on his rather,_ unnatural _obsession, of the Titan. It had always been an infatuation that he couldn't quite explain, having never felt this way before about another human being before. Everything about Robin screamed unique, exquisite, untamed, surprising, spirited…and over all magnificent. Characteristics that drew Slade in, like a moth to a _flame_.

The Titan had been like nothing the man had ever seen before. The little bird continued to challenge him on a physical and intellectual level, but always maintaining that element of surprise. The more Slade pursued this infatuation and obsession, the more he began to crave the contact, the conversation…and now, the physical altercations.

He'd long since come to terms with his obsession. It'd been almost three years, after all, when he first laid eyes on the Titan. In the beginning it had always been about power over the boy. Robin had been that cocky, stubborn, overly confident teenager that he had wanted to put in his place. To show him that he was just like every other teen that was a supposed superhero.

Over time, that had changed, Slade had realized that Robin wasn't _like_ those other heroes. It wasn't only the fighting techniques and the drive to be the best, although those qualities had been what had first caught the man's eye. No, he could reason, on an intellectual level, that of someone decades older than him. Slade despised idiots. A lot of the hero populace lack intellect. But not Robin. It was these traits that lead the mercenary to want to train the teen, allow him to become his apprentice and surpass all those foolish children that didn't deserve his time nor energy.

It was only after Robin had defied him, gone against the man, to protect his friends, that Slade realized that his obsession had turned into an infatuation with the young hero. Any other, he would have killed, for disobeying him and denying his generous offer.

It had disappointed and angered Slade that Robin had fought against him and his apprenticeship. The teen had so much potential. However, when he thought about it, Robin wouldn't be Robin if he didn't defying the man in that way. Even in the face of death, the Titan hadn't backed down, remaining stubborn to the end, not giving up.

Slade admired that.

It was this revelation that caused the mercenary to realize that he no longer wanted Robin as his student. He no longer wanted to fight the teenager, and make him submit to him, at least _in that _way of course. No…

Slade _wanted _Robin.

_Willingly_, if possible.

He'd accomplished that, by simply, taking off his mask. In a matter of speaking.

The only set back to the plan was that Robin thought he were someone else. Robin only knew him as Wilson, but while it was his actual personality (outside of work, of course) he was still a villain. What would the teen think, should he find out he was Slade, his arch enemy? He could just imagine the look on the heroes face.

The mercenary had no more time to dwell on his thoughts, because there was a rather loud noise coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

Robin mumbled to himself and burrowed into the rather comfy place that he was laying in. What was that insufferable sound? And why did it have to interrupt his amazing sleep? It just wasn't fair. He wanted to sleep goddamned.

"Fuck." The hero muttered into his pillow as the sound persisted. He felt someone chuckle against him, but didn't really register the body.

Finally the noise stopped and the hero smiled and snuggled into the very comfortable heat he was against. That is, until the noise started up again.

"Mother fucker…goooo awaaaaaay!" Robin moaned miserably, trying to curl into the body, away from the sound.

There was another chuckle and the hero frowned.

Robin suddenly registered the sound as his cell phone, but he was in no mood to answer it. He was too comfy.

"You'd think on the third try, they might get the hint." a voice grinned.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you." The hero growled, suddenly becoming rather awake. He finally opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Wilson, who was smirking down at him.

"Am I comfy?"

Robin glared, but there was a trace of a blush on his features.

"Shut up!"

Slade's smirk widened and he grasped the hero around the neck and dragged him into a kiss, dominating Robin's mouth.

* * *

The teen moaned and pulled the man on top of him, gasping as their naked bodies made contact.

_God, I'm such a horn dog. But I can't help but love this._

Unfortunately, they weren't able to explore further, as the phone rang…_again!_

* * *

"Are you fucking serious? Like what the hell!" Robin snarled, although he was still under the man.

"Very annoying." Slade frowned.

"Let me up so I can answer it, otherwise they'll keep calling back." The hero sighed.

"What makes you think I'm going to allow you up." The one-eyed man grinned down at his prey, an evil glint in his eye. "I'd much rather put that crude mouth to better uses."

Robin flushed a deep red at the implication.

"You are a pervert, you know that?"

"I prefer optimistic."

"Maybe you'd prefer a kick in the groin because that is what your going to get if you don't let me up." Robin growled, but there was a teasing tone to his voice.

"Point taken."

* * *

The hero answered on the seventh ring, clearly annoyed as he spoke.

"_Hello?"_

"ROBIN!" Starfire screeched over the phone. The teen cringed and whirled around to Slade, hoping that the man hadn't heard the girl's voice. It seemed luck was on his side as the man was checking his own cell phone.

"Hey." Robin answered.

"Oh friend, why did you not answer when I rung the phone?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy with other things." The hero explained, hearing a snort from the other side of the room as Slade seemed to be paying better attention now.

The teen blushed softly.

"Raven has inquired upon the health of you."

Robin smiled softly and leaned against the dresser, arching slightly getting into the conversation, keeping in mind not to use any names. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

* * *

Slade watched the teen with amusement. He had indeed heard the rather loud exclamation, but did not want to alert the young man.

It was rather distracting, however, having the teen, who was fully naked, arching against the dresser, as if beckoning him with his body to have his way with it. Especially when Robin gave a little sigh and trailed his hand down his face, along his neck and chest, dangerously close to his groin, before, unfortunately, placing it on his hip.

"Alright, we'll I have to go. I'll make sure to call more often, I promise."

"Many thanks friend."

* * *

The hero shut off the phone and turned towards the bed, only to gasp when the man stood only inches from him.

"So, your _busy_, hmm?" Slade leered, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and bringing him flush against his naked body. "Guess I need to distract you."

"Mhmm." Robin purred, his arms securely around the man's neck, drawing him forward into a kiss. As usual, the mercenary dominated the kiss within seconds, but it had the teen melting against him.

"I suggest a shower." Slade mumbled as he nipped the hero's neck.

"'kay…"

* * *

After some fooling around in the shower, in which both parties were panting and flushed from the heat and _other_ strenuous activities, they dressed. Slade explained that he had a few things that needed done, but that he would be back in an hour and the two of them would go out on the town and have a late lunch and visit some of the sites.

Robin smiled to himself as he got dressed a few minutes later, while cleaning up a bit, and taking care of his hair. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, a very dangerous, thrilling cloud that could break at any moment, but it was so exhilarating that you couldn't help but enjoy yourself. That was how Robin felt about Slade at the moment. There was always that immediate danger present, but right now? He felt content just to let things play out, he'd deal with the consequences later on.

_As long as they include chains and maybe some hardcore spanking_, evil mind leered.

_Maybe if Slade was the one who is chained up, _Robin thought with an smirk. It made a rush of pleasure soar through his body and run straight down to his groin at the thought of having the worlds most feared mercenary chained to a bed, at his mercy.

_I'm such a pervert. _

The Titan finished getting ready and made his way downstairs and towards the lobby. Slade, as usual, was already waiting for him, looking as good as ever. Robin had to shut out his naughty thoughts, or they might not even make it out the front door.

* * *

Downtown Miami passed the occupants of a rather large navy coloured Jeep, in a medium pace, allowing the hero to watch the scenery and civilians going about their day. Slade was currently driving them towards the Science Museum, a place that Robin had wanted to visit. There was also a rather large wildlife center inside the museum as well.

They parked the Jeep and made their way towards the entrance. Once walking through the doors, and sauntering up to the attendant who they would purchase their tickets from, Robin couldn't help but look around.

"Oh look, seniors get a discount, guess you don't have to pay full price, huh?" The teen grinned evilly, moving up the line towards the ticket vender. Slade looked outraged, and the hero couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Welcome to Miami Science Museum, how may I help you today?" A woman greeted them with a smile.

"One adult and one child ticket, please." Slade smirked.

"Right away sir!"

"What?!" Robin screeched.

"I just figured since you were so inclined for a discount, you wouldn't mind." Slade's smirk grew in size.

"Like hell!" The teen growled. But, he didn't have a chance to change the ticket, since the woman was already passing Slade the receipt and bidding them a good time inside.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily.

"You're impossible!"

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." Slade purred seductively in the hero's ear. Robin forgot all about his anger and instead blushed a deep red.

* * *

Slade never thought he could find someone attractive while they were looking through a museum. But, he found his gaze never leaving the teen's form as he went from different artefacts and inventions, his magnificent blue eyes blazing when he found something interesting.

"Oh! Look Wilson," Robin trilled happily, grabbing the man's hand and dragging him over towards another invention. "What is this?"

There were standing beside a rather large round glass tube that held a small glittering bulb sitting on a metal stand. The hero touched the glass and gasped when a bolt of electricity moved with his hand.

"I believe that is a Plasma Lamp." Slade stated, studying the glass. "They were originally used to study high-frequency currents." he added thoughtfully.

"Kind of like high voltage?" Robin asked, moving his hand around the glass and watching in amusement as the current of electricity followed his moment.

"I believe so. It reacts to sound and touch." The man confirmed.

The hero stopped touching the ball and made a small sound, watching in fascination as the current moved somewhat towards him. He made an even louder sound, and the electricity jumped and pushed against the glass.

"That's so cool." Robin mused out loud.

"I wonder what it would do, should you have moaned, as loud as you usually do." Slade leered at him.

The hero blushed softly, and threw the brochure that they had been given to them, at the infuriating man, storming towards another exhibit.

Slade couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin had finally sated his curiosity. There was just so much to learn in this place, that he had to see everything. Slade hadn't minded either, enjoying teaching the hero about different inventions and objects, as well as having a great time with him. They were just about to begin their trek towards the exit of the building, when a rather startled shout, sounded through the building.

It was then that people began panicking.

* * *

"Get down! Everybody get down!" A masculine voice snarled out, shooting a gun into the air. He was standing a few feet away from the pair, but there were at least twenty people running around in fear.

"I said shut up and get down! All of you! On the ground! Don't make me start shooting your fucking heads off!"

Countless people fell to the ground from fear, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Slade and Robin remained where they were, and thankfully, weren't noticed for the time being, as the man with the gun pulled out a cell phone and began talking into it.

"Hurry up and get the telescopes!" He barked. "I already know they got the cops on the way!"

There was a voice on the other end, and even through the silence, no one could hear what was being said.

"Well, blow out the fucking wall then if they are too big to carry out, use the truck." The man hollered. "HEY! I said get the _fuck down_!" he snarled once he realized that the two of them were still standing up.

Neither of them budged and some of the people on the floor were watching with wide-eyes.

"Can't you hear me!" The man screamed, stomping over to the pair. Robin was frozen to his spot. It wasn't that he didn't know how to disarm the man, it's just that he didn't want to give away who he was. But, the man had a gun…was he supposed to just let himself be shot?

The hero side-glanced at Slade who had a narrowed eye, but nothing else. The man with the gun reached them and pointed the firearm between the teen's two eyes.

"Last chance little fucker, get down or I'll kill ya where ya stand, got that!"

Robin stared at the man as if he were crazy. But, he wasn't sure what to do…

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass and everyone realized that the police had now entered the mix, There was about ten of them, all facing the front, guns ready, poised for fire.

The criminal growled and grabbed Robin by his hair and pulled him towards the opposite side of where the men in uniform were standing. The gun was pressed to his throat.

"I've got a hostage! Don't think I won't kill this sonofabitch!"

The police force seemed to step down, so-to-speak. Robin only rolled his eyes in annoyance. Here he was having a grand old time, and this had to happen. Who the hell stole a telescope anyways?

"Someone's going on Santa's naughty list." The hero pointed out with a chuckle.

"What?" The man screamed, causing Robin to loose his hearing for a moment.

"Ow, would you try not to crush my eardrums, I need those." The teen goaded.

"Shut the hell up!" The idiot growled, tightening his hold on his hostage. There was still silence around the room. Robin met Slade's eyes from across the room and winked at him, something that the man immediately caught on to.

"Well, you see I _can't_…I have this _thing_…where I don't exactly like to listen to people." Robin smirked. Keep the man talking. "Especially crazy ones who wave guns around." he added in a mutter.

"I said SHUT UP! I'll blow your fucking head off."

"Well, I'm thinking you can't, or don't have the guts to do it." The hero smiled. The man wrapped an arm around the teen's throat. "Besides, I'm sure all your pathetic little friends have already been apprehended."

The man snarled out and cocked the gun, and suddenly Robin realized that if he didn't act now, the idiot was going to do something they would both regret. The hero sighed, he just knew this was going to end up in the newspaper. Bruce was going to have a fit.

"See you in hell mother---ahhhhhh!"

Everyone in the room startled from the cry. Robin had elbowed the man in the stomach, allowing him to get free of the arm and gun, and then kicked the criminals hand, releasing the firearm. Then to finish it off, he picked him up and slammed him so hard on the ground the wind was knocked out of him.

The police flew to the scene, reading the man his rights and handcuffing him. The teen had been right, the other's had been apprehended.

* * *

Slade joined Robin as soon as he was able. They said nothing, but only because the police were asking him tons of questions.

"Look, I don't want any of this to end up in the papers." Robin muttered to one of the male officers who was questioning him. "I get enough publicity as it is. I would really appreciate it. You can even take all the credit if you wish."

"They are a few reporters outside at the moment." A woman officer replied. "We'd need to take you out the back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make up something about how I was in the bathroom at the time. I would just like to leave." The teen mumbled, moving closer to Slade, who placed an arm on his shoulder for reassurance.

"If your sure…" the first officer said a bit hesitantly.

"I am."

Well, that was it then.

* * *

Reports were rather like annoying, yapping, dogs that you just wanted to kick in the head. There was no way to avoid them, they just kept talking, and you weren't allowed to cause physical harm on them. Useless.

"Mr. Grayson, tell us about your terrible ordeal!" A blonde woman with a microphone asked. She was pushed out of the way by at least ten other people, all trying to get the story for themselves.

"I was in the bathroom at the time. I have come to no harm, nor did I see what occurred. I was told it was safe to exit the building, and that is all." Robin said, moving as fast as he could towards their Jeep.

"Who is this man who is accompanying you? Was he hired by Bruce Wayne as a bodyguard?"

"How traumatized are you by this?"

"Will you seek medical attention?"

"Is this the same man from earlier reports? The one who was at the restaurant?"

"Mr. Grayson! Martha Smith, from Intense News. Rumour has it that this man has attempted to court you with fine dinning, flowers, and romance. Are we expecting a wedding anytime soon?"

Robin was about to have a rather bad hissy fit, telling the reporters in detail, where they could shove their questions, but Slade grabbed his shoulder first and pushed through the many people. Some of braver journalists followed, but when they received a glare from the mercenary that might as well have frozen over hell, they backed off.

* * *

"Kill me now…" Robin moaned into his hand, once they were five minutes from the museum.

"Where is the fun in that." Slade grinned.

The hero glared at the man. "Fun isn't exactly the word I would use."

"I can see why you stay out of the public eye. Rather bothersome, and what was that about a wedding?" The man smirked, glancing at his companion.

Robin blushed. "Wedding my ass."

"What, no fall wedding? But you'd look so pretty in a white flowing gown."

The hero seethed, but then suddenly turned bright red at the thought of the man in a black fitted tux, or rather, taking _off _said tux, sauntering towards him and…

"Are you getting a fever, or are you just embarrassed again?" Slade chuckled.

Robin threw his sunglasses.

* * *

"Bruce is going to have a fit." The teen muttered, arms crossed.

"Do you not think the police will keep their word?" The man across from him asked, a few minutes later, they had stopped at a hotdog stand and gotten something to eat, before noticing a rather beautiful park just on the other side of the street. They had decided to go for a walk, as it wasn't too hot, considering it was almost five in the afternoon, or night if you looked at it. It was starting to cool down.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. But, the press are psychos. Just listening to the bullshit that they were spewing today, makes me think that I'll be seeing some crazy crap in the papers tomorrow."

Slade chuckled to himself.

"Just you wait!" Robin continued, finishing off his hot dog and taking a sip of his water. "And then I'm going to get a call from Bruce."

"Don't answer the phone then." The mercenary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Easy for you to say."

Slade grinned, stopped, grabbed a hold of Robin and leaned down, kissing the teen. It was only a light peck, hardly even classified as a kiss, but it still left him breathless.

"What was that for?" Robin wanted to know.

"I felt like it."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" The hero grinned.

"Yes and so should you." Slade grinned back.

Robin was suddenly reminded that this was Slade, and that the man did and took what ever he wanted. Still, it didn't mean that he didn't feel like he was going to faint from pleasure, every time they even so much as touched. Damn hormones.

"Who steals a telescope, anyways?" The hero said out of the blue. "I can understand money and diamonds, maybe even priceless art, but a telescope?"

"I believe that particular telescope is worth a lot, if I'm not mistaken, a rather powerful one at that. Scientists might pay a fortune for it."

They had sat down on a bench by the small beach in the park, that was overlooking the ocean, that had the sun slowing starting to set, causing the colours to brighten. Robin thought it looked beautiful.

"I never understood why people would go to such lengths to obtain something they desired. Someone could have gotten hurt." Robin mumbled, leaning against the man, grabbing his hand and playing with it.

"But they didn't, and they have you to thank…and here I thought you were a helpless rich boy."

The heroes thoughts took another turn, Slade was…agreeing that it was good that no one got hurt? Was he sure this was the crazy, psycho, super villain that had tried to kill him once-upon-a-time?

"I'm not just a pretty face." Robin grinned.

"No, it wouldn't seem so. I'm sure that man still isn't able to breath properly." Slade said, like he was enjoying such a thought. "I rather enjoyed it."

"You would…" The hero mumbled under his breath.

The man visibly tensed, but the teen didn't notice, or just didn't say anything.

The stayed quiet for a little while, just gazing out into the water. Robin relaxed and sunk down, laying his head across the man's lap. Slade gave him a look, but the hero just smiled and said nothing. The mercenary just chuckled and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer.

Robin basked in the gesture. He felt rather safe in those arms. A feeling he didn't get much of, especially with being a hero, as one always had to watch ones back. Robin's logical part of his mind, tried to remind him that this was Slade and that he should never feel safe with him. But, the Titan just didn't see it that way.

The sun was almost gone, the horizon was bright orange, red, and yellow, casting a shadowy glow over the two. Robin sighed softly in pleasure and grabbed the man's hand, intertwining their fingers. He was very calm and relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Slade muttered.

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

Robin looked up, his blue eyes glittering, a lazy smile on his face, before saying:

"Because I felt like it."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all realize that Slade is a little more romantic in this story, compared to my date-universe. I like writing him like this, I realized. He's still that annoying, cocky, sexy bastard, but he's got a soft side that only shows once in a while.

Don't worry, it won't take nearly as long as it did this time to update. If you didn't read the A/N up top, it explains why this chapter took almost two weeks to be posted.

Either way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I love reviews! -grins-

Love

Jayto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: -grins- Next chapter is up. I really love how this chapter turned out. I hope that you all like it too. Things are finally starting to piece together and I enjoy doing that in a story, because it feels like your accomplishing something.

Anyways, only a few things before you begin.

**First**: I posted a 27 page drabble in my **Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles **collection called 'Red Chested Bird'. The drabble was a request from Peeta's Lover, and I just couldn't stop writing it once I began, so, if you haven't already, go check it out.

**Second**:** Story Recomandations!** -grins- I fell in love with two Sladin writers this week. The first being **KURISUTARU-CRYSTAL's **'_Little Bird' _fanfic. It's so fun and witty, AND done in Slade's POV! Isn't that awesome? It's a really good read, although there is only two chapters so far, since it's new! But, go check it out!

**Kawaii-kuro's** '_Sladomasochism_' fanfic. Holy crap! I want to kick myself in the butt for not reading this sooner. It is absolutely amazing and I just love it. It's dark, but with consented sex…and…thats MOSTLY what the story consists of! SLASH! How great is that? -grins- I had a read-a-thon with it too, because there are 12 chapters already!

Ok, ok, I'm done talking! Make sure you check out those fics I mentioned!!!

**Chapter 10:** Heart-to-Heart

* * *

When Robin had asked for a wakeup call, he'd never _quite _pictured it this way, and from his angle, anyway. Especially since he could barely remember what time he'd wanted to be woken up, and for whatever reason. No, all he could think about, was the amazingly hot, swollen cock that was thrusting up into him, like a jackhammer, while he was flush against the pristine shower wall of his hotel room, moaning like a wanton whore for the amazing sensations to continue. The water fell over them in waves, and it was getting a bit difficult to keep his legs wrapped around Slade's waist. Although he managed, but only barely.

"God!…so-ooo-ooooh goood…"

"I can fuck you even deeper in this position." Slade growled out, grasping the hero's ass, massaging those wondrous mounds of flesh, before pulling them down as he pushed upwards. Robin made some really interesting sounds when he did that.

"Harder! F…Fuck meeee …uhhhhh harder!"

Who was the man to disappoint? _Definitely _not his little bird. Especially with the way Robin was clawing at his back, making such lovely sounds that only made Slade harder. If that were at all possible, since his cock was currently trying to explain that _sometimes_, a tight asshole wasn't _exactly _a good thing.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who wanted to last longer, Robin arched his back, with an ecstatic cry of pleasure, as his seed splashed over both their bodies, until it was washed away by the water.

Slade knew, as he came a few thrusts later, that he was never, ever forget the look on the teen's face right there and then. Completely, and _utterly _satisfied.

* * *

Robin scowled as he stood by the desk that Sam usually attended. Said woman was currently on the phone with the authorities, calmly explaining the situation.

The hero was tapping his foot impatiently against the tiled flooring of the hotel lobby. His arms were crossed and he had an angry look on his face. He knew that he was famous, but this was absolutely ridiculous.

"They are sending a few squad cars to clear the mob." Sam said in a reassuring smile.

Robin sighed and leaned back against the desk, relief washing over him. "Thanks."

It had started out innocently enough, as situations like this usually did. Robin had been heading outside for some rest and relaxation on the beach, preferably curled up with a book or two. He hadn't expect the amount of people waiting outside for him. Paparazzi were crazy, that was the only word for them. They had all ganged up on him, and against these opponents, neither Richard nor Robin stood any chance. The reporters had TV cameras, microphones, pens and pads of papers, all asking the same questions.

_Who is the man who is kissing you in the picture?_

Robin had been startled, not understanding at first, what the fuck these people were talking about. That was, until he remember Slade's little gesture when they were in the park almost two nights ago. Someone, who Robin was determined to find out who and have a very nasty chat to them about privacy, had snuck up on the pair, and had taken the photo of them kissing.

The teen had looked like a fish out of water, not having anything to say, other than to gape.

It had been then that he'd been pulled back in by the hotel staff and left in Sam's care, who had immediately called the police force, explaining to them that they had a mob of reporters harassing Richard Grayson.

Robin had never felt so relieved to hear a police siren in his life.

That was…

Until he caught sight of the newspapers and magazines.

_Ohmygod…Bruce is going to freak…!!!_

* * *

When Robin, two hours later, had shown Slade the pictures? He laughed. It was such a foreign sound, that the hero had to take a step back and just listen, because it wasn't an evil or calculated laugh. It was a mirth laugh. A sound he'd never heard, much less pictured, coming from Slade's mouth.

"The wonders of technology these days." The man chuckled, as he sat on the hero's bed looking over one of the magazine covers.

"It's not funny! I want to punch the person who invented Photoshop." Robin seethed, clenching the paper tightly in his hands. "Who comes up with this stuff?" he screeched.

"John Knoll, I believe was--"

"That is so not the point, and you know it!" Robin hissed, growling in frustration. "Besides, I thought it was his brother Thomas who was the actual creator--"

"I thought that wasn't the point?" Slade smirked.

The hero sighed. "I don't like you right now."

"When _have _you liked me?" The man snorted.

Robin grinned. "Good question. Who knows?"

"Ah, when I started fucking you senseless, I do believe." The man grinned, only to grin wider when the hero blushed.

"Wilson!" The teen growled. "You are so full of yourself, ever thought of going to therapy for it? It cannot be healthy."

"You pretend to be uptight and proper, but I know you love it." Slade said evilly, ignoring the jibe. "Besides, you have the same crud mind as I."

"You know nothing." Robin snorted throwing the paper at him, crossing his arms over his chest. The man only chuckled and the hero felt shivers run down his spine at the sound. God damned hormones!

"I would say I know quite a bit." Slade smirked, standing up, grabbing the teen's chin, before forcing the other's lips onto his own, in a dominating kiss. "You look so deliciously innocent when you blush." he leered moving from the kiss and back on to the bed.

Robin couldn't help but follow and straddle the man's waist. The hero made a cooing sound when Slade gripped his ass through his shorts. He tried to forget the comment from earlier, because he knew this was his arch rival that he was currently sitting on top of, and that he indeed knew who he was. If someone would have told him he'd be doing this a few months ago, he would have sent away for a straight jacket. But, here he was…he liked playing this game…it was _just _dangerous enough to be fun.

"You have such a one-tracked mind."

"Don't worry, I save it all for you." Slade muttered against his neck, now nibbling on it. "Even if you _are _wearing a dress in the tabloids."

Robin sighed. "A wedding dress to boot…as if the headline wasn't…wasn't bad enough" he gasped as the man hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He leaned his head back, allowing the mercenary more access.

"Told you you'd look pretty in a wedding gown, obviously these people think so as well." Slade kindly pointed out.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to play anymore." he huffed, struggling to move off the man.

"Did the little rich boy get his feelings hurt?"

"I _was _going to show you the picture where they apparently thought I would look good in leather, but I guess that's too bad for you." Robin grinned evilly.

"Leather, did you say?" Slade leered, running his hands under the hero's shirt to pinch a nipple. "I might just have to keep you confined to the bedroom."

Robin gasped and arched, feeling heat pool in his groin. "Jea…jealous?"

Slade smirked, enjoying torturing the boy on top of him. "Me? Jealous? Certainly not."

Robin couldn't help but smile. Slade was acting very, _playful _today. It was really interesting. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter though. Something about having the worlds most feared mercenary mirthful, because of him, made the hero feel a bit overwhelmed.

_Nooo, it's not just because he suddenly decided to stick his hand in your shorts?_ Evil mind purred.

Well, maybe that had something to do with it _too_. But, he could think of that later, and everything else, for that matter.

* * *

Robin sighed happily to himself as he finally lay on the beach, surrounded by the ocean and sun, reading a book that he'd picked up almost a year ago, but hadn't found the time to read yet. It had just been sitting on his shelf. He wasn't bothered, something that he was grateful for. He liked being around people, but sometimes, like now, he enjoyed being alone. Allowed to collect his thoughts, as it were.

_You didn't seem to think that only an hour ago, you were too busy sucking Slade's cock_, his evil mind decided to venture forth. Robin had long since given up trying to repress those thoughts that sometimes made their way to the front of his brain. The teen didn't even blush this time.

Robin knew he was a little adventurous when it came to sexual things. Just because he was a hero didn't mean he didn't have his urges. But, his actions were starting to startle and amuse him at the same time. Slade was gorgeous, no question about that, but he couldn't believe they'd have sex twice that day. He wasn't a goddamned slut. He just…

_You just like the feeling of Slade fucking your ass._

The hero could blame it on the dry spell he'd had. He might be a teenaged hero, running on hormones, but he was too busy to start any relationships. He didn't really fancy going to bars and picking up the first hot guy he saw. Those few times he had, Robin had really regretted it afterwards. He didn't want flings.

_Are Slade and I having a fling?_ Robin asked himself, placing the book on his stomach, taking a sip from his water bottle. Well, that was all it could be, right? Slade was a criminal after all and he was a hero. Although, if the mercenary knew who he was, than that would mean that he wanted to pursue something? Maybe he just thought Robin was hot and wanted to get into his pants.

But, Slade hadn't said he'd spent all that time getting his attention. It had only been five days since he'd met the man on the plane. Well, he'd known him quite well back in Jump, or at least _Robin _the hero had. They had never really been chummy. But, there had always been a growing respect for the man who constantly challenged and frustrated him.

Maybe Slade really did want to pursue some sort of relationship? He'd have to tell the man sooner or later that he knew he was Slade. He just didn't know when or how. Robin wanted answers though. What if the man was just using him? Toying with his feelings to gain the upper hand? It _was _a possibility. Probably the most logical possibility, considering who he was dealing with. The hero didn't understand why he felt a sudden tightening in his chest from that thought, however.

The teen sighed to himself and closed his eyes. Robin was terribly curious. Sometimes he hated himself for how his mind worked. He'd always tried to look at the positive aspect of every situation. Slade never, _ever_, did anything without gaining something in return, and that was why he was hesitating now. What would happen if--_No!_ That was not an option. He would never let himself be that _vulnerable_.

_If what? You fell in love?_ His mind sneered.

Robin glared at the beautiful water a few feet away from him. He would tell Slade soon, get the answers he needed, before things turned ugly.

* * *

The hero hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was woken up by a few chuckles. He looked up into the faces of Dylan and Joey, the man who ran the shack at the end of the beach, who were grinning at him like idiots.

"Do I _want _to know?" Robin asked, mildly amused.

Dylan snickered. "It looks as if you've been claimed."

"What?" The hero sat up, looking at them strange.

"You forgot to wear sun-block, didn't you?" Joey grinned at his friend, before looking at their guest.

"Uh…yeah…damn." Robin said, standing up. He still didn't see what was so funny. "Mind letting me in on the joke?"

Joey smirked and Dylan pointed to his stomach. "Well, you were sleeping so soundly…we didn't want to wake you. Apparently neither did Mr. Wilson. We didn't really think too much of it, since you two have been hangin' out so much…"

"Think about what?" Robin asked, very confused.

He just happened to look down at his stomach, letting out a screech that had the two taller boys loosing it laughing. While in the midst of his sleep, Slade had, apparently, seen him on the beach. On his stomach, was the initials '_SW'_. It wouldn't have been so bad had the teen been able to wash it off, were it marker. But, it seems the man had coated his finger in sun-lotion and drew the initials on his stomach, leaving the rest of him without coverage. His skin was slightly red, something that he knew would go away within a day or two. But, the fact that you could clearly see the letters, although light, pissed Robin off to no end.

"I knew there was a reason I hated that blasted man!" Robin said, ignoring the fact that the man had made it very clear as to who he was. Slade would probably think he was seriously stupid by the time he told the mercenary he knew who he was. He just wanted to play the game a little longer, that was all. But, at the moment, he was rather angry and wouldn't mind hitting the man in the face.

Joey finished laughing. "We came over here to see if you wanted to play volley ball…"

"How about after I kill him?"

"Sorry, no can do, he's in town right now, took one of the Jeeps." Dylan chuckled. "And I'm not really sure I can condemn the act of killing a person, I might just get fired." he added thoughtfully, although he was smiling.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll see each other _later_…" Joey said in a tone that suggested something dirty. He thoughts were correct when both boys laughed at his expense, again.

Robin huffed.

"Fine."

"Don't worry Richard. Wilson just likes you…" Joey smirked as they packed up the teen's things and began heading over to the volley ball net reserved for the staff.

"Is that a good thing?" Dylan asked.

"I dunno…maybe? Besides, last year when he was here, he was really quiet and reserved, but in a 'get the hell away from me or I'll break your knee-caps' kind of way. He's completely different now." Joey laughed. "Its almost scary how much he's changed. For the better, I mean."

"Really?" The hero wanted to know, his curious mind peeking. Slade was a bastard last year? What had changed that?

"Yeah, he really was an old fart. But, I bet he's great in bed."

Dylan just slapped his forehead, wondering about his friend sometimes.

Robin could only groan.

* * *

It wasn't until later that afternoon that the teen decided to head back up to his room for a much needed shower. The sweat was just dripping off him. The game hadn't been that hard, no, but the sun had decided to kick it up a notch and was trying to melt the sand.

Just out of curiosity, the hero decided to check his phone, Bruce had long since sent him the files on Slade and it had all been pretty much the same thing that his mentor had discussed with him.

He was quite startled when he realized there were seven missed calls and all of them from the same number.

_I kind of forgot about Bruce…_

Robin had decided to ignore the calls, and take his shower. If the man called back, he'd talk to him then, but for right now, the hero just wanted to get all this grim from his body.

* * *

He'd just finished his shower, when his cell phone rang. The hero sighed and grabbed the phone, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach.

"Hello?"

"Master Richard, thank heavens!"

"Alfred?" Robin asked astonished. "Why are you calling me?"

"Master Bruce was unable to reach you. I thought I might try while he took care of…other business." The elderly butler spoke. The hero immediately understood, Batman was out on patrol.

"I didn't realize I left my phone in my room when I went to the beach. I just got in. I'm sorry to have worried you Al."

"No need for apologies Master Richard. I am only glad that you are unharmed."

Robin felt a smile pull from his lips. He loved Alfred, the man had been more of father-figure than Bruce had ever been. Something that he thanked god for everyday.

"So, what's up?" Robin asked innocently, knowing exactly why the elder man was calling.

"I'm sure you've seen the papers. My word Master Richard, what _have _you been up to lately?" Alfred said with a hint of a smile to his words. "Master Bruce had a fit when he saw the pictures."

"I knew he would…it wasn't like I knew there was someone taking a picture of us…"

"I shouldn't think so." Alfred said kindly. "Master Bruce tells me this man is a criminal. Is that true?"

"Yeah…it is."

Robin then began to explain the situation to the elderly man. It took a good twenty minutes, because he wanted to make sure that he got all the facts straight, his feelings on the matter, and the fact that Slade knew his real identity.

"That is quite a story." Alfred mused.

"I'm at a standstill here Al, I have no idea what to do. I should hate him, right?"

"Maybe I'm merely old fashioned, because I'm sure Master Bruce would have quite a few things to say about all of this, but I believe that you cannot help who you love." The elderly man spoke smoothly.

"I don't…I mean…god---Al, I don't love him!"

"Ah yes, but you do have some attraction to the fellow, do you not?"

Robin blushed at the thought. Naturally he'd told his old friend that they'd had sex, but still…

"I…_think _so. The man is so infuriating! He's conniving and conceited. He's so full of himself, and has an ego to match Mount Rushmore. But…I can't help but get butterflies when he's around…Does that make me a bad person?" Robin confessed, feeling himself get rather vulnerable. It was Alfred, though, so thoughts like that were allowed.

"Master Bruce might argue that of what happens when he starts committing crimes again?" Alfred pointed out.

"I know…and that's why it's so wrong but…"

_Oh, but very very right_, evil mind purred.

"Maybe you'll be a good influence on him?" The elderly man said, always the hopeful.

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you see?" Alfred smiled. "Any man who can stand up to Richard Grayson and alter-ego Robin and live to tell the tale, well, he's worth giving a chance, now isn't he?" he added with a chuckle, letting the hero know that he was only kidding about the insult.

"Thanks Al."

"No thanks needed Master Richard."

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell Bruce." Robin said glumly.

"The problem might not seem as great as you think it is." Alfred smiled. "Master Bruce can, at times, be a bit of a hard head, but ultimately, he cares for you Richard."

Robin snorted.

"However, I will make sure to put away the breakable valuables when you _do _tell him." Alfred chuckled.

"Thanks Al. You have no idea how much you've helped me."

"No thanks needed Master Richard."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Robin felt ten times better about the entire situation once he had gotten off the phone. Now, all he needed to do was tell Slade that he knew who he was, and demand some answers.

There was a knock on his door after a few moments and with a quick look at his clock, which read six-thirty nine at night, he grinned to himself. Slade was here.

"What? Didn't feel like picking the lock this time? Someone is getting lazy." Robin smirked upon opening the door.

The man only snorted and picked the teen up and slung him over his shoulder. Shutting the door and heading towards the elevator.

"Hey!" The teen laughed. "What are you doing?"

Slade couldn't keep the grin off his face, especially with the way the hero squirmed in his grip when he ran his hands over that taut ass.

"Wilson! What are you doing?" The teen tried again, as the had just entered the elevator. Robin thanked his lucky stars that it was empty, he didn't want to be stuck in the small confined space with someone staring at him strangely. "And I have a bone to pick with you, just what the hell did you think you were doing this afternoon?"

"I'm taking you to my room." The man said simply, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

"Why?"

"For dinner."

"Oh." Robin said a tad bit disappointedly.

"…and _dessert_, naturally."

Suddenly the teen was in a better mood.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm afraid, that the next chapter will pick up where this left off, so it'll be mostly…-grins- PWP. I've got a few pages of the next chapter finished, and I just know you are all going to love it.

Make sure you checked out those stories I mentioned up top. They are amazing, and I'm so glad that I now have two more Sladin writers to add to my list.

Who knows? Maybe if I get some reviews, I might just update in a few days, instead of 6 days to a week like I have been. -grins- I know, I'm cheeky, But, it's all done in love!

Love  
Jayto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Damn…this chapter kind of got away from me. I love it to death, either way, but it took a mind of it's own and I had no way of refusing it. I hope that you all like it though.

**Chapter 11:** Complex

* * *

"God, I'm _stuffed_." Robin burped, licking his fingers, grinning cheekily.

"Don't worry, you'll be stuffed soon enough." Slade informed him, clearing away the dishes.

"I meant from the food!" The hero glared. "Perv," he mumbled under his breath.

"You'll learn to _like _it."

_Wow, Déjà vu. _Robin grinned to himself.

"You are _so _full of yourself." The teen snorted, jumping up on the bed and flopping down, snuggling into the pillows. "This bed is _soo _comfy, I could just…fall asleep…mmm."

"Oh no you don't." Slade grinned, covering the teen's body with his own.

"But I'm all spent, I want to sleep." Robin mumbled into the pillow, laying on his stomach, hiding a grin. He wasn't exactly tired, but he wanted to man to work for it after all. He couldn't be too easy, now could he?

"I guess I'll have to change your mind, won't I?" The mercenary smirked. He ran his bare hands down the teen's sides, nibbling on the top of his spine. He couldn't help but smile slightly when the hero shivered under him.

"Good luck with that." Robin mumbled, trying to keep himself from arching his ass up and into Slade's pelvis. It was rather tempting. Especially with the way the villain was sensually moving his growing need against the fabric of his jeans. Only barely touching. But, it was enough to send tiny sparks through his body.

"I don't need luck, I'm just _that _good."

The hero snorted, but it only turned into a small gasp when Slade found a rather sensitive spot on his shoulder blade, and began sucking on it. Robin closed his eyes and concentrated on evening his breath. He wasn't going to just submit like that.

"Trying to control yourself? Mmm, I like that." The mercenary muttered moving his mouth up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth then biting on it softly, drawing another gasp from his lover. "I always _did _like a challenge…" he whispered, his tongue flicking out and inside of Robin's ear. The teen moaned this time. Who knew the inside of his ear would be an erogenous zone?

Robin felt his breath leave his body when the man grabbed his hips and thrust forward, pushing his ass and Slade's front together. The teen made to try and get up, to find some sense of the situation, but his hands were gripped and held against the bed, while the villain made a point to thrust against him.

"All mine, no where to escape. Your helpless. Left to my devices." Slade whispered again. The hero groaned, he really did feel helpless. It was such an erotic thought. He suddenly had the urge to struggle, to try and break free, to continue the game. The teen felt himself grown hard at the thought. Slade would definitely make sure he felt powerless.

"Pl…please…wh--what are you going to do to me?" Robin stuttered purposely, getting into character. He felt the villain tense on top of him, before he could almost hear the smirk that crossed his features. It was time to play.

"What ever I want to. You won't be able to escape." Slade growled, nipping rather harsh on the teen's shoulder blade. The hero gasped out and struggled against him, managing to get a hand free, but only for a moment, as it was caught once again.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you say!" Robin pleaded, rather convincingly.

"Good boy." Slade purred. He grabbed the teen's shirt and found a small tear at the top, before ripping it to pieces. The Titan startled. He then proceeded to roughly flip the hero over, temporarily making Robin loose his breath, eyes-widened. If it wasn't for the rather protruding tent in the hero's jeans, he might have thought it was all real. So…his little bird liked it rough? Interesting.

"Undo my pants." Slade demanded, in a fierce tone. The teen obeyed, with shaking hands, which wasn't all do to the fact that they were playing a game. His adrenaline was pumping and it was causing him to twitch. "There's a good lad."

Once the buttons we undone and pushed part way down the villain's ass, Robin stared at the bulging tent in the man's black boxers. He felt his mouth salivate, wanting to taste the treat so badly. But, he had to stay in character.

"I…I…"

"The safe word is banana." Slade spoke seriously for a moment, pushing his boxers over his shaft, allowed free from it's confines.

"What?" Robin asked, staring at the new piece of anatomy.

"Should I do something you don't like, the safe word is banana."

"Oh…ok…"

"Now suck!" Slade growled threatening, already in character again. Robin felt the man move up closer to his mouth, being careful not to lean all of his wait onto him. But, he felt the mercenary, he still felt confined, helpless, not in control, and he _loved _it!

"W…what? But…please….no….I don't…"

"You will suck it boy! Or you won't like the consequences." The man snarled, thrusting his cock inside the teen's mouth, setting a fast pace. Robin moaned, but it was drowned out by the chocking sound. Slade grabbed the teen's hair and pulled it back, eliciting a pain-filled moan from the boy. The villain smirked. He felt his shaft twitch in the hero's mouth when he saw the terrified look the hero was giving him with his mouth full.

"Good. Now, take me in your throat….yes, just like that…clench around me…No! Do not choke!" Slade sneered. Robin muttered something, but the vibrations only sent pleasure through his body. He was gripping the hero's hair and forcing his shaft through those hot lips, while the teen sobbed out his displeasure. Though they were both rock hard by this point.

* * *

Robin played his part to the fullest. He couldn't believe how aroused he was by all of this. The feeling of Slade's need slamming into his mouth, gripping his hair, pinching one of his nipples until it turned purple from pain and pleasure, made a bit of pre-cum leak out of his own cock. Especially with the way the villain was looking at him. Making him feel so trapped…

He felt the mercenary speed up, signalling his approaching orgasm. Robin started to struggle again, but it only seemed to goad him on.

"I'm going to cum all over your face and you're going to moan about how much you like it." Slade spat, yanking his head back, forcing his cock from the hero's mouth with a forceful gasp of pain. The teen moaned, but there were a few tears fluttering from his orbs, and down his cheeks.

The villain gripped his own length hard, setting a furious pace, looking into Robin's terrified eyes, trying to move away. He was almost there, he glared down at the boy under him.

"Moan, moan like a slut." he said, twisting a nipple for good measure.

"Please…"

"Please what? Be more specific!"

"Please…cum on me, I…I want it…I want…your cum all over my face…"

Robin felt the man shudder and saw, as well as felt, shot after shot land on his face, in his hair, on his chest. There was so much that the hero moaned loudly, almost breaking character. The teen didn't think he'd ever seen something so hot in all of his life. It made him painfully aware of how his own need twitched and wept, begging to be touched. But, he couldn't break character. At least not yet.

* * *

"I…I did what you asked….please let me go…" Robin said, a small tear escaping from his eye as the man got off of him to remove the rest of his (and Robin's) clothing. The teen backed up against the headboard, panicked when he saw the look of absolute evil pass over the villain's features.

"I'm not done yet, _boy_." Slade growled, grabbing the hero's leg and pulling him towards the end of the bed. Perfect height for fucking him. But, before that…

He quickly turned the startled boy over on his stomach, legs hanging over the side. He grinned, running a hand over that taut, perfect, pale ass, almost affectionate. Then, with an amused sound, swatted the hero's mounds of flesh, _hard_.

"UH!!…"

The slap stung. Robin was so surprised that he cried out loudly when the second one, just as hard, hit the same cheek.

"You have a perfect ass." Slade muttered, slapping the other cheek. Robin was a little ashamed that he felt his length twitch in interest. The man couldn't help but rub the mound of flesh a bit, as if preparing it again. He felt himself harden again as another hit landed and his little bird arched back with a cry that was mixed with pain and pleasure.

"S--stop! Stop!…god…it hurts…-uhhhh- please…you…you -god…no--said you wouldn't…"

"You want me to stop? Fine, but be careful what you wish for."

* * *

"Mmmm, look how _hard _you are for me…_good boy_." Slade leered down at the hero as he reached under the teen and began to stroke his shaft roughly. The villain used the other hand to squeeze Robin's sack harshly, eliciting strangled groans from his lover. The mercenary couldn't wait to sink he aching cock into the teen. He could see the shudders racking over his little bird, the lusty moans of pain and pleasure, wild eyes that looked horrified and aroused at the same time, the cock that twitched and shivered at his touch. It was just too much.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and you are going to pretend that you like it, or believe me, _boy_, you'll _live _to regret it." Slade threatened, using his own saliva for lube and stabbing two fingers into the Titan. Robin cried out at the mixed sensations, panting for breath that he just couldn't seem to get back.

* * *

The hero clawed at the bed sheets, eyes clenched tightly. He felt like he would explode at any moment, he was so hot right now. The fingers curled up and he was jolted forward by the force of them hitting his prostate. He arched, crying out.

"Please! God!…"

"Please what, brat!"

"Please…uhhhh….I…I…."

"Speak up, tell me what you want."

"Fu--uuhhhhh ck me…."

Slade purred, very delighted. He made sure to coat his length in saliva, lining up, and pushing forth without any warning. Robin tensed up, making the head seem impossibly tight and it hurt going in. He knew there would be no blood, but it stung a little, especially since the villain grabbed his ass cheeks, which burned to the touch.

"No! Stop…it hurts!"

"No more talking." Slade snarled, grabbing his lover hands and pulling them backwards, almost pulling the joint from the socket, causing Robin to shout in pain.

"Stop! Please…you said! God--uhhhhhh" he never got to finish, considering the man began an almost brutal pace inside of him, his ass slapping so hard against Slade's pelvis, it would bruise. The villain held the teen's hands back with one hand and used the other to grip his little bird's hip, slamming into him over and over.

* * *

"Tell me how much you love it..." Slade smirked, pounding into the tight ass, pulling at the arms a little. Robin moaned in pain, but couldn't help but cry out his pleasure as well. It was the perfect mix and just dangerous enough that they both loved it. They would have to play this game again.

"I…I love your cock…fu--fucking my ass…it…it feels sooo goood….please…harder!…uhhhh, yes…"

Slade let go of the arms and they fell forward, before his hands found purchase on his lover shoulders, pulling him back so that he could fuck him deeper. He was rather surprised the teen had lasted this long, but his length was almost purple it was so large and erect. He knew that he was close to coming, he just needed a little push.

* * *

Robin was so far gone, he was actually sobbing from pleasure. He didn't care if he broke character anymore. He just wanted to come so badly. The Titan had never felt anything like this before. It just felt so good. Slade was still fucking him, even in such an uncomfortable position, he still found it incredible hot.

The man leaned forward, biting his ear before whispering:

"Moan my name you little cock tease, let everyone know how much you like my cock fucking your tight little hole."

Robin's breath caught in his throat, his body shuddering violently, pulling him, seeking it's release. Slade continued his assault behind him, until…

"SLAADDDDE!!!" his body gave a lurch, his seed flying onto the sheets, spurt after spurt of the biggest orgasm Robin had ever had, sending him collapsing into the bed.

* * *

Slade couldn't contain his moan of completion that his _actual _name triggered, the sensation ripped from his very soul.

* * *

They stayed in that position for a long while. Neither knowing what to say, for much the same reason. It wasn't until Slade pulled out of him, that Robin fell to the floor, panting, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

The man stared down at his lover's recovering form in something akin to astonishment. Robin had moaned his name, his _real _name…that meant he knew? Or…

"Who is Slade?"

"What?" Robin breathed out, finally opening his eyes, staring at the frowning face of the man who'd just done unspeakable things to him.

"You moaned the name Slade…" the villain said, narrowing his eye. Maybe the boy really didn't know who he was and just had fantasies of his alter-ego. He sure had given the teen enough clues without him figuring it out…so, it was possible.

"I…I …" Robin stuttered. "What?" it was all he could say. He didn't even remember saying the man's name…

"I believe you heard me the first time." Slade growled out, crossing his arms. The hero gasped out. But, couldn't help but grin to himself a little bit.

_He's playing a game…trying to see what I actually meant, _Robin realized quickly. _Well, I can play too._

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't…it's just that…"

"Just what, Richard?" Slade sneered, pulling the boy from the floor.

"You remind me of someone…and I was thinking of him…" Robin tried to explain, trying to hid his smile. "No…no ones as good as him…but you came pretty close. I couldn't help but think of him…"

The grip on his arm tightened and the hero winched slightly.

"Not as good as him?" The man snarled out, glaring at him. "I'll have you know, _boy_, that--why are you laughing?" he added with a sneer.

* * *

Robin couldn't contain his mirth any longer, the situation was just too hilarious.

"Don't worry Slade, no one is as good as you." The teen smiled up at the man, his bright blue eyes sparkling in mischief.

Slade felt very had.

"You little brat, how long have you known?" The villain smirked, releasing his captive.

"Since the night we first had sex." Robin grinned. "I realized that you left enough clues that you knew who I was also, so I wasn't too bothered by it." he couldn't help but finger the 'SW' that was already starting to fade from his skin.

"You thought I was someone else the first time?"

"Well, yes, but I had my suspicions." The Titan said, moving towards the bathroom, he had a little hygiene to take care of, in the form of a shower.

Of course Slade followed him.

"I thought you were merely stupid. I was about to just tell you to your face." Slade admitted, getting into the shower first, turning on the water.

"You lack so much faith in me." Robin growled, joining him. "Besides, I wanted to have some fun first."

"Did you ever."

"Stop that you perv!"

"Let me remind you who has the dominance-complex?"

Robin threw a bar of soap.

* * *

An hour later, they were sprawled on the bed, and Robin was ready for some answers.

"Why?"

"Why what, Robin?" Slade questioned, leaning on his side, both of them still naked, taking in the form of his bed-mate.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions, that is so annoying!" Robin glared, punching the man in the chest. "Why are you doing this? What changed?"

"My feelings changed. I suppose is the only answer I can provide."

Robin sighed. "Your telling me that over the course of a few months you suddenly decided that you wanted to get into my pants? This isn't a ploy to get me to become your apprentice? To take over Jump City? I'm finding that hard to believe. You used to want to kill me."

"If you had so many suspicions, why'd you stick around?" Slade wanted to know.

The teen looked at him incredulously. "I tried that, you might remember, in the beginning. You were like a bug that wouldn't go away. I just gave up. Besides I was curious…and, a little horny." he added with a small flush.

"Doesn't sound like the hero that I know." The man grinned. "What happened to your never-give-up complex? And only a _little _horny, well, I must be loosing my touch."

"I'm being serious." Robin hissed.

"Yes yes, don't have a hissy fit." Slade grinned, only to grin wider when the hero growled.

"I care for you, on some level at least." The man admitted. "It's not about control, power, or making you submit to me…well, _unless _it's in bed. Which, you demonstrated quick _excellently _earlier." he leered.

That caused Robin to blush a bit.

"In five days? How does someone go from hating to liking in a matter of five days?"

"Why don't you tell me, Robin?" Slade asked.

The flush got a deeper red.

"I don't really know how it happened." Robin admitted.

"I don't know either."

They were silent for a moment.

"What about when we get back to Jump? Or is this just a fling?" The Titan asked quietly. This had been the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Do I look like the type of person to do anything half-fast? Besides, I would rather pursue this rather interesting phenomenon. You have captured my attention, that is a great feat in itself."

"Yeah, I'm so honoured…" Robin said dryly.

"Brat."

"Why thank you Mr. Wilson."

They both grinned at each other.

"Stupid hormones…" Robin mumbled a while later, laying curling up against the man. "It's all their fault." he added with a grumble.

"I rather like them, they take initiative."

Robin snorted. "You just like them because they let you in my pants."

"Yes, and you hate that _so _much." Slade said sarcastically.

Robin sighed.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"No, but your willing to try…tomorrow though, now is the time for sleep."

"But, I'm not tired." Robin whined, his statement going out the window as he took that moment to yawn. "Ok…maybe a little, you wore me out."

"I bet."

"Shut up!"

"Goodnight little bird."

"Night big bastard."

Slade snorted, but said nothing. They both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: **-Grins evilly- This was so much fun to write. I really hope that all of you liked it! By the way, I'm planning (hopefully) to have maybe 5 more chapters to this story. I never wanted it to get too long in the first place, but it got away from me a little bit. But, don't worry, I have tons of ideas for new stories and whatnot.

**ALSO: **I have reached 137 Reviews (YAAAY!) and I decided that the person who is reviewer 150, will be allowed to request a drabble from me. I'll only do Sladin, SladinX, or Robin/Red. You could even request sequel drabbles to some of my drabbles in my collection, if you so wished. And, reviewing more than once will not count, cause I know I'm almost tempted to do that when other's do this kind of thing -grins innocently-.

Much love!

Love

Jayto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: I know, this chapter is only 8 pages, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you next time, but for now, I hope that you like this chapter. I think I wrote it pretty well, made me chuckle at some points. Also, I just wanted all of you to know that Sagerune Yagami, was the 150th reviewer and therefore she has won a drabble request. She told me to let her have a few days to think about it, so hopefully we'll here from her soon. So, without further ado, the chapter.

**Chapter 12:** Recreational Centre

* * *

Robin woke rather snuggled in to a warm chest, with a muscular arm wrapped around his mid-section. He sighed happily and burrowed into the embrace further, wanting to catch a bit more sleep before he forced himself to get up.

"Rather snugly in the morning, aren't you?" An amused voice chuckled.

"Well, you feel like a comfy teddy bear, so warm and comfortable." Robin mumbled into the man's chest.

Slade snorted.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that the worlds most feared assassin snuggles in bed."

"…and I won't tell anyone that Robin, the Boy Wonder, likes to _snuggle _the worlds most feared assassin in bed." Slade grinned.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm a bad guy, I have to get on your nerves sometimes. I would become terribly bored if I didn't."

Slade wasn't really expecting the teen in his arms to tense. But, he had a pretty good reason when he saw his expression.

"You know I'm in a _hell _of a lot of trouble, right?" The hero sighed.

"I thought hero's didn't _do _discouraged?" The mercenary kindly pointed out, shifting in the bed, so that Robin was now looking at him, instead of hiding in his chest. They had some things to discuss it seemed.

"What happened to the evil villain back in Jump City? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think I _like _this version of you a lot better, but I'm just curious."

"When _aren't _you?"

"Slade!" Robin glared. "See what I mean? You're almost _playful_. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Most situations like this don't."

"Yeah, but I remember the time you wanted me to become your apprentice…" The teen said, looking away. "You hated what I was, and wanted to break me, make me …a killer…"

"I did."

"And you don't anymore?"

"My goals have changed." Slade said, looking at the teen seriously.

"What goals? How do I know your not manipulating me? You've done it before, albeit by blackmailing me with my friends lives, but..."

"You'll just have to trust me…"

Robin's mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but he stayed silent. Slade sat up in the bed, the sheet pooling on his waist. The hero sighed and put a hand behind his head.

"For some reason, I do…"

* * *

The mercenary stared down at his company with a look that was indescribable. They were both silent again, until a few minutes later Robin spoke:

"You say you want this long-term, right? Like a relationship?"

"I think I would prefer that, yes."

"Would you give up being a villain?" Robin's striking blue eyes pierced into Slade's like a bullet. The man had a hard time discerning what that look meant.

"Would you give up being a hero?" Slade shot back, softly.

The hero thought for a moment.

"Maybe." Robin said, and when he saw the incredulous look on the man's face, he tried to explain himself. "I mean, I'm still new to this, whose to say a month or even a year from now we part our separate ways? Maybe in a few years if I was sure, we could settle down... "

"And now?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still young, I'm not _sure _what I want. All I know, is that this _thing_, here and _now_, with _you_, I want to try…" Robin said thoughtfully, and then shook his head. "It's funny, but I can almost _understand _why you do what you do, because its for the same reason I do what _**I **_do…for a purpose, to not be idle, for the thrill, chase, the challenge, self-fulfilment… we just jumped on to different trains, if you know what I mean."

The man watched the teen's eyes, taking in the sincerity there. The hero sounded rather grown up at the moment, not that he didn't already. But, here and now, he sounded much older than he was.

It wasn't until Robin began laughing that he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost looking forward to telling Bruce." The hero grinned. "I mean, at first I wasn't. But, knowing that I have the support of my good friend Alfred, to back me up, makes me feel a lot more confident."

"I believe he'll have one _hell _of a hissy fit." Slade grinned back. "I fear for the many villains of Gotham City. They'll have their hands full once the news is broken that your dating a glorified assassin."

"Hmmm, maybe I should have tried dating you before, might have landed a few more criminals in Arkham." Robin snickered. "I'm not sure your friends would appreciate it though."

"_Friends_? _Now _I'm insulted." Slade narrowed his eye. "I believe its time for a spanking."

The hero's eyes widened slightly, getting a rather raunchy image in his head.

"Nuh uh! No more, my ass is sore!"

"Perfect…" the man purred. The teen squeaked and jumped from the bed, stark naked, just as Slade pounced on the spot that he had just been occupying.

"Hey! None of that Mister!"

"None of what? I only wanted to help you out of bed." The man said innocently, leaving the bed and advancing on the hero. Robin backed up into a dresser, just as Slade went for his arm. But, the teen started laughing, dodging the other way. The Titan squealed again when the villain came after him, before running towards the door, opening it, and running out.

"HA! Can't catch me!"

He'd run about half-way down the hall, smiling at a cleaning lady who had just left a room. The woman gasped and put a hand to her mouth, turning red and looking away. Robin stopped running and looked at her strangely.

"Oh, Richard…I believe you forgot to put on clothing, you naughty boy…" came the chuckle from the room, as Slade poked his head out. "Stop flashing the poor woman, she's only doing her job…"

To say Robin was embarrassed…was an _understatement_.

* * *

"Do you have to be good at _everything_?" Robin complained. "Its not _fair_."

"Life isn't fair, get used to it."

"Asshole." The teen mumbled,

It had been three days since his little flashing incident with the cleaning lady. The couple had taken a trip out of town today, to a rather large recreational centre. This place had everything from a boxing arena, to a swimming pool, rock-climbing, playing fields for various sports and other events. The two of them were currently in one of the rooms that housed a few pool tables, as Robin had always wanted to try playing the game. He found that, like most things he tried, he learned pretty quick. Unfortunately, Slade continued to win, and outplay him, in _every _match. Robin was getting more than a little frustrated, especially since he'd just lost another game…

"This is boring, lets do something else..."

"Its only boring because you continue to loose."

"Isn't there a rule that you should be nice to your boyfriend and let me win? " Robin said, exploring the other rooms, looking for something else to try. They had already been in the exercising room, swimming pool, track field, and even visited the small library they had there. They had ended up in the 'games room' which had housed a few pool tables.

Slade snorted. "Where is the challenge in that? If I just let you win, you wouldn't learn anything. Besides, I don't think you need anymore of an ego, young man."

"Me?" Robin huffed, as they passed a room with flashing colors and loud music. "'_Mr. Glorified assassin_'. _Some_one is on their high horse…"

"…and someone is a sore loser."

The teen crossed his arms and pouted.

"No pouting." Slade said, but couldn't help the grin.

"I'm not _pouting_." Robin said, looking away. "Besides, what are you going to do about it, if I was?"

"Well now, here is a rather large room, with padded flooring too. How about a sparing match, or would you prefer I take you against one of the mirrors? Either way it would be a good show _and _would stop that pouting." Slade smirked evilly. The room they had entered was rather large, with padded flooring and one whole side of the room was a wall of mirrors. It kind of reminded Robin of a ballet studio, without the support balances by the mirrors.

The teen growled and blushed.

"Sparing. And keep your _dirty _hands to yourself. No hits to the face _or _groin area."

"Damn."

* * *

The hero had been a little worried about being seen, and potentially blowing his cover. But, thankfully, they weren't noticed and the room didn't need to be used.

Robin had almost forgotten what it was like to fight Slade, as he hadn't had the chance to do so for over a year. He had to bring forth skills he'd learned in blocking the man's heavy blows, dodge his quick recovery, hit in the places he'd realized were weak spots, although there wasn't many. The teen hadn't felt this rush in a long time. In the last year he hadn't had a challenge, only putting away the criminals one after another. It was exhilarating and the hero was more than enjoying himself.

Slade felt the same way. It had been a long time after all.

* * *

Robin managed to place a well rounded kick to the man's backside a split second before he turned. The teen didn't have time to celebrate, since milliseconds later he was dodging a punch to his gut. He'd learned long ago that those _hurt_, more than anything else.

It wasn't until Slade had managed to pin him to one of the panoramic mirrors, that he called it quits, panting hard, but blue eyes blazing. The man grinned and leaned down for a victory kiss, that seemed to escalate in a deeper, passionate kiss that had the hero's head spinning in pleasure.

Robin had so much adrenaline, that he didn't know what to do with it. So, he just went with what his body wanted and felt good. Soon, he was wrapped around the man's waist, moaning as his shorts were pulled down enough to uncover his length and entrance. He cast a glance at the closed door that had a small window, but no one passed by.

"Hurry!" The teen breathed out, feeling the man's saliva covered fingers enter him to prepare him. "Come on, I…I'm ready."

"Patience or you'll get nothing." Slade grinned, hitting the Titan's prostate, curling into it.

"You…gods yes!…wouldn't be that cruel…oh oh yes…be…besides you want it…as much…as much as I do…"

The man growled low in his throat, loving the look on his lovers face.

"Perhaps…" the villain said, spitting on his hand and covering his shaft with the liquid, before lining it up with Robin's entrance. Slade had to control himself when he felt the teen shudder from that simple act alone. His little bird was something else, and he was all for Slade's taking. He'd make sure to reward him.

"Just do it before someonnnnnnn….Oh god!"

The villain couldn't help the groan that escaped him. The hero was rather tight in this position. He began a slow pace, wanting to tease his little bird a bit. Robin disliked this and glared for him to go faster. Slade then thrust rather hard and the teen howled, throwing his head back, exposing his neck, mouth opened, eyes closed.

The man gripped Robin's ass and continued to pound into him relentlessly. The Titan covered his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the sounds, while the other held on to Slade's shoulder.

"God…you…uuuuuuuuh….feeel so fucking good." Robin moaned, although it was rather muffled. Slade growled, not liking this, and pulled out of his lover, much to his displeasure, before turning him around, so he was facing the mirrors, the man already plunging into Robin, his shorts and boxers pooling at his feet. The teen squeaked as he was forced against the mirror, holding himself up with his hands. Slade gripped the teen's hips, slamming into him, hitting Robin's prostate over and over, making the hero forget all about covering his mouth as the most amazing sensations washed over him.

"Harder! Yes…yes yes Slade!…god yes!"

The villain watched the teen's expressions through the mirror, Before grabbing the Titan's raven hair and pulling his head back. Robin gasped at the pain.

"Watch as I fuck you, Robin." The man purred in his ear. The teen couldn't help but blush at the sight. His cheeks were so red, blue eyes a startling, vibrant, darker shade, lips red from kissing. He felt his cock twitch in response, signalling that he was rather close.

"…close…" the teen said, watching the person in the mirror say the same. It wasn't until he saw the lustful look on Slade's face that he threw his head back with a silent scream, releasing his seed on the mirror in streaks of white.

The villain released a tiny grunt of his own when his orgasm hit him without warning, triggered by the tightening of his lovers entrance.

* * *

"I think I might just have to stay a villain." Slade mused to his company, once they had cleaned up their mess, and began leaving the building, and out into the Jeep. "If it leads to fucking every time we fight…might just be worth the trouble…"

The hero blushed and glared.

"Never again." the Titan huffed, entering the Jeep. The man put the keys in and started the car.

"You didn't seem to mind, actually I quite remember you telling me to hurry up and fuck that tight little hole of yours, am I correct?"

The teen was ashamed to admit that he was getting hard again. He tried to hide it, but unfortunately, Slade noticed.

"Hormones, such glorious things."

"Shut up!"

"Its only natural, you're in my presence, so its allowed. I would be insulted if you didn't get hard around me." Slade continued with an evil grin.

"I'll make sure I think of Mumbo in a thong from now on."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

"Hey Al!" Robin said into his Black Berry a few hours later, after he'd had a shower.

After all the swimming and exercising he'd done today, he had been ready for a shower. Now, he was planning on getting ready to go out. But, first, he wanted to let Alfred know what had happened.

"Master Richard, so good to hear from you. I can only assume from the sound of your voice that things went over well?"

"Yes, actually, we're still not finished talking about it. But, I told him that I knew who he was…"

"That is good to hear." Alfred said. "When do you plan on telling Master Bruce, he's been mighty edgy."

"Have you said anything to him?" Robin wanted to know. He didn't want to get his old friend in anymore trouble.

"I have only stated that you are a grown man, and are capable of making your own decisions. That you may very well wait until after your vacation to discuss the details of your, _partner_."

"Thanks Al." Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sure he wasn't too happy about that." he added thoughtfully, sinking into his pillows. Slade had explained that he'd be down later, after the phone call, and they would go out for dinner.

"Master Bruce, happy? I must say, the word in not in his vocabulary." Alfred joked, making the teen laugh.

"He's out on patrol now, right?"

"Yes. He decided to blow off steam on the streets tonight, instead of on his board members." The elderly man said, trying to hold in a grin.

"Yeah, well all those old geezers deserve it. I hope he stuck it to them good."

"I quite agree."

"I'm about to head out here Al, dinner date and all that, I just wanted to let you know that everything was fine. I know how much you like to worry."

"Enjoy your dinner, Master Richard."

"Thanks Al."

* * *

**A/N: **-grins- Four more chapters to go!

Love

Jayto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: This chapter was one of those chapters that just flowed so well. I didn't really have to stop and 'think' about what was going to happen. It just came to me. I'm very proud of it, it is one of my favourites so far, I think.

**Kawaii-kuro **(the lovely devil) made a continuation to **Wynja's** number 30 Drabble: _Happy New Year? _I really loved the first drabble, and it was made even better by Kawaii with her addition. It's called _Auld Lang Syne_**, **and it is amazing. Please, go read it, it is so worth it!

**Chapter 13:** Little Bird Takes Flight

* * *

The few remaining days that led up until Christmas, weren't exactly eventful. The couple spent most of the time visiting town, lounging by the pool, or discovering the many various places that they could engage in certain _activities_. Robin found out the hard way, just why he _didn't _want to get sand in bad places…It took _forever _to wash away.

But, other than that, and the constant teasing, from said one-eyed boyfriend, life wasn't too bad.

Reality was starting to catch up with this particular bird however, as his vacation was soon over and he would once again have to put on his superhero persona, and become Robin of the Teen Titans. Plus, there was trying to explain his rather screwed up relationship, to his friends, as well as Bruce. He didn't know which one would be worse…and was hoping against all odds, that at least his _friends _accepted his choice. Bruce, was another matter _entirely_, as if he didn't approve, the teen didn't have to bother with him.

* * *

During the last few days, Robin had been secretly going to town, asking for ideas from Sam and Dylan, for gift ideas. He wanted to get something special for Slade, but had absolutely no idea what to get the man. What did you get someone, who could virtually buy anything he wanted, for Christmas? It was a challenge that even Robin didn't know if he could accomplish. Plus, he didn't want to tell the man he was looking, that would just ruin the surprise.

It wasn't until the twenty-third of December, when Robin had gone out of town for a little while, by himself, that he randomly passed a store that caught his eye. When he ventured inside, he couldn't help but grin. This was _perfect_…Slade would absolutely love it, and it was one-of-a-kind too. The teen felt giddy inside. He couldn't wait to give it to Slade.

* * *

On the eve of the twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve, the couple could be found eating a four course meal on the patio of hotels own restaurant. It was around seven-thirty and the sun had already gone down. A little ways down, there was an empty beach, the water wafting over the sands, causing an ethereal glow. The restaurant wasn't very packed, as everyone had left for town on this special night. It was the reason the couple had stayed here, at this place, because of just that fact. They liked the privacy. And, as Slade had come to find out, he rather detested the media that seemed to hound the duo every chance they got.

"You've been rather quiet tonight." Slade commented, after their waitress had delivered two plates of Baklava.

Robin smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I never said it was a bad thing." The man grinned, taking a bite of his dessert. Robin stuck his tongue out.

"I'm just thinking." The teen explained looking out at the ocean.

Slade thought the hero looked like a rather lonely God, with his sad smile, and ruffled raven tresses blowing over his face. His eyes though, were a rather dull shade of blue and the man suddenly had an urge to take away all that pain, to see those radiant sapphire eyes glisten.

"Come." Slade said, getting up from the table, watching the confusion flash through those orbs. The man dug around and placed a fifty dollar bill on the table, before reaching out and pulling the hero to his feet with their hands interlocked. They began heading down to the deserted beach area.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream." Robin said out of the blue, once they were rather far down the beach, where they wouldn't been seen. Slade glanced at the teen out of the corner of his eye, still sad eyes. He'd have to change that.

"I could pinch you, we'd find out then." The man offered. The teen chuckled.

"Don't make me kick your ass, old man."

"I'd love to see you try."

Robin just sighed, but there was a small smile on his lips. They stopped at a dock, that overlooked the enormous ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles. The teen blushed while he was looking up at the stars. Everything was just perfect. He just…

They were facing each other, only both of them were looking at the water.

"What if I told you I loved you." Robin said, quite softly, that Slade almost didn't hear it.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what would you do if I told you I loved you?"

"Run away?" Slade couldn't help but tease.

"Ha-ha! Try again." Robin smiled, finally looking into the man's grey eye.

"I would ask why?"

The teen turned back to the ocean, his eyes shinning that radiant blue again.

"I don't really know why, to be honest." The teen said, still looking away. "I just do, and that should be enough for now." he finally stared at the man, looking at Slade with a look that was indescribable.

"Even if, when this vacation is over, we go back to Jump and you decided this isn't right. I just want you to know that these past few weeks, were the best times of my life. Even if you don't feel the same, I just had to say it." Robin continued, looking a bit sad. Slade gripped the teen's chin and leaned down to capture the hero in their softest kiss to date. The man felt something tighten in his chest when the kiss ended and he drowned in his lovers oh-so expressive eyes. "And that, you're a _bastard _for making me fall in love with you, just so you know. Asshole." he continued with a playful glare.

Slade just had to kiss him again. Somehow they ended up on the beach, clothing spread out all around them, touching, teasing, moaning, whispers of words unspoken, sounds of pleasure, waves floating behind them, stars shinning. They made love, their first, it was passionate, slow, emotional. Filled to the top with just how much they meant to each other. The final cries of bliss, the panting breath of satisfaction, the expressive eyes full of admiration and love, if not a bit cocky in nature. The sand warm beneath their resting forms, arms curled over smaller waist, breath mingling…

"I love you as well, my little bird."

Eyes closing softly, cheeks a tiny hue of red, two small tears escaping, smiles brightening.

Perfect.

* * *

When Robin woke Christmas Day, he felt as if he could take on the entire world. He was in such a good mood that he jumped straight from bed, stretching with a huge smile adorning his features, before giggling in glee.

"Someone is in a good mood." Said a voice from the bed. Robin giggled again, although there was a small blush to his cheeks. He turned to look at the man that was all his.

"Yes! Yes I am!" The teen trilled happily. He suddenly looked rather thoughtful. "It's Christmas!"

"That it is." Slade said, staring at the naked boy who was pacing the room as of current.

"I got you a present…" the hero trailed off, scratching his head.

"Really?" The man wanted to know. "I hope its not a 'get out of jail free' card, I can't really _use _that, but…"

"Slade!" Robin grinned. He couldn't help but start laughing at the thought of Slade carrying around one of those monopoly cards with the freakishly smiling man in a suit on them. "I'm almost sure you're going to like it…"

"_Almost _sure? As long as its not one of those Barbie dolls, or action figures, I _might _consider it." Slade said, as if to himself.

"Ohhhh, maybe a Slade action figure, with a string you can pull that lets it talk." Robin snickered. "Oh, oh! Your catch phrase could be one of those evil cackle laughs, you know, the ones that sound psychotic!"

"Are you calling me crazy?" Slade asked, rather amused. "Might I remind you, that you are still young enough to spank."

"Hey! I was only helping you think up more revenue projects. Taking over the world can only get you so far, you know."

They both had a good laugh, but then the teen ran towards the dresser that he stored the present behind, moving the dresser forward, to pull out a rather long box, but small in width. It was about four feet long.

"I don't know why, call it intuition, but when I saw this, I immediately thought of you. The man who I got it from said that is was one-of-a-kind." Robin said, rather proudly. He moved towards the bed, sat down next to the man and handed him the box.

"One-of-a-kind hmm?" Slade mused to himself, opening the package. He couldn't help the surprised smile that pushed on to his features at what the box contained.

"It's called a Gendaito Sword, or Yoshichika, made back 1926. It's the only one of its kind, I did a little research to see if that was true and it is. It is a little rustic, but there isn't another like it in the entire world." Robin explained, snuggling up to his bed mate, looking over the sword himself. "Do you like it?"

"I do." Slade said, unsheathing the sword and looking it over. "I fancy swords much more than any other weapon, but rarely use them. I have a rather large collection back home."

Robin grinned proudly. Eyes shinning.

"Thank you." Slade grinned, placing the sword back into the sheath and into the box.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to get you something special."

"I have also gotten you something, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait until later on this afternoon to receive it." The man said.

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But I'm curious…" Robin pouted.

"No pouting, remember what happened last time?" The man said, with a leer. The teen grinned and nipped at the mercenaries neck.

"No? Can't say that I do, you might have to refresh my memory." The hero purred against the man's neck, nibbling on an ear. Slade growled low in his throat.

"Perhaps I might…can't have you _forgetting _now, can I?"

"No, _definitely _not." Robin agreed, squealing when he was suddenly pushed underneath the man's naked body. He couldn't help but arch up and moan at the feel of their bodies touching. Slade grinned down at him rather evilly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll never forget again."

And Robin knew that he wouldn't.

* * *

Robin felt like he had oodles of energy and couldn't find anything to take away the adrenaline rush. He was so excited, but curious at the same time, and those two feelings were beginning to annoy the teen. He wanted to know what the hell the man had gotten him. Slade had said that he had to make a few calls, but that he would be back around three that afternoon and would take Robin to his present. There were endless possibilities, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

In the end, he's taken a shower, eaten lunch, and called his team to wish them a Merry Christmas. They had all been overjoyed and explained in great detail just how much they had liked their presents from him. Robin was happy, today was turning out to be such a great day. After that phone call, he decided to call Alfred, knowing that even on Christmas, Bruce would be away with corporation stuff.

He'd had a pleasant, but short, conversation, as the man was getting ready for the annual party that would take place that night at the mansion. Robin wished his old friend farewell and good luck, as those events sometimes proved rather scary. The teen commended Alfred on doing it every year.

It was ten to three in the afternoon, and Slade had just gotten there, taking great amusement from the hero who looked like he was hopped up on caffeine, bouncing around the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were the new spokesperson for the energizer bunny commercials." Slade commented.

Robin glared and jumped over towards his boyfriend, pushing him out the door.

"I'm excited!" The teen said, spinning around.

"If you don't watch it, you're going to run into people." The man sighed, preventing just that as he grabbed the hero when he was about to hit an elderly man and woman who had just exited their room.

"Opps! Sorry."

"Just come…"

* * *

Slade had led them down to the beach, and Robin blushed softly remember last night events. It had been, well wonderful…

It wasn't until he caught sight of something rather large on the beach shoreline, that he put two-and-two together.

"You didn't…!" Robin exclaimed.

"I did." Slade smirked.

They approached the machine that was sitting, almost innocently, on the far side of the beach and suddenly the hero felt giddy. He tried hard not to scream like an obsessed fan-girl, he only managed, just barely.

"This is an AH-6J helicopter that I was allowed to borrow, also known as the "Little Bird." Slade grinned. "I thought it was rather fitting."

Robin blushed. "It looks like it is from the military." he approached the big machine and ran a hand over the door.

"Well, it is, but this one is just used in demonstrations. There is nothing lethal equipped anymore, although other models are used in US Special Operations."

"How the hell did you even _get _this?" Robin asked in astonishment.

"I told you I had connections. Besides, I'm in good ties with the American military, it was rather easy. The _hard _part was trying to convince the resort manager that I wouldn't damage the property by flying this here." Slade explained.

The hero eyed helicopter with a certain need. He'd always wanted to fly one of these, he'd just never been given the chance to. Bruce had never been one for him touching the more, _expensive _equipment.

"We actually get to ride in this?" Robin cried out, jumping up and down again.

"No." Slade said, and grinned at the disappointed look in the teen's eyes. "We naturally get to take turns _flying _it."

Robin thought he was going to faint, he was so excited.

* * *

They flew the helicopter until the fuel was almost empty. Slade had shown Robin how to operate the machine and in no time at all, the hero was flying like a pro. It was the way that the teen's eye lit up, that had the man grinning to himself for a job well done, he'd picked the perfect gift after all.

Robin finished off the flight by landing the copter back on the beach and turning everything off, before hopping out. It was almost seven o'clock, and his stomach was starting to protest it's emptiness. He wouldn't have given that experience up for anything, however, so a little hunger pains could wait.

"That…was _amazing_!" Robin grinned. "But, how is it going to get back?"

"Oh, someone will come for it, don't worry." Slade said, shuffling the boy towards the resort. "Now, I believe we must shut that stomach of yours up with some food."

"Yes, Mr. Wilson!" Robin snickered childishly.

The man shook his head.

* * *

After a rather large feast, one which the hero claimed he would never eat again, he was so stuffed and Slade snorted and told him he'd been eating again in no time at all, they made their way towards the teen's room.

"Maybe you should ask the hotel for a refund." Robin said, out of the blue, once they were in the elevator.

"Why?"

"You never use it, you've been in my room for the last week, every night." The teen said, beginning to push a button, but was stopped when Slade reached over him and pushed the button to his floor.

"You're right, we'll have to rectify that immediately, can't have the staff thinking I don't appreciate their services after all." Slade leered, gripping the teen's hair back and claiming a kiss. Robin couldn't help but moan.

"No sex tonight, I'm still a little sore." The teen said, trying to glare, once the elevator opened and he was dragged to the man's room. "Besides, I really wanted to try that amazing tub, and I noticed you have one here, so…"

"Not sore _enough_, apparently." Slade muttered, sliding his key card in and allowing them inside. Robin began to shed his closing immediately. "I thought you said no sex?"

"I did…but I want to try the tub." The hero blushed softly, realizing what he'd done. "Its not my fault your mind is always in the gutter." he added with a snort, making his way towards the bathroom.

"Well, when you have a lithe, naked little minx running around, you tend to think differently." Slade said, removing his shirt. "Although you do have a habit of flashing people, I might be forced to wonder where exactly _your _mind is at sometimes."

Robin blushed a deep red, remembering the incident with the cleaning woman. He'd been red from his toes to the ends of his hair for hours.

"Just for that, you don't get to join me." Robin said, huffing, turning the hot tub function on.

"Try and stop me." Slade smirked dangerously, already naked. The teen swallowed a lump in his throat, the man was fucking steaming hot. While he waited for the tub to fill up with hot water, he couldn't help but become aroused, especially when the man stood behind him, hands on his hips, the touch burning in the most pleasant of ways.

"I know what your doing…" Robin warned him.

"Is it working?" Slade grinned.

"No." The teen tried to growl, but it was lost in a gasp when the man ran a finger down his half hard shaft.

"Seems to _me _that is it."

"I…no." the finger was becoming bolder, running under his sac, to his puckered entrance, tracing the outline. The teen was incredibly hard by this time, a flush forcing it's way on to his cheeks.

"Well, lets take that bath then." The man said, moving away. Robin stood there in shock. Had the man just…He didn't…

"_Slade_." The hero hissed. The man just glanced at him, while emerging himself in the hot water. Robin felt like strangling the bastard. "I'm going to kill you."

"Ah, ah, Robin, remember, you're the hero here…"

"Yeah! And you're the evil bastard I'm going to jump…"

"I don'--_what?"_

Robin pounced.

* * *

The hero didn't know that fucking in water could be so _hot_. Especially with the way his knees continued to clench against the man's hips as he rode him so hard the water began to splash out over the sides. Although, neither of them noticed at the time.

Robin's hands gripped the man's white locks, while he gasped and withered on top of the man who was grasping his hips and pushing himself up to meet the hard thrusts. The teen threw his head back when he felt himself quickly drawing to release, and judging by the random thrusting from his lover, Slade was also close.

"God…so close…" the teen mumbled into the man's neck. His heavy breathing and moaning in the mercenaries ear turned Slade on like nothing else. The man grabbed the hero's shaft and pumped along with the thrusts, feeling his little bird shudder against him and then cry out his release, just moments later. Slade quietly groaned as the tightening of Robin's entrance forced his seed inside of his young lover.

The sound of their heavy breathing was heard, and the teen flopped against the mercenary, unable to do much else while he tried to catch his breath.

"I knew…I …liked this tub." Robin panted, his arms around the man's back.

"Perhaps we should steal it." Slade offered, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"There is just one problem with that, how would we fit it on the plane?" The teen grinned. He felt the man soften and pull out of him and was rather grateful that they were in water, as it made cleaning much more easier.

"I guess I'll have to torture someone for the blue prints, maybe give them to you as an anniversary present or some such thing." Slade smirked.

Robin's eyes glittered. The prospect of a one year anniversary, sounded amazing to his ears.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**A/N: **That is an _actual _helicopter, and it's name really is '_Little Bird' _I did a bit of research and came across this baby and couldn't help the grin that launched on to my features. Sometimes you just get lucky like that, you know? Haha! I'm just tying up a bit of the loose ends here, if you didn't notice. I'm actually very proud of this chapter, I felt it went rather good. One of my favourites.

-grins- _Three more chapters to go!_

Remember, reviews make the chapters come faster!

Love

Jayto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Alright! Here is the next chapter! I'm so excited! I don't really have much to say, only that I am getting rather sad that this story is coming to an end. Which leads me to another point!

I posted, the _FIRST _chapter to my **newest **_STORY_! It's called **Almeria Man**, and I think it has to be my favourite so far. Plus, I also have five chapters of it finished! Go check it out! I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Chapter 14:** Home Sweet Home

* * *

The sound of playful snarls and laughter filled the air. The other occupants of the beach smiled when they saw the new couple running around, having fun in the water. Especially when the older of the two grabbed the younger and threw him into the ocean. It was a beautiful day, not too hot, but just perfect enough to have some much needed fun in the sun without worrying whether or not you were going to roast. Robin had never felt happier, running around, enjoying himself, with Slade in tow. Everything was just perfect!

They made their way back towards the few towels they had placed on the top of the beach, a little bit away from the other vacationers at the resort. The teen smiled and laid down on the towel, making himself comfortable on his stomach, head leaning against his hands. There was a presence besides him, indicating that Slade had sat down as well.

"I can't believe almost three weeks has gone by since I came here." Robin mused into his arms. "Doesn't feel like that long."

"Time flies when your having fun." The man said, taking a sip of his bottled water.

"Boy did _we _have fun." Robin leered, looking up.

"Now, now, if I fuck you anymore this week, we might need to take you to see a doctor." Slade grinned. "And then I would become rather jealous, as someone else's hands would be touching you...I might not allow them to live, should that happen."

The hero just shook his head and laughed.

"No kill talk in front of me please." The teen said. "Although, killing someone because your jealous _is _kind of sweet." he added thoughtfully.

Slade narrowed his eye on the young man's ass.

"Are you sure that you're allowed to be thinking that?" The man muttered, eye still transfixed on that pert ass. He just wanted to grab it.

"Stop looking at my ass, you perv!" Robin glared turning over, crossing his arms. "And I can think what ever I want." he said sticking his tongue out.

Slade chuckled. "You sound like that annoying thief."

"Red X?" Robin sighed. "I _really _don't like him."

"What criminal _do _you like?" The man mused with a smirk. Robin stuck his tongue out again but took a drink of his own water bottle.

"Hmm, can't think of _anyone_." The hero teased.

"Brat."

"Why thank you Mr. Wilson."

* * *

The night before their flight, Robin was pacing his hotel room. He felt like a ticking time bomb that was just waiting to go off. Slade was off packing his own things, as the flight was at nine in the morning.

_Wish he was here._

_Why, you'd probably just fuck…not that there is anything wrong with that. _Evil mind purred.

Robin huffed and ignored his guttered brain. He had other things to worry about at the moment. Like, the fact that he was awaiting his impending _doom_. Maybe he should have warned his friends about his little romance while he was away. But, he knew that at the time he couldn't. He didn't want them meddling until the last possible moment. Although now…

_God they are going to freak. _

Robin secretly wished that he could just stay curled up in his bed and never have to come out. He sure thought it was a good idea. To not have to deal with reality and stay buried underneath his little cocoon. The teen looked longingly at the bed and felt that desire build up inside of him again. No, he couldn't think like that. He was Robin! The leader of the Teen Titans. Boy-mother fucking-Wonder! He wasn't some scared child that needed to hide. How many times had he preached to Bruce that he was a big boy and could make and stand by all of his own decisions? Dozens!

He would face the music with determined eyes. He had made his choice, and didn't regret it one bit. A fucking up as it sounded, he loved Slade. It was his first love, and as we all know, first loves are the biggest. He could, _would_, do this! The man had made damn sure that he was a long for the ride. He believed him! He wasn't afraid of anyone! _He would do this!_

If only his stomach didn't do flip-flops and flutter with butterflies.

* * *

Slade sighed as the last of his own things were packed up. He too, was thinking of the return that was sure to shock the hell out of a few people. He wasn't as much bothered by the Titans. He wasn't a fool to think that, even if his so-called friends didn't approve of their leaders choice, that they would cause a problem. It was more so the ever present Bat, that he was a _tad _worried about. Only because, should the man not approve (and he was sure that he didn't), he could and would make it a point to see that Robin was living a nightmare. And contrary to popular belief, Slade actually didn't _want _his little minx to be living a nightmare. He wanted the teen to be happy, as farfetched as that sounded, even to his own ears.

_So far I have come and yet I've seemed to have taken ten steps back. But, not necessarily in the wrong direction…_

No, seeing the hero's face beaming in happiness, somehow, deep, _deep _down, made his heart burst in satisfaction. It was why he would willingly take on anything that stood in the way of him and Robin being together. The teen was his, goddamn it. _HIS_! And he would fight for what was his. He didn't spend all this time gaining the hero's attention, placing his own morals and goals to the side, however fucked up they were, to waste it all on some simple-minded, over protective, brute who never once wanted to spend any amount of time with his said ward, until he did something to displease him.

He wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially one as vibrant and passionate as his young lover. No, Bruce let that gift go. And even though it took Slade years of idiotic mistakes, stupid blackmailing and fighting, to finally understand that gift, he _finally _realized.

He couldn't ever remember a time where he felt this possessive. But, then again, it had _always _been that way with Robin. Everywhere he turned, the pestering, cocky teen was in his way, defiant until the bitter end. Standing firm with his decisions. Challenging him intellectually and physically, like no _other _person had. _Constantly _on the man's mind. He felt so utterly frustrated, not understanding why he wanted to be so close, and yet so far from the teen at the same time. It wasn't until he came to realize that he was infatuated with Robin that he finally _did _understand.

He couldn't begin to explain how surprised and shocked he was at the fact that Robin was so accepting. Sure, they hadn't really come to a conclusion about the whole villain/hero aspect of their relationship, but for the time being, neither of them cared. Slade was really in no hurry to continue his usual lifestyle, especially since the teen was now a part of his life and had made is very clear that he was going to stay.

The mercenary sat on the bed, arms crossed, a grin on his features.

Funny, how things have a way of working themselves out. Never in all his years did he think this would ever happen, and to him no less. Such mysteries were as puzzling as they were amazing.

That much was certain.

* * *

There was a quiet knock on Slade's door, and he got up from the bed to answer, pretty sure he knew who was on the other side. Robin grinned when the door opened, while leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Took you long enough." The teen teased, pushing up and sauntering through the door. "I thought I was going to die of old age if you didn't answer the door soon."

Slade snorted. "Brat."

Robin smiled. "Finished packing?"

"Yes." The man confirmed, closing the door, eye landing on the hero who was looking around the room. He couldn't help but notice the way the teen's white wife-beater clung to his muscled shoulders.

"You know, I remember a time when I used to drool over you, I'm glad that tables have turned." Robin smirked, catching the man eyeing him. Slade snorted again and grabbed his lover, who squealed, and placed him over his shoulder, giving a few swats to his ass. Robin cried out with laughter, trying to yell at the man to let him go, but couldn't really convey his thoughts.

"You are just vile!" The hero said jokingly when he was released. There was a large flush on his cheeks.

"What did I say about sun-lotion? I told you that your cheeks would turn red if you didn't use it." Slade said evilly. Robin only blushed harder, knowing that the man actually knew that he _was _blushing.

"Just for that, when you want to fuck me later, I'm going to have a headache." The Titan kindly informed him, pouncing on the bed and stretching out next to the man's two suitcases and duffle bag, as well as the sword Robin had gotten him for Christmas.

Slade eyed his little minx lover thoughtfully, slowly stalking towards the bed, as if watching his prey and getting ready to pounce.

"Perhaps you would like to know that natural chemicals released in the body when achieving an orgasm, can help treat migraines and headaches." The one-eyed villain smirked, looking rather bloodthirsty as he advanced closer to the bed. "So, having a headache is not a valid excuse, and even if it _was_…"

He pounced. Robin was sure that it would be a rather long time before he felt his head throb, considering the amount of times _he _came…

* * *

They spent the night together in Slade's room. It wasn't until six o'clock that they were awoken by a wake-up call that had been requested. Robin groaned and snuggled in closer as the man finished with the telephone call. The teen really didn't want to get up, he was so comfy, he probably could have stayed there all day.

"We must get up if we are to make it to the airport." Slade informed him, but didn't move.

"No…" the hero whined, burrowing further under the pillows and blankets. The villain couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure all your friends will be waiting for your arrival." The mercenary offered.

"That doesn't make me want to get out of bed any more. If anything, it makes me want to _stay_." Robin glared, but the man couldn't see it.

There was silence and the Titan sighed to himself and got out of bed.

"This does not bode well Slade, not well at all." Robin said eerily. The elder of the two just snorted and threw the teen some clothes, telling him to get dressed.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you man!" Dylan grinned, hugging the teen, ignoring the small growl from Slade at doing so.

"Don't worry, I'll be back next year." Robin smiled. Sam came up and gave him a big hug as well, and he was suddenly a little sad to be leaving. They were considered friends.

"I got a car all ready for you Richard, Mr. Wilson is going too, right?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, he wouldn't _not _go!" Joey smirked, coming into the lobby. The hero sighed and shook his head. Joey was another matter entirely and he'd given up trying to ignore how perverted he could be sometimes.

"I'll go load in the bags while you say your goodbyes." Slade let him know, taking off, with all four suitcases in hand.

"Damn, that guy is built, you got yourself a real catch." Joey snickered. Robin glared and punched him in the arm slightly, but let shack owner hug him goodbye as well.

"You better come next year, I'll make sure I reserve a big room for ya!" Dylan said, patting him on the shoulder. "Who knows, maybe it'll be the _honeymoon _suite."

"Dylan, you're getting as bad as Joey, I'm worried." Robin teased, making Sam laugh. "Make sure he stays out of trouble Sam." he added, smiling at the receptionist.

"Can't wait to see you next year." She said, her voice hitching a little.

There was a small cough and the Titan grinned and made his way over to Slade who had just come back in. He waved goodbye again to Joey and Sam, and all three of them entered the car outside.

* * *

The five hours in the air had Robin completely on edge and unable to shake the butterflies that were, apparently, trying to eat his insides, that is how nervous he was. He was constantly fidgeting and didn't even bother to flirt with the staff members that were catering to his and Slade's every whim. He couldn't believe that in only a few short hours he would come face-to-face with his team mates, and then…

Well, he wasn't really too sure what would happen then.

* * *

As they touched down, and the passengers of the airplane began making their way off, Robin seemed glued to his seat, and refused to move.

"Robin, we can't avoid them forever." Slade reasoned dryly.

"I know, but…" The teen cut himself off, not wanting to say the dreaded words.

"They will not hate you. Don't tell me you fought so many years with people you thought so little of?"

"Of course not, I _just_…"

"Come on. If they start attacking, just hide behind me."

Robin glared while he was being dragged out of the plan.

"Yes! Because that makes me feel _so _much better! Asshole!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

The hero snorted. He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it.

* * *

After gathering their things, the duo left the airport. Robin knew that his team would be waiting at a secret location to greet him and drive him back, because he hadn't wanted to be recognized. He couldn't even imagine the faces of the citizens should they see his team greet him in the building. His cover would totally be blown. So, they made their way outside and down a road about fives minute from the airport, to a secluded area covered in trees. He saw the T-car before he saw his friends.

"Robin! You have returned to us!" Starfire squealed, flying towards him and trapping the hero into a bear hug.

"Dude! How was the vacation! Did you bring us any T-shirts?"

"How was the trip?"

"Ah yeah Baby! Titan leader in the house!"

Everyone seemed to circle their leader, asking him thousands of questions, welcoming him home, asking him what sort of things he'd done. It wasn't until there was a quiet cough that the entire Titans Team turned to none other than Slade.

* * *

"Oh! It is the Mr. Wilson we have heard so much about! You must tell us, friend, who is this man I have seen in the paper of the news." Starfire said, buzzing around the man who arched an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Yeah man, we've seen those papers, crazy stuff has been going on." Cyborg grinned. He was rather enjoying the flustered leader, as he had always liked teasing him.

"I…uh…"

"Don't worry dude! If your cool with him, so are we! I just can't wait to beat him at Monkey Ninjas Three. It's gonna be _sweet_!" Beast Boy laughed, punching his fist into the air.

"Yeah man, we don't mind your _boyfriend_!" Cy teased, and BB joined in on making kissing noises.

Starfire and the two idiot boys, according to Robin, were buzzing around Slade like banshee's on crack. Asking all sorts of questions that the man patiently answered. Raven stood off to the side, and out of the way, watching the mercenary and their leader. The Empath observed a pale Robin, and a tolerant Slade with narrowed eyes. Something didn't seem right to her. It wasn't until she placed the body to the voice and her leaders reactions, that she realized.

"…_Slade_…"

* * *

Time seemed to stand-still. Everyone gazed at Raven as she took a few steps forward and her eyes landed on Robin. The Boy Wonder looked like a ghost, pale skin, eyes downcast. He didn't speak a word.

"What?" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"It's Slade. I'm sure of it." The Goth growled, glaring at the man.

"Robin, is this true? Please do not tell me this is the same man who…"

"It is!" The leader cut Starfire off.

Everything was silent once more staring at the villain with shock.

"You know, if I wanted to be stared at, I might perhaps, sign myself into the zoo." Slade kindly informed them, with a small grin.

Beast Boy spluttered.

"Man…just…Rob man, are you serious?"

"Please! I do not understand." Starfire again…

"Let me explain everything." The Boy Wonder sighed.

And so he did.

* * *

"…and so, when I found out it was Slade, it just felt right, and I went with my instinct. I don't regret my choice, I just, understand if you all hate me and want me off the team." Robin finished his story, opening his eyes, stopping in the middle of his pacing.

Slade was standing behind his lover, arms crossed, daring his team mates to challenge their decision. Everyone but Raven was staring in amazement and astonishment.

"Dude! I can't believe you got away with throwing a pie in Slade's face, and he didn't kick your ass" Beast Boy suddenly started laughing. It was soon joined in by Cyborg, who fell to his knees laughing.

"Oh! _Man_! Slade totally got him back though! I would have paid to see that volley ball hit Rob in the face! Priceless!" The half-man, half-mental Titan said, gripping his sides while he and BB laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"Oh please! Tell me that those picture were true of the holy wed-locking!" Starfire said, hands clasped together as she jumped up and down and giggled.

Robin glared at the two who were still in fits of hysteria. But, everything seemed to be going well. His team didn't seem to hate him. They sure liked the tease him, however. Blue eyes trailed over to the final member of the Titans: Raven. She had her eyes closed and didn't seem to be as pissed as she had been earlier.

"Um, Raven?"

"I support you Robin." She confirmed. "Even if it doesn't work out, I will then too." Well, that was it then wasn't it.

The Titan leader couldn't help but breath a deep sigh of relief. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Starfire went back to buzzing around Slade like a humming bird, asking something along the lines of 'true intentions, wed-locking, love, and something about fighting a Glorg-back' what ever the heck that was.

* * *

It wasn't until half and hour later that Slade declared that he had to head home himself. Robin was a bit disappointed that his lover wasn't going to come back to the Tower with them, but he understood. The man probably had to check up on his own home. The Titans with their leader in tow, entered the T-car, and with a small kiss to Slade from the Boy Wonder, they were speeding down the street towards home.

Robin sighed and leaned back against the seat in the car as Cy took them home. He was ecstatic that his friends accepted his choice. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was so happy right now. Everything just seemed to be going right.

"Uh, hey Rob, were you expecting someone?" Cyborg asked, once they were driving down the ramp that lead to the Tower.

"What?"

"Yeah, there is a black car up a head." The metal-man informed him. Robin suddenly felt like his insides had frozen up.

"Bruce…"

* * *

**A/N: **Bahahaha! I had to do ONE last cliff-hanger before the story ended! -grins evilly- I don't know which one is worse, the cliff-hanger in this chapter, or the one that was in chapter 7 with Slade. Hahah! Well, don't worry, I won't be gone for too long.

**Remember to check out my new story that I posted the first chapter too!**

Also, I love reviews! Make sure you click that button at the bottom and leave me some love.

Love

Jayto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: Second last chapter! Next one is the end! I am sad to see the fic ending, but at the same time, rather eager to start on my newest one.

**On another note! **Guess who has a **BIRTHDAY **coming up? You guessed it! **ME**! Hahaha! Yeah I know. I'm not very subtle. I'm just excited. I'll be 21 on April 10th. Yeah! I'm old! I know! But, I cannot wait, only because I love eating all the sweets that my family and friends bake for me. I'll probably gain like 50 pounds! But, hey! Who gives a damn! Hehehe!

**Chapter 15:** _Little Bird and Bat_

* * *

Robin wasn't really living up to his name at the moment. Especially since he was slowly making his way inside the Tower. His friends stayed with him, more or less because they knew that this wasn't going to end well. They knew about Robin and Bruce's past history and had a feeling that there were going to be a few fists flying.

The Titan leader clenched his fists together, already feeling his mood change from nervousness to anger. How dare that man come to his home. It had been the first time in years that he'd seen the man, and it was all because he refused to talk to him about his choice while he was on vacation? That was just pathetic, and it made Robin more than a little angry. He'd been hoping that Slade would show up out of the blue and save him from the impending death he knew was a possible outcome, but now he just wanted to yell.

"My scanners read that he's in the living room." Cyborg said while they entered the elevator that would take them to the top floor of the Tower, where their rooms were.

"Dude, how'd he even get in here?"

"He's Batman, you think something as trivial as a security system is going to stop him from getting inside? Especially when his supposed ward is dating a criminal." Raven asked dryly. "I'd like to see you _try _and stop him from getting in."

"But, is it not true that fathers of sons should be full of heart-warmth and love?" Starfire questioned, her beautiful eyes wide in wonder.

"Not everyone's family is like that Star…" Robin trailed off, as they had finally come to the entrance to the living room. Each team member took a moment to take a deep breath, all having similar thoughts in their head about their leader. It just wasn't fair, it seemed.

* * *

"Richard." Was the hiss that the team heard when they entered the room. Robin squared his shoulders and put on his face. He'd be damned if he was treated as a child, especially when the man had no place.

"Bruce."

"I want answers and I want them _now_."

"Please, Master Bruce, should we not conduct this in an adult manner?" Alfred said from behind the man. Robin approached the duo standing by the island by the fridge. He hadn't even thought that Al would have come with him. He was suddenly rather grateful. Perhaps the situation would be able to defuse and the use of fists and legs wouldn't have to be used.

As he came to a stop, he took in his adopted father, noticing that over the years, even though the man kept in remarkable shape, his face _had _aged. Bruce, although looking rather angry, had dark circles under his eyes and the teen was suddenly reminded that the man slept less than _he _did, which was a feat all on its own.

The Titans stood off to the side to observe, as did Alfred, who, despite loving both boys, didn't want to be caught in any brawls.

"I'm done conducting anything in an _adult manner_." Bruce replied, without taking his eyes off Robin, who stood stone-still. "I will not have my reputation tarnished."

"Yes, because that is all you ever cared about. Batman and Wayne Enterprises." Robin glared, crossing his arms. "How I felt about anything never matter, so I don't know why it should now. Good job Bruce. You've made those crocked, corporate cronies look like saints." he added with a scowl.

"You are the one who left--"

"This is not what we are here to talk about. I'm sure we could take about who fucked over who until the cows come home. I'm not interested in that anymore." The Titan leader huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm more interested in why you think you have any say in what I do, and who I do it with." he was beginning to loose his patience.

"I will not have you flaunting yourself over town, hell the country, with a man who, not only is a criminal, but three times your _age_." Bruce glared back and the Titans suddenly understood where that intimidating stare of their leaders had come from.

"Its none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't my business!" Bruce spat. "I could have him arrested for sexual harassment!"

"Firstly, I am eighteen, the legal consenting age for sexual relations with older men or women. Second, I don't know where you get the gall to threaten me. And third, for all of the crimes he has committed, you choose something as idiotic as sexual harassment?" Robin snorted as he continued. "I don't think you have any issue with him being a criminal! No! I think you just have a problem with the fact that I willingly, and enjoyably, allow him to _fuck me_!"

His plan had worked, and Bruce looked rather uncomfortable.

"How many times did I walk in on you and Catwoman, huh?" Robin continued, his anger reaching new heights as he continued. He was done trying to be the adult. Let him throw that shit in his face, he had enough ammo against his former mentor to last a life time.

There were a few gasps, but neither the bird nor the bat took notice.

"This is different." Bruce said calmly. "Catwoman is a petty thief, this man is a murderer, paid to kill the lives of the innocent."

"What about Poison Ivy? She's killed tons of people with her toxic plants, and yet you had sexual relations with _her_." Robin shot back. Alfred decided to take a seat, as he felt the tension reaching higher and higher and his old heart might not be able to take it. It seemed that things weren't going as he hoped. Pity.

Bruce seemed to take a moment to contemplate the situation, something Robin immediately noticed. It meant that he'd backed the man into a corner and the Bat was analyzing his next move.

"Ivy is in Arkham."

"Would it appease you, if I checked myself in? Then maybe we might stop engaging in such childish behaviours." said a voice from the side. Everyone turned towards the sound and Bruce snarled in anger. Slade had joined the mix apparently, with no mask, armour, and was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"I'm going to enjoy dragging you to prison." Bruce grinned rather insanely, but he still looked in control as he took a few steps towards the mercenary.

"Stop it!" Robin growled, getting in between the two of them. He was mentally counting to ten in his head, knowing that if things escalated my longer, he would explode. "There will be no fighting."

"You have no say." Bruce glared harder, but it wasn't directed at him, rather the one-eyed villain who calmly approached his lover.

"And you have no place." Slade countered.

"Stop it! This is stupid! I'm sad to be a part of it." Robin glared at each of them. The mercenary squared his shoulders, placing his hands behind his back. Bruce merely raised an irritated eyebrow.

"Please, gentlemen, there is no need for violence. Master Richard is right, there is no reason to fight." Alfred tried again. Bruce narrowed his eyes, he was rather pissed at the fact that his old friend seemed to agree with Richards choice. Ironically, the elderly man had never taken anyone's side in the past without believing without a shadow of a doubt that they were in the right. And while Al had made it a point to say that Robin should be careful and that perhaps his choice wasn't the best, everyone deserved a second chance.

It was quiet in the room after the exclamation from the family butler. Robin took a few deep breaths and Slade only cocked his head, awaiting the next outburst. Bruce was glaring so hard at Slade that the Titans thought they might see smoke soon. They could already see that Robin was trying rather hard to contain his anger, having lived with him for over three years. They were all still a little unsure about Slade, since he was a criminal, and a dangerous one at that, but they stuck by their leader. That is what friends did. They supported each other.

Apparently that wasn't the same for the Bat family, or rather, Batman himself.

* * *

"I think you should leave." Robin suddenly spoke up, sounding rather tired.

"What?" The billionaire said blank-faced.

"What exactly did you think you'd accomplish by coming here?" The Titan leader asked, his piercing blue eyes gazing into the man's own eyes.

"I…" it was the first time Robin had seen the man unable to speak.

Slade decided to stay quiet, as any sarcastic comments from him might lead to some fists flying. Besides, he was rather sure that they'd pushed Robin to the breaking point. Even though his face expressed fatigue, his eyes were blazing in anger.

"I don't care if your ashamed of me." The blue-eyed teen said. "I _used _to care, when I was younger, but I've learned to accept that you are the way you are. I think I deserve the same courtesy, at least now. I don't care if you dislike what I'm doing. The only thing I care about, at this point in time, is fists flying. You can go back to your miserable life, that you shun everyone that cares about you out of, and feel embarrassed and ashamed that your ward, your _son_, your _sidekick_, is with a criminal. But I don't give a shit anymore Bruce. I've wanted your approval for years now, fighting with you, to try and have a place in your life. Now, however, I just want you to go. Just go! Because you're the real criminal here. You."

There was silence again. Robin felt his heart pounding. He'd meant what he said. If Bruce couldn't accept his choices, he wanted nothing to do with him. But, a small part of him, the part that still loved the man, wanted him, more than anything to understand.

The hope was hanging by a weak thread.

Bruce said nothing, only nodded and turned away, no expression on his face, no words of apologies or acceptance. Just a simple, stone-faced nod, before he made his way out of the Tower. Alfred quickly made his exit as well, telling Robin that he would always love him and that, he was sad that things hadn't gone the way he'd hoped.

When the other members of the Bat family had departed. Robin felt his knees go weak, his chest constrict, and that small thread finally break.

* * *

It had been two days since the 'incident' with Bruce and Robin hadn't left his room longer than to get something to eat. He'd even refused to fight crime, something that the teen had _never _done. It was making the Titans worried, especially since the hero wouldn't even see Slade. Only because they continued to check on him, did they know that Robin was still inside the room, and hadn't run away.

So, that afternoon, after coming back from a successful patrol, did the Titans breath a sigh of relief when Robin seemed to have cheered up was acting like his usual self. Perhaps he'd just needed time to grieve. It was hard knowing that your so-called father didn't have time for you, but another thing entirely when the man literally walked out of your life without so much as a word. It would be hard on anyone, so they had come to understand the isolation. It was just a relief to everyone to see Robin back to his normal self.

"I like the fact that a lot of the criminals are frozen." Cyborg said, while he was in the process of making a rather juicy steak. Robin was sitting in a chair beside him, as the island was quite close to the stove.

"Yeah, makes fighting the baddies so much better." Beast Boy grinned. "Although, I still would like to make Red X suffer just a little bit, dude, every time we get mixed up him I always end up having to wash the gunk out of my hair like, three times! It's not fair!"

"That is why I like being half-metal. I don't have to worry about hair."

"Yeah! Or reproductive organs!" BB joked. Cyborg slapped the changeling over the head with a spatula, and Robin couldn't help but grin at their antics. Cy and BB might be idiots sometimes, but they sure made him feel better. Now, only if he'd visit his favourite criminal today, then his day might turn even better.

"Oh, by the way man, Slade said that once your done mopping around the house, he wanted you to come over to his place." The half-man explained. "Ah! Not another word, cause I don't want details or any mental images."

"Yuck!" BB fake barfed.

Robin only grinned. Raven seemed rather amused as well. Starfire just looked confused.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think your going too soft." Robin snickered, as he'd been immediately pulled into a hug by the older man once he'd entered the man's lair. He'd been given directions and access the day of the incident. The teen yelped when he was picked up and slung over the mercenaries shoulder.

"How is this then?" Slade smirked, entering his bedroom. It was quite a difference from the one in the hotel room, that was for sure. It was dark.

"Better." Robin muttered as he was thrown on to a bed. "Mmm, silk sheets, am I getting spoiled tonight or what?" he added with a leer. He shamelessly allowed his eyes to run over the man's form.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked randomly, although he kept busy, crawling on top of his lover, pulling the teen's shirt over his head. It'd been a few days since he'd last fucked that ass, and he was going to make sure he gave it to him good this time.

"I'm fine." Robin gasped out, feeling his nipple harden when it was pinched. "I just needed some time alone. I'm okay now."

"Good, because if I had to deal with a hormonal teenager who was crying, I think I might shoot my _other _eye out." Slade grinned, tongue dipping out to explore the exposed pale chest under him.

Robin moaned and arched. "I didn't…cry."

"Oh no, naturally you most likely destroyed your personal gym." The man smirked, unbuttoning the teen's jeans, while pinching the other nipple. Robin gasped again, and Slade could feel just how hard the hero was at the moment.

"How'd…how'd you -uuuuuh-…guess?" the Titan cried out seconds later, as the man palmed him through his boxers, the jeans long forgotten on the floor.

"Your predictable, and have anger issues." Slade grinned again, pulling the boxers off as well as the socks, now gazing down at the flushed, pale, lithe, and utterly fuckable form of his teen lover. "Now, no more talking, Master wants to fuck you."

"Master is rather overdressed." Robin kindly informed him.

"Yes. Perhaps I am."

The teen had never seen clothing come off that fast.

* * *

Slade rocked into him fast, hitting his prostate on the first thrust, causing the Titan to see stars. He couldn't help but moan hard at the sensations though. Sex with Slade would never get old, especially with the way the man was currently fucking him. He was sure, had there been anyone else in the building, they would be severely scarred by the sounds and moans coming from the room. The villain didn't seem to mind, however, as he was growling low in his throat, urging him to moan his name.

* * *

Robin had one leg around the man's waist, the other over a shoulder. The angle was the best ever, in his opinion, as it allowed Slade to hit his prostate dead on. The hero gripped the mercenaries shoulders tightly, racking his nails across the naked flesh as his ass began to sting from the harsh thrusting. He was so far gone that he didn't even realize that he was chanting Slade's name over and over, until his body arched high, and he came all over both of them.

Slade growled at the sight, his lover in the throws of an orgasm were extremely arousing and it only made the man harder. The teen inner walls clenched and unclenched, little shudders and shockwaves hitting the Titan as he shivered against the mercenary who was still fucking his tight little whole roughly.

"Come!" Robin moaned, his legs now wrapped around Slade's waist. "Please! Please -uuuh- cum …cum inside me, I wan'na be …-oh god!- able to taste it…god, yes!"

Robin moaned loudly when he felt himself being filled and another small weak orgasm flowing over his own body.

The only sound was their heavy breathing. Slade withdrew from Robin, and drew him close in his arms. They fell asleep soon afterwards, all thoughts of Bruce, Titans, and responsibility from his mind.

* * *

The Titans were in hot pursuit of a criminal, who had just stolen a weapon delivery from the Peer, a very _dangerous _weapon delivery to be more specific. They tracked the thief half-way downtown, trying to escape through the shadows. Robin and his team cornered the villain on a roof-top.

"Hand it over Slade." Robin spat out.

"It is such a lovely weapon, is it not?"

"Slade!" Robin growled, stepping closer. He'd expected the crimes to begin again, but so soon? It had only been a week.

"Come now Robin, did you honestly expect…"

"No! But that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." The teen grinned. "Titans Go!"

* * *

They fought the man with everything they had, and had even managed to get in a few good hits. But, as always, Slade was one step a head of them. He was just about to escape, Robin quickly getting to his feet from where he'd been struck with a bo-staff, when he got a rather interesting and hilarious idea.

"BANANA!"

Slade stopped dead in his tracks and the Titans, who were just picking themselves up, stared at him as if he'd grown three heads. Robin almost broke down laughing at the man's expression, even though he had his mask on, you could still see the shocked look on his face. Then he started laughing. The Titan leader relished in the sound, as he didn't hear it nearly that much.

"Pardon me?" The mercenary asked sobering up.

"I said banana!" Robin smirked, taking a few steps closer. "You told me_, 'if I should do anything you don't like, banana is the safe word' _right?"

"Robin, that is hardly what I meant."

"But you never go back on your word." The Titan leader smirked evilly, sauntering up to the man holding his hand out. Slade sighed and shook his head. The kid did have a point after all. Didn't mean he wouldn't punish him when he got home, however. He had to give his lover credit, he'd fallen right into that trap and knew there was no way to escape it. So, he handed the weapon over, much to the shock and relief of the Titans, who didn't really understand what was going on. Or rather, BB and Starfire, as Raven was smirking and Cyborg was looking as if he wanted to erase the last few minutes out of his hard drive.

"Just wait until later." Slade promised with a leer.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Robin grinned, although there was a rather large blush on his face. "By the way, thank you for stealing this for me, considering that I knew there was a planned ambush that was waiting for this baby." Even though the weapon was small and light, didn't mean it was any less dangerous. If there was anyone who believed that dangerous things came in small packages, it was him.

"Yes, _naturally_…" Slade took off then with a grin.

Robin felt really had for moment, coming to a startling realization.

"Man, he knew?" Cyborg asked astonished.

"Dude! That would mean Slade helped us!"

"I admit I am confused."

The sound of Raven chuckling added to the ever-growing list of shocking things that had been going on today.

"I wonder _how _exactly your going to repay him for his, _efforts_."

Cyborg really thought about cutting off his ears, even though mechanical, just so he didn't have to hear things like that.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins- _One more chapter to go!_

Hahah! The 'Banana' idea came from _BloodSinned_, who suggested something similar, but I edited it a bit. I hope you liked it Blood. I couldn't help bursting into laughter when I was re-reading over the chapter!

Leave me a review! Let me know what ya think!

Love

Jayto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titan's. I make no money off exploiting the show's cleverly hidden Yaoi-dialogue, especially concerning Slade/Robin. They are not mine!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin.

**Warning**: Rated M. This is a romance, no angst, only maybe a few sad bunnies here.

**A/N**: LAST CHAPTER! I know this chapter is late, but I explained all that in the A/N below, so check it out! Also, as a Birthday present to myself, I'm posting 2 different things, so be sure to check them out! I also know I didn't reply to like, any reviews and I'm sorry for that! I just, haven't had the time.

**Chapter 16:** The End

* * *

Robin moaned softly, his sleeping form curling into himself. He was dreaming. From the look of it however, it wasn't a very pleasant one. At least, that is what Slade thought, as he'd been awakened by a startling cry he didn't think he'd ever heard from the teen before. It was of absolute fear. Not even when he'd held the lives of the hero's friends in his hands, had the Titan leader made such a sound. It made the mercenary frown. Robin shouldn't be making such sounds.

"Bruce…" came the whispered plea. Slade glared and gathered the teen in his arms, hearing the boy sigh happily at the protection.

It had been weeks since Robin and Bruce had had the face-off. The hero, on the outside, seemed completely fine, even angry, at his former mentor. But, Slade knew differently. In the beginning the dreams had been every night, but lately they hadn't been as often. It was still a rather startling thought though. The teen, even though eighteen, almost nineteen, was still a kid. His father had basically, turned his back on the hero. It made the villain furious. He'd made such mistakes before. Albeit for their own protection, but…

"Slade….love you…" came another quiet, heartbreaking sound. Only this time, Robin snuggled into his chest and Slade just sighed. His little bird confused him sometimes.

* * *

"Breakfast in bed?" The Titan leader yawned, when he had woken up and seen the man carrying a tray of breakfast goodies.

"Yes. I also made sure that anything that alien girl created was not added to the mix." Slade said, almost looking like he shuddered. Well, Starfire's cooking would make _anyone _shudder. "Although, I will admit, the tea is from Raven, very special and delicious bland that I enjoy." he added, sitting down.

"Yeah, Rae always had great taste. _Maybe _not in clothing…"

"Says the one who wears a uniform that apparently decided it didn't want to be a traffic light." Slade grinned, digging into the food.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Robin pouted, but then stopped, as he remembered what happened last time he'd done that, and didn't want his team mates freaking on him. "Besides, I'm not the one who thinks Halloween is in style all year round."

"Brat. I think you should be punished." The mercenary glared, grabbing a spoon full of the oatmeal he'd found in the back of one of the cupboards,.

"No…no more punishments, or rewards. I already have a limp." Robin shielded himself away. "Damn insatiable man."

"Well, as a hero you are obligated to do everything in your power to keep the notorious super villains off the streets."

"Are you saying I should fuck Red X? Perhaps Mumbo? Oh! How about Control Freak?" Robin teased with a large smirk, eating a bit of his green apple. His smirk turned bigger when he heard the man growl.

"I'd watch yourself. Perhaps I should fuck you so hard that you are bedridden, give those buffoons a break, hmm?"

"As if! Besides, we can't let anyone know that you are dating Robin." Said teen frowned.

"Oh? Why not? I like the prospect of every villain in the entire country knowing that Slade Wilson is screwing the Boy Wonder silly." The mercenary leered. Robin didn't join in on his enthusiasm.

"You know why mister! You tell people that, and I'll tell everyone you sleep with a nightlight!" The teen threatened. Slade sighed.

"As I have explained to you _many _times, that light in the hallway is for my Robots and small staff to manoeuvre around during the night." The man defended himself. "Besides, the light is only activated with physical movement in the hallway."

"_Surrrre _Slade. _Suuure_! Don't worry, I wouldn't ever tell anyone that you sleep with a nightlight." The hero grinned evilly, drinking some of his tea.

The villain shook his head. Looks like he'd lost this round.

* * *

Robin sighed while entering his research and evidence room. He wondered what horrors of mountains of paperwork and filing that he might have to do, that had piled up in his absence. He entered the dark room and turned on the small lamp on the desk, looking around at all the cut-out newspaper articles and pieces of weapons that were plastered all around the room. The desk in the middle sat a surprisingly small stack of paper, and he idly wondered where the rest was.

He ventured towards the large furniture, and noticed the orange and black mask laying almost innocently next to the pile of paper. He picked it up and frowned to himself.

"Weird, isn't it?" said a voice from behind him.

Robin turned towards the sound and saw Raven standing in the doorway.

"A little." The Titan leader agreed while the Goth entered the room and the automatic door shutting behind her. "I never would have guessed…"

"Us either. We were all a little shocked to see you had a new man, especially with the way the papers were portraying you. But, to find out it was _Slade_…" Raven trailed off. Robin sighed to himself and placed the mask down on the desk.

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder smiled sadly, leaning against the desk. "How come you all didn't say anything on the phone when I called." he added thoughtfully.

"We didn't want to disturb your vacation. We were sure you'd tell us when you'd come back."

"I don't know what to think of all of this." Robin mused, almost as if he was talking to himself. He started chuckling lightly. "You know, I originally took this vacation to get away from that man. I was becoming so obsessed with trying to take him down, not knowing how to stop him. Who knew things would turn out like this?"

"Maybe its for the better?" Raven said, sounding rather positive, something that wasn't like her. She came over and put a hand on her leader's shoulder. "Slade, from what I've seen of him, has changed. I've sensed his aura, it is not longer as tainted as it once was. The last time we fought Slade, it was pure evil. Now…well…you get the idea anyways."

"Its not tainted?" Robin wanted to know.

"There is still a great deal of his aura that is. But, its depleting slowly, every day that you are with him Robin. You always said you wanted to help the greater good, to be remembered for something magnificent. This could be your chance. Its clear to all of us, that you love him…and somewhere inside of him, he feels the same way, even I can see that. You might just be responsible for cleansing the world of one of the most deadliest villains of this time. And all because you gave him a chance."

Robin was shocked. He hadn't heard Raven speak this much. But, everything she was saying made him feel amazing. Like, a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He finally felt fully accepting of his decision to be with Slade. The burn of Bruce's departure, felt like a fleeting and non-existent memory.

Robin pulled the girl into a hug, one of the few they had shared as best friends.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you have helped me out Rae."

"I know."

* * *

Robin was in the training room, going through his normal routine to keep in shape. Except, his movements seemed more carefree. The teen was even laughing and dancing around to the music that he had blasting through the speakers. He was currently hitting a punching bag, bobbing his head to the music, grinning like a fool. And even though he was having a good time, his training was still precise and controlled. He had decided to give his team the day off. They had been so good to him these past months, that they had all deserved a break from working out. Besides, Robin _liked _training alone.

It had been a rather quiet day so far, only a small robbery that he'd sent Cyborg and Star to check out, feeling that it wasn't that important. Which it hadn't been. Just some poor man wanting to live the life of the rich. He did feel bad for those types of people. But, stealing was still a crime and they had to be stopped since they were criminals.

Speaking about criminals. Slade was no where to be seen that day and Robin didn't want to think about what he might be up to. Sure, the teen had the entire city wired and always knew when there was trouble about. But, the man could have done his business outside of the city. His lover hadn't so much as committed a single crime since that little incident a few weeks ago with the particle weapon. The teen liked to be on his toes however.

The song changed to a faster one and Robin moved from the punching bag to a treadmill.

As the machine began to move, so did the Titan, breathing in as his adrenaline started to pump. Tomorrow was his birthday and his team had said there were going to be doing something special. He couldn't believe that he was going to be nineteen. He honestly hadn't thought he was going to make it to that age.

He hopped that Slade knew, as he didn't want to celebrate without his lover there.

The song changed again, but he kept running, seeing that it was already past two miles. He wanted to run at least six before starting his real workout. This was just his warm-up. The hard stuff had yet to come.

* * *

"What in the _world _is this?"

"A box."

"Yes, I _see _that, but its wrapped in _pink paper_…"

"Yes _and_?"

Robin stared at the man incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? Its _PINK_!"

"I did not pick out the paper, your alien friend did. She is quiet crazed about that color it would seem."

The teen burst out laughing. Yes, it was true. Star did have an unnatural obsession with bright colors.

"What's inside?" Robin wanted to know.

"Perhaps you might like to open it, before you begin to ask questions. Wouldn't want to look stupid." Slade grinned. "…oh, pardon my ignorance, to late for that…"

"Shut up!" Robin blushed, beginning to unwrap the box. He held up a piece of paper, that had a lot of writing on it. It was signed with Slade's handwriting at the bottom and the hero took a few minutes to read and re-read over the paper in his hands.

"I…" the boy hesitated. "Your not serious?"

"I most assuredly am."

"But, for six months? Would you be able to last that long?"

"Yes. Easily."

Robin stared shocked at the paper.

"I can't believe this!" The teen exclaimed. "You are really willing to give up being a criminal for six months? Just for a stupid birthday present?"

"I am."

"But, that isn't like you! I told you I understood why you did what you did…you can't be idle…I know you, you'd be bored…"

"That is something I am willing to overcome."

"I won't let you do it!" Robin shouted. Slade stared at the hero as if he'd grown three heads. This hadn't exactly been the reaction he'd been looking for. He thought Robin would be ecstatic.

"I don't understand." Slade said seriously, folding his arms over his chest.

"Look! Yes, the killing of people, which I have never actually witnessed mind you, is something that I could do without forever. But, in some fucked up, twisted way, being a criminal is what makes you so interesting and …well…YOU!" Robin explained, as he started pacing. "If you take that away, its like taking part of _you _away. Do I make any sense?"

"I _may _be following." Slade grinned.

Robin glared.

"I want a different deal."

"What?" Slade said arching an eyebrow.

"Its too much fun chasing you around town when you break the law. I know that sounds really screwed up, but it's the truth." Robin grinned, leaning up to kiss the man.

"What is the different deal then?" the mercenary asked breaking the kiss. Robin was seriously confusing him at the moment.

"No killing." he said, pondering. "When _was _the last time you killed?" he added, trying not to shudder.

"Years." Slade said simply. "Haven't had time to take on bigger contracts, been too busy."

Robin chuckled. "Been too busy here, hmm? Did I get under your skin _that _much?"

"Oh, you have _no _idea." He purred, grabbing the teen's neck and pulling him into another rougher kiss. "I agree to those terms, but lets deal with signing the contract at a later date. I was to disclose the fine print, physically and in detail with you right now." he added after the kiss, leading the teen towards his bed.

"You do, do you?" Robin said huskily, already shedding his top.

"Yes. Don't think for one moment that I plan on skipping any one of those details either. I know how thorough of a job you like done."

The hero purred and wrapped his hands around the man's neck. Soon, his thoughts turned into nothing but a puddle of goo.

It seemed that things were going to be ok, after all. Robin didn't know exactly where all of this was going to lead, but all he knew at the moment, was that he was madly in love with his big brute of a villain.

And not even Batman had been able to stop him from loving him. He may have lost his adopted father…but…

Looking up into Slade's grinning grey eye, as he made love to his skin, told him he would _never _regret letting Bruce go.

_The End!_

* * *

**A/N: **-gasp- **ITS FINISHED**! Holy cow! I can't believe its finished! I was so excited and depressed at the same time.

Yes! I know this was _really _late, but I was recently told that I would have to start working backshift at my job, full time. What that means is that I have to work 11PM to 7AM in the morning. It messed up my schedule so much, that I ended up sleeping for so long I never had time to write before I had to go back to work. But, my schedule is somewhat more stable at the moment.

Don't worry, you'll hear from me soon. Seriously! Like, if you read this first, there is one other thing to read.

**AS a b-day PRESENT! EVERY ONE! **Who reads this story! EVERYONE! Just drop me a review! Even if its to say Happy Birthday! I would be ecstatic! Thanks so much for the amazing support and reviews over the course of a few months. I love all of you and I can't wait to begin my next adventure with Robin and Slade!

/Jayto


End file.
